Devil in the Shadows
by BrightWingR5
Summary: Nothing can be gained without something being sacrificed. To obtain, something of equal or greater value must be lost. You may not wish for it to happen, but it happens and nothing can stop it. The price will be paid to the Devil in the Shadows.
1. Restless Little Bird

**Well, here's the first chapter of "Devil in the Shadow." Many characters, mainly Austin, will be OOC and the rating of this story may go up to 'M' if I see the need to, if not, it will remain 'T'. However, there will be times of mature scenes, so be mature about it.**

**Big thank you to mwah101 for being my first reviewer and follower and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Austin &amp; Ally (although I wish I did) and anything associated with it**

_Ally's POV:_

The sun began to stream through the long curtains, signaling the beginning of another day. I began to rise from my warm, soft bed, stretching my arms as I sat up and yawning in the process. After staring into space for a while, I got out of bed and went to the curtains to open them completely. My lady's maid would be here soon to help me bathe and dress for the day because only she would be able to tame the wild mane that is my hair. A knock on the door made me break from my thoughts and turn around.

"Good morning Miss, time to get dressed. It is a big day after all!" A cheerful voice said. I smiled at my lady's maid/best friend, Trish as she entered. We had been best friend since we were young and when she became my lady's maid, it gave us a better reason to hang out and have girl time.

"I don't see it that way and how many times have I told you to call me Ally? Have we not been friends since we were like little?" I told her with a sigh. Trish laughed and led me towards the washroom for my bath.

If you haven't figured it out yet, my name is Ally, not short for anything, Dawson, daughter of Lord Lester and Lady Penny Dawson and today is my 16th birthday. Normally, when a girl reaches my age, she is to be entered into society and begin searching for a husband. But that's not for me. I prefer to read, learn, and go on adventures to distant lands, not sit in some too big house and only be expected to sit and look pretty for others. I was what many of my father's friends called 'a restless spirit' and maybe they're right. I preferred to sit by the fire and read a good book or sit at the piano in the music room writing and playing songs instead of going to fancy dinner parties. I was again ripped from my thoughts as I ascended into the hot, soapy water of the tub and begin to clean myself. It was supposed to be Trish's job to wash me, but I'm a big girl and I can bathe myself. Trish was able to busy herself by making conversation.

"So, I overheard your parents taking about your birthday party tonight." She said as she handed me my shampoo. I roll my eyes as I lather my hair.

"And what did they say?" I asked.

"Apparently, many eligible young men have accepted the invitation and have also requested a private moment with you, including the very handsome and very wealthy Dallas Centineo." Trish wiggled her eyebrows at me as she said that. Dallas Centineo is a good friend of my family and I, maybe, soft of, kind of had a small infatuation with him. However, that changed when I actually sat down and had a conversation with him. Let me just say that there is nothing going on up there. Shortly after we met, he began to talk to my father about entering a formal courtship with me and my father didn't have to think twice. He maybe a lord, but my father is one of the cheapest men in the world. It tends to annoy me and my mother to no end. Dallas would need to wait until my coming of age to actually begin a courtship and only if I agreed to it. Thankfully I don't see any of that happening. Needless to say, I was not looking forward to this night if it included me spending most of my time with Dallas or any other brainless lord, duke etc.

"Yes, well, I just want to get through this night with as little drama as I can. I just hope none of them are as pushy as him." I said as I flicked some of my bath water at her. She flinched back, but instead of being mad, we both just laughed as I got out of the tub. Trish proceeded to wrap a big fluffy towel around me as we walked back to my room to dress.

I walked into my huge closet because what girl didn't need a closet big enough to hold 50-70 people inside it. Looking through, I found a lovely light pink, off the shoulders dress with flowing sleeves that came down to about my knees and found matching white ballet flats to wear with it. After yanking the brush through my damp, yet still wild mane, I allowed Trish to put my long, brown hair back into a braid and off I went to go see my parents to talk about the party. As I said goodbye to Trish, I suddenly felt a chill run up my spin. I looked around, yet I saw nothing there except for a little red bird flying by the window. Thinking I was just being paranoid, I continued my walk to my father's study.

_No One's POV:_

Unbeknownst to Ally was that that little bird was a messenger and watcher. It flew from the window to a far off castle located beyond the boundaries of her father's land. The bird flew into an open balcony of the dark brick castle and changed from a bird into a tall, red haired man dressed in brightly colored clothes. He walked into a large room that consisted of a bed, two large French-door windows that lead out onto a balcony, a large bathroom and closet, and finally a large mahogany wood desk. Behind the desk was a turned chair where a young man sat looking into a foggy basin. The red head stopped in front of the desk and placed his fist over his heart and bowed.

"My lord, I have returned with an update as you requested." He said. The man lifted his head and turned it slightly to the right.

"And what is their plan for tonight?" He asked.

"There is a party to be held for her tonight and many are expected to show up. In all honesty, there would be no better time to go." The man behind the desk lifted his head completely to reveal a head of blonde hair that reached his collar and a pair of chocolate brown eyes that could bring any women to their knees.

"Show me. I wish to see what she looks like, Dez." The man said as he walked to the other man. The man, known as Dez, shook his head and placed a finger to his temple. He made a face as if he were in pain and moved his finger to reveal a wisp of silvery mist. He placed it inside the foggy basin and a projection of Ally appeared in the basin. There were pictures of her when she woke up, of her in the bath and off her in her pink dress. Each picture made the blonde haired man next to him smile.

"Each year, she only gets more beautiful. Someone like her is destined to be with me and only me. Tonight is the night. We must prepare to leave." He said as he walked past his friend. Dez began to follow, but the apprehension on his face could not be missed.

"What if she doesn't feel the same way? It has been a long time since you last saw her. Heck, I'd be surprised if she remembered you." Dez was stopped in his walk out when he ran into his friends back. He rubbed his bruised nose when the other began to speck.

"It doesn't matter, in time she will feel the same way. If she doesn't, well, let's think about that bridge when we need to cross it, otherwise I have nothing to think or worry about." He began to walk away when Dez placed his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Just remember what you're getting yourself into, Austin." He said. Austin just smirked and looked over his shoulder.

"Believe me Dez; I know exactly what I'm getting myself into. Pack a bag; we leave for the Dawson manor now." With that, Austin walked out of the room and back to his own to begin packing and formulating a plan of his own.

**I hope you all enjoyed it and remember to review, like and follow my story. If you didn't catch it, I used something similar to the Pensieve from the _Harry Potter_ series because I really like the idea of it. If not, you are such a Muggle! And by the way, did anyone get the Auslly feels from this week's episode?! OMG what a major overload for me!**


	2. The Price of Magic

**Hey! Well, I decided to vamp the rating up to 'M' because I've thought up some scenes that are very mature. They may or may not be anytime soon, but be on the lookout for warnings at the beginning of the chapters. If you find these scenes offensive, then turn back from this story and don't look back. If not, then please enjoy this chapter of **_Devil in the Shadows._

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Austin &amp; Ally**

Chapter: 2

The Price of Magic

_Ally's POV:_

I walked down the long hallway towards my father's study when I stopped to check in with my mother. My mother, Lady Penny Dawson, was a beautiful woman with the same chocolate brown hair and eyes as I did. Her skin was a little darker than mine, but that was only because of the amount of time she spent outside. Some people say that I look like her when she was younger, but I don't see it.

I found my parents room, knocking before I walked in of course, and heard my mother's voice from the other side. I poked my head in to see her sitting at her vanity with his dress robe on and her lady's maid holding her hair while she curled it. I smiled as I walked over to her.

"Good morning, mother." I said as I kissed her on the check. She smiled at me before returning to her hair and make-up. I looked over to her lady's maid and made a small curtsy towards her.

"And good morning to you, Mrs. De La Rosa." She smiled back at me and curtsied back at me. My mother's lady's maid is her best friend as well as Trish's mother. In fact, it was from that friendship that Trish and I ended up being friends.

"A good morning to you as well, my lady and a happy birthday to you. I can't believe your sixteen years old! Why it seems like only yesterday you were nothing but a newborn babe suckling at your mother's breast." I blushed at the last part. My mother then turned around, her hair still clinging onto a roller she was taking out. She had a very serious expression on her face, one I'd only seen after my father refused to give a servant the correct amount of pay.

"Ally, darling, that is actually something I wished to speak to you about. Please, come sit down." She said, motioning towards the couch by the window. She excused Mrs. De La Rosa from the room and turned back to me.

"Ally, today you will be officially welcomed into a higher society where there will be certain expectations of you to fulfill. One of them is choosing a respectable and well-known husband." I rolled my eyes as I began to massage my temples, the onset of a headache beginning to form. I knew she would bring up that topic sometime today.

"Mother, I know you think that me getting married is the most important thing in your life, but I'm not ready for it. I want to see the world, meet new people, and learn new things before I settle down." I saw her face drop, but I continued on with one more important thing, "I also want to be in love like you and father were when you got married." Her face instantly brightened when I said that. She smiled at me and then kissed me on the forehead.

"I understand that and that is a very good philosophy to go by, but you must see it from the view point of your father and I. We simply want to be reassured that you will be taken care of if, God forbid, anything did happen to us." She said. I smiled and kissed on her forehead as well before another maid came in. She bowed before my mother and I before speaking.

"Pardon the intrusion my ladies, but his lordship has requested that Lady Penny meet with him in his study, alone." She bowed again and walked back out. My mother gave a small laugh and then a sigh as she stood up, putting on her long, cap sleeve blue dress and matching flats, and proceeded to walk towards the door.

"Your father must be fiddling with the party plan trying to find an even cheaper way than we already have to have this party. You would think a party for your only child's coming of age would be where money is no option." I laughed with her as I got up to walk with her. However, she stopped me and told me to wait until she sent Mrs. De la Rosa to come for me. I nodded my head and watched as she left. I sighed and went back to the couch, grabbing a book from the nearby bookcase as I went.

_Penny's POV:_

I walked the little ways to my husband's study and stopped when I heard voices coming through the other sides. I could tell that the voice was that of a young male and by my husband's yelling, I could tell he was not happy.

"If he thinks he can just walked in here and take her from us then he is severely wrong!" Lester said. I then heard the other man laugh.

"You know the agreement was struck the second you took that elixir and now the time has come to collect. You used magic and now you must pay the price for it." I heard him say. When had Lester used magic? More importantly, why did he use magic? He knows that there are consequences for using such things especially when you don't listen well enough.

Wizards, witches, and such always use riddles to confuse those who seek their help so that they can take whatever they wish as a price for that magic. Lester had mentioned a 'her' being taken away… he couldn't mean Ally could he?!

"Look, regardless of what you may think the price was doesn't matter to my master. He will come to collect what was promised to him, he has been waiting for her after all." The man turned on his booted heel and began to walk to the window. Suddenly, he stopped and turned back around.

"Oh, and by the way, I wouldn't try and put up any kind of resistance. My master can see through anything you might use to keep him from what he wants." With that the man changed into a Red Robin and flew through the window.

I saw Lester fall into his chair and his head fell into his hands as his breathing quickened and then slowed. I opened the doors and ran to my husband's side. I kneeled down and placed my hands on his as I tried to calm him down. If this really had to do with Ally, as her mother, I needed to know.

Lester finally calmed down enough to lift his hands from his face and look me in the eyes.

"Lester, who was that man, what did he want and why was he talking about our daughter?!" Hearing myself screaming at him, I took a deep breath before I began again, "And why did he say you had used magic? You, of all people, should know that magic always comes with a price." He took a deep breath, took my hands in his, and began to speak.

"What I did was to better us, give us a chance at something we both desired. At the time I would have given anything for it, but now that I know what it costs, I wouldn't have done." He told me. I still didn't understand what he meant, but I did know that it involved Ally.

"What does he want with our daughter? Please, Lester, if this involves my little girl, I need to know!" I felt myself lip quiver as the tear began to show in my eyes, my breathing coming in short pants as my husband cupped my check.

"Ally is the price I must pay for using magic. That man, Dez, is the familiar of the man I bought the magic from and he has demanded that Ally be given to him as payment." I felt my heart drop to my stomach. My Ally, my only baby, would be taken, ripped from me to become a servant of a wizard, who could do God knows what to her without a second thought. I didn't say another word as I dropped to floor and began to wail.

_Dez's POV:_

I had done it. I had delivered my master's message as he wished, but I did it with a heavy heart. I stayed behind to see how the mother would take it and now I think I should have just flown away. I know how it must feel; to love something for so long and then one day having it ripped out from under you. I mean, they knew that one day she would leave home, but not like this. I took to the sky and found the campsite my master had made. I found him sitting on a stump, his hooded cape pulled over his face and his pipe pulled his lips. He blew out a breath of smoke and looked to me.

"Did you do what I asked Dez?" He asked. I nodded my head, a foul expression on my face. I didn't believe in what he was doing, but I had no other choice. Bound by contract, I couldn't do anything to stop him, but I could still speak my mind.

"Austin, in all honesty, wouldn't it be better to request something else? Lord Dawson has gold, rare jewels, land, anything that he would be more than willing to give you. Why must you take away his only child?" It felt good to speak my mind, but I soon regretted it. He lifted his head towards me and I could feel my throat begin to tighten. I was choking, air slowly slipping from my grasp and I began to claw at my throat. I looked towards Austin and he released his hold on my air way.

I began coughing in order to properly breath again as Austin stood up from the stump and walked over to a clearing of trees. The clearing had a clear view of the Dawson manor as well as the surrounding areas. I got back up as Austin opened his mouth, another puff of smoke coming out.

"I gave Lord Dawson 16 years to bring me anything he desired to me as payment. However, if he was unable to do so, I would set and collect my own price. When I first saw the girl through your eyes, I knew she was the one. I will take nothing and no one else." Even with that crazy explanation, I still had no idea why he wanted Lord Dawson daughter. What was so special about her?

"Well then, if you don't mind me asking, what are your plans for her when you do take her? What purpose would she serve in our world? She's a human, not a witch, elf, or any other magical creature." Austin turned his head at me and gave me a knowing look.

"In time, my friend, you shall see what purpose she serves not only to me, but to everyone in this world. Little Ally Dawson may prove to be the key to bridging our two worlds together." He smiled and told me to pack up the caravan and be prepared for an eventful night.

**Alright, so I've been trying to decide about to do the party scene because that is when Ally finally meets Austin. I have two ideas: **

**The first is a masquerade ball, where Austin sweeps Ally away through dancing, but then mysteriously disappears, leaving her very perplexed. **

**The other is Ally goes to the gardens for some fresh air (and an escape from the persistent suitors) and finds Austin singing in her mother's garden. **

**Either way, Austin does leave an impression on her in both. As always, review, favorite, and follow this story. It really does help me. Thanks!**


	3. Across the Room

**So, this is the party scene, where Austin and Ally finally meet. I based off this scene from the dream sequence from the movie _Labyrinth_. However, instead of Ally trying to get to Austin, it'll be Austin trying to get to Ally. Things will also start to heat up and secrets will be revealed.**

**You can find pictures of Ally and Austin's ball clothes on my profile**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Austin &amp; Ally or the song **_As the World Falls Down _**by David Bowie**

Chapter: 3

Across the Room

_Ally's POV:_

After meeting my parents in the library (not li-berry), they had finally settled on a party theme. Frankly, I'm not one for theme parties, especially when they're masquerade balls. Normally, I would prefer to have a couple people, mostly close friends, come over and have a small birthday tea in the garden. However, according to my parents, to come into society you really need to go all out. I just hope the outfit isn't that gaudy.

I spent the rest of the day as I always; go to my daily lesson, which includes math, English, science, history, and my favorite, music. I also partake in etiquette lessons, which of course includes trying to balance a book on my head while trying to walk straight. Needless to say I' am not that great at it.

After all that, I dismiss Trish, telling her I wish to have a moment alone before having to prepare for tonight. I grabbed my favorite book from my room and walked to the garden for some peace and quiet.

The garden had to be my favorite place, besides the music room, to be. To just sit amongst the flowers, trees, and animals made everything about my life seem like a thousand miles away. Sometimes I just wish for something completely different from the life I have; no expectations, no rules, and maybe, someone who understands me. I must have been really deep in my thoughts because I heard a small little tweeting coming from my right side. I looked down and saw a little red robin.

"Well, hello there, little guy, are you enjoying the spring air as well?" I asked him. He tweeted back and then motioned with his head towards the ground. I lowered my head and gasped at what I saw.

A blood, red rose sat on the ground next to me with a note attached to it. I reached my hand out and took the rose in my hand.

"_Look for me at the ball tonight and I promise to sweep you off your feet."_ That was all it said. Who could have sent this? I looked down at the robin only to see that it had flown away. I didn't really expect an answer from a bird, but I hoped to at least see… well I don't really know what I expect.

I raised my head again when I heard the bells from the village toll. The bells signaled the arrival of midafternoon, or 5:00, which made me nervous. My party started at 7, and I knew my mother would dress me in something that would take at 2 hours to get me in, not to mention hair, make up, and my mask. I closed my book, marking my place, jumping to my feet and running as fast as I could back to the manor. I just hope my mother won't kill me.

_Austin's POV:_

I hope she likes the rose I got her even though she doesn't know it is from me. Dez and I had managed to get a spot close enough to the Dawson manor to hide and prepare for what I know will be a good night. I managed to conjure up a respectable looking suit to make sure I would fit in with these humans, who wouldn't know go fashion if it materialized right in front of them. I didn't care what I wore, but I had to make sure she saw me.

I've had sixteen years; sixteen years of waiting for this one moment. In a way, I was happy Lord Dawson never brought me anything because I probably wouldn't have accepted it anyway. I won't accept anything, but her. That was the price I had stated when her father first came to me, end of story. Well, almost. The next chapter will begin tonight when I have her in my arms, swaying to the music and placing her under my spell. She'll be mine before her father can do anything about it. As I was placing my black and red mask on, I saw Dez appear, back from delivering my gift to my beloved.

"Well, I take it she liked my gift?" I asked. He nodded his head and I smiled. "Well then, we best be on our way. Don't want to keep a lady waiting, now do we?" I chuckled and began to move towards the manor, where guests were already beginning to gather. I slipped in without a single glance, other than from a few young ladies, and moved on in.

As they say in theater: It's Showtime.

_Ally's POV:_

I had managed to make it back without too much of a lecture and Trish, her mother, my mother, and other maids began to vigorously work on my attire for tonight. Trish's mother got me into an already hot bath and smoothed out any knots, tangled, and the like to make my hair nice and smooth. After, Trish began to work on my hair, pulling it into an elegant side bun with a braid of hair going into it the bun and holding it up, I might add. Trish was always amazing with these girly ideals, me, well, not so much. My make-up is kept very simple; foundation, light pink blush, gold and brown eye shadow, and a little light red lipstick to pull it together.

Finally, my mother brought out my dress and mask. It was, thankfully, not as gaudy as I thought it was going to be. In fact, it was gorgeous. It had a sweetheart neckline and was white with black lace on top of it and was a high low dress with small train in the back. I had a matching mask of white and black lace around the edge with a small black flower on the right side of it. My mother then handed me a pair of kitten heel shoes that were black lace as well.

My mother, wearing a similar dress, but red with no lace, longer in the front and sleeves running up her shoulder, looked at me with an almost sad look on her face. I walked over to her and hugged her as hard as I could.

She hugged me back and we walked towards the ballroom, where we met up with father. He also took me in his arms and had the same look as mother did moments before. He told me to stay back here as he would announce me before everyone and left with my mother. Taking a chance, I opened the curtain a little and peeked outside. A lot of people had showed up and that made me really nervous. Thank you stage freight! I also took a moment to notice to large amount of security placed around the ballroom, but then let it slip from my mind as I heard my father speak and the curtains open. I walked out to the giant staircase and stood there for a moment, breathing it all in. Well here goes nothing.

_No One's POV:_

There was only one word to describe what Austin saw before him: beautiful. Every part of her body was accentuated especially her breasts. He could only hope to feel them pressed against his chest and her legs wrapped around his waist as he made sweet love to her for hours on end. Gods, how good their life will be together!

He was leaning against a pillar, nursing a cup of ale, as he watched her walk across the hall towards her parents. She hugged them, thanked everyone for coming, and smiled as music began to play in the room. The night had slowly moved along with Ally rejecting most of the young men that asked her to dance or talks in private. Personally, Austin saw this as his chance to get closer to her, entrance her into his arms and away completely to his land.

Handing his drink to Dez, he told him to head back to their campsite and prepare to leave as soon as he got back. Dez nodded and moved to the entrance to leave. However, before Austin could make a move towards Ally, he saw a young gentleman with brown hair walk to her, bow, and asked for the first dance. He scoffed; as if he had any chance with her.

However, with the band starting play and people moving towards the dance floor, there would be no better time to get close to her. With a little help from his magic, he would sweep her off her feet and into his arms in a matter of minutes.

He found a lovely young woman, Cassidy he thought her name was, and proceeded to the dance floor. He wasted no time and cast his magic.

Meanwhile, Ally was ready to shot herself. Dallas had managed to take her away and have the first dance with her. It wasn't her idea, more her parents pushing her as fast as they could. Every moment was filled with what he called their 'future'; when and where they would get married, where they would live, and how many kids they would have. Did he say five or eight? Ally was now desperately praying for a miracle to occur.

_There's such a sad love _

_Deep in your eyes_

_A kind of pale jewel _

Sighing, she lifted her head to tell Dallas that she wasn't feeling well and proceeded to walk off the dance floor. However, she was soon thrown back when couples proceeded to dip their female partners. She once again found herself in a new dance partners arms as they spun around.

_Open and closed_

_Within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky _

_Within your eyes_

She managed to break free, but only to end being dipped by another. She got out, walked to the center, and stopped in her tracks. She couldn't really see his face because of the mask, but the mop of blonde hair and his firm body was enough to make her lose her breath.

_As the pain sweeps through_

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill is gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all_

He walked towards her and offered his hand to her. She took it, hesitantly, and allowed him to pull her close. He placed his other hand on her waist and her hand on his shoulder. It was a little hard considering the height difference, but that didn't seem to matter. Nothing seemed to matter anymore.

_But I'll be there for you-ou-ou_

_As the world falls down_

He placed his mouth next to her ear as they swayed and whispered,

"I see you like my gift." She looked perplexed until she realized what he meant. Before they had left her room, she had grabbed the rose and placed in her hair. She had somewhat hoped that whoever had sent it might be at her party that night.

"You sent the rose?" He nodded and proceeded to move her with the crowd. When it came time to dip, he ran his hand up her leg, causing a little gasp to escape her. She had never been touched like that before and yet it wasn't repulsive. It actually felt nice, in a new experience kind of way.

He brought her back up and placed the faces close together, foreheads touching. She felt the strongest urge to kiss this unknown man, but he had other ideas. He actually brought his mouth down to the area between her breasts and placed a small kiss between them. This shocked her and caused her to push him away. She placed a hand over her heart and realized that the guards had crowded the area. Her parents came to her side and ushered her away, not before hearing,

"You cannot hide her from me. Where ever she will be, I will find her. Your time is up and the price must be paid! She will be mine!" He gave a loud laugh and disappeared from the room.

Ally didn't know what was going on or who that man was, but what she did know was that everything would begin to change and not in a good way.

**And there's the party scene. I wish it could have been better, but let's be honest I'm not that good at describing big things like this. But, Austin and Ally have finally met and things will never be the same. Let me know through your reviews, favs, and follows.**


	4. The Price is Paid

**Hey, I can't believe the good feedback I've been getting for this story. It makes me feel so loved. Big secrets are revealed in this chapter and we learn a bit about Austin's personality. **

**I say this now, give me at least 10 more reviews with any ideas you wish to see and they may end up in the story. You never know.**

**Quick thanks to Ross's Juliet for all the reviews you've been posting. You're amazing for it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Austin &amp; Ally **

Chapter: 4

The Price is paid

_No One's POV:_

Lord Dawson had made sure everyone had left, apologizing for what had happened, before returning to his wife and daughter. Both had secluded themselves in Ally's bedroom while waiting for him. Ally was wrapped in her mother's arms trying to calm her from what had just happened.

When Lord Dawson returned, he, like his wife, wrapped Ally in his arms and began to take deep breaths.

"Father, who was that man and what does he mean by take me away or 'time to pay the price'?" She pleaded with her father. Lester looked at his daughter, who had changed from her dress into a simple nightgown, her hair braided and hanging over her right shoulder as she looked at him with scared and pleading eyes. Lester knew he could no longer keep anything a secret. His wife and daughter deserved to know the truth and how they were in this situation.

He got up and walked towards the large window, where rain had begun to fall and lightening was flashing across the sky.

"When your mother and I had gotten married, we immediately started trying for children. We were young and thought that it would happen after the first try, but then the years rolled by and still nothing. We just thought that it would never happen until I was given advice by my uncle. He told me of a warlock who had an elixir to cure infertility in one or both of the parents." Lester stopped when he heard his wife give a small squeak and placed her hand over her mouth. He could see how hurt she was, not because he used magic, but because he didn't talk to her about it before he did it.

"I sought out this warlock, called Austin Moon, and at first I couldn't believe what I saw; this young man, who couldn't be older than 18, was an all-powerful warlock?" Ally shook her head in agreement. This Austin may have appeared young, but a warlock can live for, almost ever, so he was more than likely older than he appeared.

"I practically begged him for his help and each time he would say no until that one day,"

_Flashback_

_A younger Lester Dawson had once again made the journey to meet with the warlock, hoping for a better answer. When he was met with the warlock's red headed familiar, he pleaded with him to let him meet with the warlock. Reluctantly, the familiar let him in and let whatever fate befell the young man be a swift and gentle one._

_Lester dropped to his knees in front of Austin and pleaded once more._

_"Please, please, oh great warlock Moon, help me to make my wife and I happy once again. All we wish for is a child and then you shall never see me again." Warlock Moon stopped what he was doing and looked at the miserable human. Austin knew that if he said no once again, he would only be faced with him coming back again and frankly he couldn't stand the man any longer. _

_"Alright, if it will make you go away, I shall give you the potion you desire." He said as he walked towards his potions and elixir cabinet and pulled out the potion the man requested. His cloak sweeping behind him as he moved back to Lester and showed him the gleaming bottle filled with a liquid substance._

_"Give this to your wife and yourself through your drink and food with your morning, afternoon, and evening meals. Do this regularly and you will get your wife with child."_

_Lester smiled at the gleaming bottle, knowing what lay inside it, but before he could grab it, Austin pulled the bottle back. A creepy smile rose to the warlock's face and he chuckled,_

_"Now, even a mere human like you know that magic always has a price with it and each warlock or witch names their own, depending of course what the favor is. You're asking for a highly valuable potion, so the price to pay will be just as high."_

_"What is that you want? Money, women, land just name it and it will be yours." Austin ran his right hand along his chin, as if in thought, and finally named his price._

_"Money, women, land I have no need for such things, but I will give you this time to actually think of whatever is most precious to you to give me." And with that, Austin handed Lester the bottle. _

_Lester grinned very brightly, thanking the warlock, and began to walk out when Austin said under his breath,_

_"In nine moons, you shall have the child you so desire. But, that child, more precious to you than your own life, will be the object I shall acquire." And with that Lester departed back to his manor, where his wife and, hopefully, his child will always be waiting for him._

_After he had received the elixir, Lester began secretly giving it to his wife in her tea and food as directed. Shortly after Penny found herself with child and after Ally was born, nothing else seemed to matter, not even the price he would someday pay to the warlock._

_End of Flashback_

At the time, he didn't think anything of what the warlock said, but now it made perfect sense. He and his wife both desire a child so badly that they would have given anything to have one and therefore, made her the perfect price for a highly prized potion. Lester looked up to see Ally run into his with tears running down her face. If there was ever a moment to be daddy's little girl, it was now. Penny soon followed and looked to her husband with the same tear filled eyes and knew he couldn't sit by anymore. He released Ally for a few minutes to call for his captain of the guard and tell him to position every guard at every entrance in the manor.

"Lester," he heard Penny say, "Even you know that won't keep him out for long. He has magic; he could very well open a window, a door, maybe even walk through solid walls to get through."

"Do you have a better idea?!" He implored her.

"Yes, we must leave now. Go somewhere he won't be able to find us while we search for another solution." But, even Ally knew that leaving would only make it worse. Austin would be hell bent on finding them and innocent people may end up getting hurt in the process.

Knowing there was no other choice but to stay put, the Dawson family agreed to turn in for the night. Extra guards were everywhere, but it did nothing to quell Ally's nerves. Her father noticed this and moved to hold her, trying desperately to comfort his daughter.

"Don't worry, Ally, I'll make sure your kept safe this entire night. He shall not take you from us, I promise."

Ally knew that what he said could very well be impossible, but she shook her head and bid her parents goodnight. She watched as they walked out her bedroom door and then heard her father lock the door. Ally then began to walk her entire room and set to calm herself for the night ahead.

Unbeknownst to the Dawson family, the walls had ears and eyes that heard and saw everything. A small red robin, perched on the higher windows of Ally's room, flew out of the room and journeyed to an abandoned farmhouse.

Austin had perched himself on a hail bail as he waited for Dez to return. He had to hide in the farmhouse to recuperate his magic. That scene at the ball had almost drained him completely and he would probably need more for tonight. It was completely worth it though. To have his precious girl pressed so close to him, to feel her slightly enlarge breast against him and to finally press that kiss into them, made it all worth it. He kept replaying it over and over in his head, a smile permanently etched onto his face.

He had changed out of his suit into his regular attire of a white short sleeved shirt, a gray leather vest, tailored trousers and a pair of suede knee high boots. A small vial filled with a clear liquid was hanging from his neck. He turned his head when he saw Dez enter the barn to report on the Dawson manor. Austin had sent Dez to warm him of what Lord Dawson would do to keep his precious daughter safe from him.

"Well, what are they planning to do?" Austin asked

"Lord Dawson has positioned every shoulder he has to every point along the manor. Every window and door will be locked and the guards were also given the right to shot at anything they find suspicious." Austin, while a very, very skilled warlock, knew he would couldn't just walk through the front door and take on every guard Lord Dawson had. He would have to be strategic and think of an easier way to get in without-

Then it came to him; he knew that a window in Ally's room was broken, had been broken for years, and would be the perfect way to get to her. He smirked evilly, picked up his cloak, and walked towards the entrance of the farmhouse. He looked out as the rain began to slowly disappear and said,

"The Dawson's will soon learn what happens when you don't give a warlock his dues. You pay with agony and sadness as you watch your most treasured item ripped right out from under you." With that, Austin pulled his cloak on, pulled the hood over his head, and walked out into the rain.

Ally, meanwhile, set about making sure every window in her room was locked as tightly as they could be, well except for one. The one that was still broken and unable to lock. She had to improvise by putting her vanity in front of it. She knew that it probably wouldn't keep him out for long, but it did give her some peace of mind. She walked back to her bed, sighing as she collapsed onto it.

This whole thing was just too complicated and dancing with him didn't help either. All she could think about was the way his hands felt on her leg, staring at his sweet, kissable lips, and how they felt on her chest. And his soft, blonde hair that she just wanted to run her hands through… it was just so infuriating.

Somewhere in her heart, she felt it. That dazed and dreamy moment when everything around seems to melt away. During that dance, it seemed as though they were the only two people in the room and she only wanted to know more about him. Now she could only hope that he would stay away from her. If he wasn't who he was, she would have definitely pursued some kind of relationship, romantic or friendship, with him, but now, the thought sicken her. Now, she just wished to fall… into… the realm… of…

And she was out like a light, the actual light soon following her.

Everything in the room fell silent except for the soft pattering of the rain outside when the window, which had been locked, opened. As silent as snow falling on the ground, he approached the side of her bed and gently cupped her face. The time was now and he had to act fast, for surely a guard had noticed his shadow when he came down and rush to tell Lord Dawson.

Austin maneuvered her body into a straight line and moved himself to hover over her. He knew what he had to do and then he saw her lips. Just one kiss wouldn't hurt or delay his plans and this was a perfect chance. So, he brought his hand underneath her chin to hold her face up while he placed his lips on hers. Austin swore he saw stars as his mouth was pressed against hers, but he knew it couldn't last long. Releasing her mouth, he saw what he was looking for.

A small circle of light had formed in the same place where he had kissed Ally during their dance and it's what would bond her to him forever. A bondage contract; the one thing that was used to make good on the collection of dues in their world and with it Ally now belonged to him. He couldn't contain the smirk that grew on his face as he bent down to the circle.

He placed his lips around it and began to suck and nip at the spot. He was sure there would be a mark there and he didn't care. He then decided to be more daring by placing small kisses along the side of her neck. His hand then moved towards the neck of her nightgown as he opened it to reveal her breasts. His hands began to explore as his mouth continued his assault on her neck when she began moaning and moving.

He looked up from her neck to see her eyes begin to open, a sigh escaping her mouth as she fully awoke. Upon seeing him, her eyes widen considerably and her arms began thrashing about. Her attempts at escape, however, felt more like kicks from an infants than a desperate attempt to escape.

"It's no use struggling, my dear. Just give into your fate and submit to me." Austin said as he held her flailing arms. Despite her flailing, Austin had somehow managed to bring her hands and legs together, almost as if there was invisible rope tied around them. Ally knew there was one way to stop him.

"HELP, somebody help me!" Ally yelled as Austin lifted her from her bed. He hurried to the window as the door banged open. Guards flooded the room as Austin maneuvered himself back towards the window to escape. All the while, Ally was still thrashing in his arms. When he managed to make it to the window, he turned back to Lord Dawson.

"You desired a highly valuable potion for the child you could not have. What better price than that very child you would give anything to protect?" With that he jumped out the window. You could hear them as the feel due to Ally screaming at the top of her lungs. However, Austin simply landed on his feet and took off towards the nearby forest, where Dez was waiting.

Once he was far enough from the manor, he stopped and looked down at Ally. Surprisingly, she had passed out as she made no move to escape. He smiled and moved on to where Dez waited with his horse.

Arriving at their meeting point, Austin had handed Ally to Dez to hold while he got on his horse. After climbing on, Dez handed Ally back to him, along with some rope that would be used to bind her waist to him while they rode. He did, after all, have to make sure she wouldn't escape along the way.

Dez had morphed into his red robin form and flew beside Austin as they rode. Austin looked down at Ally's face, seeing the stressed and sad look on her face. That would change the second they got to their new home. He wrapped her in his cloak to keep her warm and picked up the pace on his horse.

_Now_, he thought, _the price has been paid and a new chapter begins_

**What plans does Austin have for Ally and what will she do when she wakes up? You'll have to keep those reviews, favs, and follows coming in order to get the next chapter or else you'll never find out. Remember, at least 10 reviews for the next chapter, so spread the word on this story!**


	5. New Life and New Struggles

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, or followed my story, ya'll are awesome! I know I said 10 reviews, but I won't keep you hanging because of it. **

**This chapter focuses on introducing Austin, his world, and what he wants from Ally. Things will tend to be a little more adult, so if you aren't interested in that, turn back now. **

**First, a featured review that really stuck out to me:**

**Luvana (guest): I never really thought of my story that way… it is a very interesting observation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Austin &amp; Ally**

Chapter: 5

New Life and New Struggles

_Austin's POV:_

It finally happened, she's all mine now and no one can take her away. The contract on her chest is proof enough though I'll go into more detail about it later. Now, all I have to do is cross the border between this world and mine and I'm home free.

Riding a horse to the entrance was not my first choice in transportation. Normally I would use my magic to just teleport over, but I now had Ally with me and I still wasn't sure how well she would handle it. I didn't want her getting sick before she could settle in.

Speaking of Ally…

"Move… that… hand!" I heard her say. I smirked knowing exactly what she meant. My hand was currently making its way up her legs, until she stopped me.

She had woken up a couple of minutes after we had left the Dawson manor and we hadn't exactly gotten off on the right foot. In fact, she used her right foot to kick me in the shin, not that it hurt. I kept her hands and ankles bound to keep her from escaping, but it probably wasn't necessary. The nearest village is too far for even her to get to.

Keeping her bound also allowed me free liberty to do whatever I damn well pleased with her and I was enjoying every part of it. It had started as innocent; the horse had jumped a fallen log and she had fallen against me, her backside rubbing against my crotch in the process. She had immediately pulled back, but that made ideas pop into my head.

I decided to be adventurous by first placing my left hand on her waist. She did seem surprised by it, but I covered with the excuse that she was sliding from the saddle. Slowly, I raised my hand up the side of her body, cupping her breast in the process. I bowed my head to her neck, nipping and sucking at it. These moments made me feel like everything that happened before was well worth it.

Ally, however wasn't enjoying any of it. At least that's what she said; her body was giving off completely different signals. I knew somewhere inside her, she wants it just as much as I do and now, I'm putting it to the test.

Every chance I got I had my hands on her and each time she would either tell me or swat my hand away. I was slightly annoyed, yet slightly humored by it.

"You know you can't hide anything from me. I know your enjoying just as much as I 'am." I leaned my head back down to nuzzle my nose into her hair. Even though we had been in the rain, her hair still smelled like camellia blossoms. I felt her jump as her elbow went into my stomach. It didn't affect me as I brought my focus to something else. I saw Ally's eyes follow mine towards a towering semi-circle of trees.

The entrance to my world, also known as Eldarin, the land of the magical and the feared, loomed over us we stopped in front of it. I saw the portal, a swirling mass of magic, begin to light up and I jumped down from my horse, grabbing Ally along the way and carrying her bridal style. I saw the immediate fear in her eyes as she stared at the portal as if she knew what would happen.

Once we step through, that's it; Ally can never venture outside Eldarin without me or Dez. And I know Dez would never betray my trust to help her escape me.

Normally, no human would even think to venture in, for fear of the unknown, but for someone like me, it was a simple walk through and we would arrive at my covenant or village as the human call it. I felt Dez fly down and land on my shoulder as I began to walk towards the portal. I felt Ally turn her head into my chest as we walked through it.

_Ally's POV:_

I turned my head inwards as he walked through that strange opening in the tree line. I knew this was it. This one moment would define what happens to me; becoming this man's personal slave, where he could do whatever he wanted and I wouldn't be able to fight him. Would that stop me from trying? Hell to the No!

When he walked through it, I felt as through all the wind had been knocked out me. Every time I opened my mouth it was a struggle to breathe. When we finally came out on the other side, I couldn't believe my eyes.

We were standing in front of what must have been the main road as it opened to small houses on each side with people trying to sell their wares. Down towards the center was a large fountain with four different statues stood in the middle.

"The four different statues represent the four main species of our world; the warlock and witches, the fair folk, werewolves, and finally, the vampires. Fair warning though, if you ever come into contact with the last two, you're as good as dead." I heard Dez say.

When had he morphed back into his regular form? Or is the bird form his real form? Yeah, like that's the important thing to think about right now.

Austin then started walking through the long road and I noticed that people had begun bowing to him as he walked. I also noticed that they these 'people' were very strange looking; some of them had cat-like eyes with pointed ears, other looked like tall, walking, talking animals, and others look like they had crawled out of my worst nightmares. There were some that looked like regular humans, but were probably far from normal. Who am I kidding, we left normal behind a _long_ time ago.

I felt Austin begin to climb stairs as I saw we had come to a giant, dark brick castle with others dressed in butler tuxedos and maid uniforms were standing. I saw one man come towards Austin and bowed before him.

"Welcome home, my lord. I see that everything went according to your plan." He said, looking towards me. Looking at this man I could see he was more of a lizard man, with scaly skin, bright yellow eyes, and a tail to match. Austin simply nodded towards him and began to ascend another set of stairs.

He carried me towards doors that lead into a bedroom, his bedroom by the look of it. He unceremoniously dropped me the bed, unbinding my hands and ankles in the process and walked towards me. I scooted back on the bed only to come in contact with the headboard. He smirked at me, knowing I had nowhere else to go, and began removing his shirt.

He crawled on the bed towards me and I flinched knowing what he might have planned.

_No One's POV:_

He hadn't even touched her and she was already shaking like a leaf. Austin knew that this would happen, but it was a surprise none the less. He recoiled himself and moved to sit at the foot of the bed.

"Don't worry; I won't do anything to you." Ally raised her head and stared wide eyed at him, "When it does happen, it will be because we both want it. Which I can guarantee you will want someday."

"You are crazy to think I would ever let you touch me in that way. You take me from my home, my family without even considering how it might affect them. You truly are crazy to even suggest anything might happen between us." Ally couldn't hold back when her fist came roaring across the space between them. She closed her eyes, expecting impact with his face, when she felt… nothing.

She opened her eyes and saw that her fist was hanging in mid-air. Her eyes widen as Austin's smirk appeared again. He grabbed her wrist and placed her flat on her back with him hovering over her.

"Let me explain what will happen from now on; that circle emblazed on your chest is my stamp of ownership on you. You can no longer leave anywhere in this world without me present, you can't harm me, and from now on, you will share my bed. If you try to break these rules, punishment is permitted, in any way shape or form." He growled the last part and Ally became scared for her life now. None of what he said could possibly be good news for her.

He smirked down at her and began to lean his head towards her. Ally clenched her hands as he got closer to her, but as sudden as he leaned in, he leaned away from her. Austin got off and proceeded to place his shirt back on.

"But, for now I think you may want to freshen yourself up a bit. There's a festival tonight in honor of the full moon and it be best if you didn't look like a complete slob." He said as though he meant it to somehow be a compliment. Ally only stared at his retreating back, her eyes looking as though she could burn a hole right through it.

Austin then walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. It was then that Ally proceeded to throw herself into the pillow on the bed and cry. Everything was wrong. She shouldn't be here; she should be with her parents, Trish, and all the people that care about, heck she would even prefer to have Dallas with her. Anyone, but this man, who felt he had some supernatural claim over her.

All she wanted, at this very moment, was her mother's arms around her as she felt everything slip out from under her.

Outside the room, Austin stood by the door, listening as Ally sobs broke whatever was left of his heart. He knew all of this would hurt her, but he knew that with time she would forget her old like and enjoy the life she would make here. He sighed and proceeded to walk towards his study, where Dez was waiting for him. The look on Dez's face told more than he wanted to hear.

"You didn't tell her yet, did you?" Dez asked. Austin shook his head.

"I would rather wait until tonight, when I announce my own plans to the entire covenant. She won't be able to say or do anything with others watching." He said as he walked towards his desk and opened the right-hand drawer. He pulled out a rectangular box, which when opened, revealed an amulet in the shape of a crescent moon with a wolf howling at it. Four stars ran through the moon and each carried a small, circle shaped jewel. The amulet represented the motif of his family, the Moon family. It was a little cliché, but it wasn't his decision on what it would look like.

Dez, his eyes widening significantly, knew what that amulet represented. He couldn't believe that Austin would go that far to keep this girl. He approached his friend and looked him in the eye,

"Please, Austin, don't take it that far. You know what that amulet represents and you could very well make this girl hate you even more than she probably already does. Don't you want this girl to like you?" Dez pleaded with Austin as he placed a hand on his friend's hand. He ripped his hand from Dez's grip and placed the box in his coat pocket.

"I wouldn't be speaking out against me if I were you. You maybe my friend, but Ally isn't and will never be your priority. By our contract, she is mine to do with as I see fitting and so, nothing you say or do will change my idea of what to do." Austin lifted his hand in a way that mimicked squeezing someone's throat, "You are also my familiar and therefore, cannot go against me. If I even catch a whiff of you trying to help her escape, I will not hesitate to end you."

Austin left the room, box in hand, and left Dez standing in the room, too stunned to move. He had known Austin his whole life; he knew that Austin could be dangerous and that he can easily end somebody's life without even blinking his eyes. But, Austin had never spoken like that to him, ever.

Dez now understood that this new Austin could either be very good or very bad as time went on. He only hoped Ally would never see that side of him. Gods be good that he never raised his hand to her in any way.

_Ally's POV:_

After crying into my pillow for a couple of minutes, I heard a knock at the door before someone entered the room. I looked up and saw a young girl walk into the room, towels and bath supplies in hand. She bowed to me as she spoke,

"Good day, my lady, my name is Brooke and I shall be your lady's maid while you are staying here. If you will follow me, I shall help prepare you for your bath." She said as she walked over to the door on the right side of the room.

I looked at her, wary of why she was even here, before standing up from the bed. I could tell from the look in her eyes that she didn't want to be here either. I walked with her to the bathroom and was in awe of what I saw. This bathroom had to be bigger than my entire room with a large tub in the middle of the room, large windows that overlooked the entire village, and small white doves flitting in the windows. It took me awhile before I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat for me to realize I wasn't alone.

I looked up and saw Brooke holding her arms out towards me. I realized she wanted to help me remove my tattered and torn nightgown from my body. I blushed slightly before telling her that I could do that myself. She seemed taken aback by it, but allowed me to do. I also had her turn around to have some sort of modesty.

I lifted the nightgown over my head and off my body when I felt a pair of eyes back on me. I looked back and saw Brooke staring at me with an unimpressed look on her face. It disappeared as soon as I locked eyes with her, but I know what I saw. I used my hands to cover my chest as she led me to the large tub. I sighed as I sank into the lavender scented water, my favorite scent by far.

After a while, I felt Brooke place her hands on my head and begin to shampoo my hair. I would normally do it myself, but I just don't the energy to fight.

"I still don't see what he sees in you."

My eyes flew open at what I heard. Was she talking about me?

"What?" I asked.

"I just wondered why Lord Austin would want someone like you." I felt her begin to grip my hair too tight for my liking. In fact, it was border lining on completely painful.

"I mean look at you; no hips, small breasts, and entirely no sex appeal at all. It just tickles me pick to think my lord would want anything to do with such a thing as you." She said, a sickly sweet, slightly mad, smile appeared on her face. I now felt completely unsafe as she began running a comb through the knots in my hair. I could feel each one being ripped from my scalp as she tugged and pulled on my hair.

When she finished I finally felt like I could breathe. Brooke had reverted back to her other personality, if you will, and help me back into the bedroom. I saw other young maids waiting with a dress, make up, and other accessories. I looked back at Brooke for some kind of explanation.

"Tonight is the annual Blue Moon Ball, where we celebrate the anniversary of the agreement between the different magical races. You will be attending with his lordship, so we must make sure you look," She paused to look me up and down, "Better than your raggedy self."

It seemed only Brooke could make that sound like a comment and an insult at the same time.

I was dragged to a nearby vanity and placed on a small stool as the maids began working on me. They applied a dark eye shadow to my lid to give me a slightly smoky eye, a light shade of red is applied to my lips, and light, almost nude blush is applied to my cheeks. This make up actually made me look older, not like a little kid playing dress up in her mother's clothes.

The top layer of my hair was pulled into a braided bun at the back of my head, while the rest was kept long and free down my back.

This new look made me want to take a double take at myself.

The maids then moved me towards a small pedestal where a three sided mirror was set up to put on my dress. The dress was definitely not something I would wear in my normal life.

"It is his lordships wish that you wear this gown tonight to the ball." Brooke said, as she held onto the hanger. Figures he would pick out something like this for me to wear, something that was so modest, yet dangerously sexy at the same time.

It was black and completely covered the bust area with sleeves coming over the shoulders and meeting at the back of my neck, but that was when the modestly ended; the middle had an intricate design where there were diamond shape peep holes to show the skin of my midsection. The actual skirt was a tulle fabric that had a slit that, if I moved the wrong way, would flash many people. The three inch black heels didn't help either.

The girls around me began to complement me on how beautiful I looked in the gown, except for Brooke, when the door opened. In walked Dez, who was dressed in a red leather jerkin, a white shirt, black trousers, and black boots as he bowed to me and addressed me. I curtsied back to him and ended up falling from the pedestal due to the height of the heels I was wearing. Luckily, he was able to catch me before I hit the ground.

"I told Austin those heels would be too much for you." He said. I laughed a little as he helped to right my posture. He then gave me his arm and led me out of the room.

"I saw that Austin assigned Brooke as your lady's maid. I hope she hasn't given you too much trouble." He told me. I began to tell him about what had happened in the bathroom.

"That's to be expected, you see Brooke and Austin had a small fling a couple of years ago. Ever since that one night, she's been obsessed with him. She's driven away so many of Austin's female servants that I'm surprised we even have a female staff." I laughed at that part.

"Austin never thought to keep Brooke as a partner? I mean she has plenty of sex appeal for him to be satisfied." Dez laughed at what I said and proceeded to talk until we entered a grand ballroom.

"We'll finish our conversation later." He told me. I noticed something flicker in his eyes; sadness, almost pity flashed in his crystal eyes. He walked away and I was left alone in this large room.

Everyone's eyes seemed to follow me everywhere I went. It gave me the greatest unease to even stand in one place for too long and people kept coming up to me, asking to touch me. Come on, like you've never seen a regular human before!

People were moving about, talking to each other or sampling what I thought had to be the weirdest, yet most delicious food I had ever had. I noticed that there was a raised dais towards the back of the room where a throne sat vacant. It confused me as the magical folk don't really have a king, actually I don't really know what or how they rule their countries, villages? I don't really know what to call those either.

Suddenly, I saw everyone in the room get to their knees as someone walked across a carpeted aisle towards the dais and throne. I felt myself gasp as I saw Austin sit on the throne and the occupants of the room turn towards it. He spotted me in the crowd and once again, that arrogant smirk appeared on his face. How I wish I could just knock him upside his pretty ass face!

I saw Dez standing next to him as the lizard man from earlier walked onto the dais.

"Good people of the covenant of Eldarin, on this night we remember the unification of the magical races. Tonight we also honor our country's 400th anniversary and what better way to celebrate than with an announcement from our great and just ruler; His Majesty, the Witch-King, Austin Moon!"

WHAT?! This man was the king of the magical folk?! Why did my life have to be like this? I then felt someone grab my arm and drag me to the dais. I was placed next to Austin's throne and made to stand until Austin motioned for me.

"Tonight, we remember a day when history was made. Our ancestors united and broke the boundaries between us." The occupants in the hall began to cheer, "But, it has been brought to my attention that there is still one boundary yet to be broken: the rift between the magical and the normal." No one cheered, but there were murmurs going through the crowds. I felt the eyes on me again as Austin turned towards me. He offered me his hand and, reluctantly, I took it.

He brought me to his side as he spoke again.

"As many of you are aware, this beautiful, young girl was brought to me to bridge that gap. When we marry on the next full moon, the bond between us and our worlds will be cemented, unbreakable for the rest of eternity."

Again, I repeat, WHAT?! The hell was he thinking proclaiming such an absolutely, impossible idea?! I didn't come to him; he kidnapped me, brought me here against my will and now he expects me to marry him? I felt my head begin to spin, a nauseated feeling growing in the pit of my stomach.

I then saw the lizard man bring forth a rectangular box, which he handed to Austin. He opened it to reveal a crescent moon shaped amulet. He removed it from the box and moved behind me,

"With my family's crest hanging from her neck, the promise of betrothal is sealed. Lady Ally Dawson shall become the next Witch-Queen!" He tied the amulet around my neck and I suddenly couldn't breathe. I could hear voices screaming, people shouting, and shapes moving about, but nothing was in focus. Everything around me began to spin harder and harder until eventually, all I saw was black and everything faded away.

**Whoa! This is the longest chapter I have written so far! So much has happened and you see the start of Austin's plan for Ally and the struggles that Ally will soon face. Remember; keep up the reviews, favorites, and follows for this story and I'll give you the next chapter.**


	6. You're a Witch, Ally

**What UP! Here is the next chapter of **_Devil in the Shadows_** and may I just say WOW! I didn't think that I would have so many reviews, likes, and follows on this story. You guys are really encouraging me to continue! The chapter will begin with Austin before he proposed to Ally and continue from there.**

**I also would like to mention that I loved this week's episode of Austin &amp; Ally. There were _so many _Auslly feels; the dancing at the end just threw me over the edge!**

**By the way, asking for some prayers and encouragement, as on Friday the 13th, I and many other ladies will be marching in a parade. Its Mardi Gras season here in New Orleans and my group, the Nawlins Nymphs, will be dancing and marching 6 miles in Krewe d'état. Pray I don't die on the route. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Austin &amp; Ally**

Chapter 6

You're a Witch, Ally

_Austin's POV (after his 'talk' with Dez):_

How dare he talk to me like that?!

He maybe my friend, but he is my familiar and he had absolutely no right to tell me what to do. I hate to think that what I plan to do might make her hate me more, but it is essential that I do it to keep her here.

After leaving my study I began the journey to my room to begin preparing for the ball. I made sure that Brooke had the dress ready and dismissed her back to Ally. After dismissing her, I proceeded to my bathroom to clean myself.

As I sat in the warm water, my thoughts began to wander to the current situation; Brooke.

I knew placing Brooke as Ally's ladies maid might have been a bad idea, considering our history and the fact that she's a full wolfs bane sprig short of a werewolf repellent, but I had no other person who could do it. I just hope she didn't go too crazy for her. She may only be a servant, but Brooke is from the third most powerful magical family in Eldarin. If Ally did anything to upset her enough, she could easily be killed.

"My lord, if you will step this way, your formal wear is ready." Jacek, my half-lizard butler, said, breaking me out of my thoughts. I nodded and followed him out of my bathroom.

Jacek had chosen a white dress with a black vest and dress coat over it, followed by long, black trousers with matching black dress shoes. My hair was pulled back with some simple styling to get it to 'flop' the right way. I knew Ally would be wearing black, so I kind of wanted us to match.

I looked at myself in the mirror once Jacek was done and I got to say, I look great. To be honest though, I always look good.

"Everything is in place, your majesty. Lady Ally is being escorted to the ball room by Lord Dez and is completely in the dark." Jacek told me as he adjusted my tie.

"Good, I don't want anything to disrupt my plan." I said as walked to the other side of the room. I took the box out of my coat pocket and pulled the amulet out.

It wasn't a huge amulet, it resembled a standard locket size pendant, but it was perfect. Who knew that this tiny thing can seal my bond with Ally permanently? By permanently, I meant marriage.

Ally's father is actually the only son of the Dawson family, an important branch of the human world's hierarchy. They owned just, if not more, land and money than their actual king. Any man that did marry her would inherit a hefty dowry. That dowry is what will help bring my plans full circle.

Don't get me wrong, I love Ally, I really do, but the dowry is a big part of my overall plan.

I strung the amulet on a matching silver chain and placed it back in its small box.

"Your majesty, if you do not mind my asking, but what exactly is this plan you have made? I mean, you have a vast amount of young witches from any of the prominent warlock families. Surely, this little human girl can't be the one you wish to make your queen?" Jacek said. Once again someone has tried to hamper me from getting what I want. But, I had to keep my cool and not hurt anyone before my big night.

I sucked in a breath, released it and simply turned back to Jacek. I could feel his bright yellow eyes widen as I turn back to him, the fear growing within them. I walked up to him, slowly, almost like a predator stocking his prey. I looked him in the eye, smiled, and handed him the box.

"Just remember to give this to me when I ask." I then walked past him and out my bedroom door, him following behind as he overcame his shock.

The rest seemed to trickle by in a slight haze as I walked to my throne and sat down on it. I moved my gaze through the crowd when I finally saw her. It was definitely a huge step up from what she wore back in her home.

She simply radiated beauty and sexiness from every part of her. I wish that I could trample her onto the floor and have my wicked way with her, but I had to be patient. Ally is a lady and as a lady she needs to be loved, nurtured before she will be willing to give herself to me.

_After you're married, Austin _I reminded myself

After Jacek was finally done speaking, I spoke to my guards to go and get Ally. They nodded and went to her. I could see on her face that she was very surprised when she heard the news. That I' am the Witch-King, ruler of all warlocks, witches, and all magical kind and soon she would be my queen. When the first part of my speech was done, I lifted my hand for her to take. She took it, a little reluctantly, and came to stand by my side.

When the rest of my speech was made, I could feel the tension rise in the room. Whether it was good or bad, I couldn't tell and frankly, I didn't care. When Jacek brought the amulet forward and I placed it around her neck, that was all the mattered to me; she was now undoubtedly and eternally mine.

I placed a small kiss on the back of her neck and felt her shaking. I then saw that her eyes were blinking rapidly and her breathing increased before she passed out. I easily caught her before she hit the ground, shifting her in my arms, and excusing myself to take her back to her room. She must have just been overcome with everything that has happened. Hopefully, a little sleep will bring her back.

Leaving the ballroom, I could feel a pair of eyes follow me out. I turned to the right to see Brooke; a maddening, crazed look was on her face. I knew announcing it before my court meant that she would most likely hear it, but I didn't think that she would look like. I gripped Ally tighter in my arms as I walked out the ballroom. We arrived at our room a little after, I depositing her on the bed. I sat down on the ground next to the bed and just gazed at her.

It felt so strange to say it; _our room_ and yet it felt so right at the same time. I knew everything about her. What she likes to eat (pickles), her favorite color (red), and the instrument she loves to play the most (piano, sometimes guitar). I also know that she has a secret diary that she doesn't let anyone else read, let alone touch (if anyone even looks at it she'll grab it and say "Don't touch my book!"), she has a goose named Pickles, and that she use to have really bad stage freight.

Even though I know the small things, I still want to know more. However, to do that, I'll need her trust, which will, unfortunately, take time. Hopefully, not too long though, I do have a limit.

My ears perked up at the sound of a moan and rustling of the sheets. Ally was starting to awaken. I placed my hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her as I whispered in her ear,

"Ally, sweetie, wake up, we need to talk." She began to open her eyes, but I noticed that there were small tears prickling at the edge of her eyes. What was she dreaming about that would bring tears?

That didn't matter when I felt her move away from me. She stood on the other side of the bed; hatred was clearly visible in her eyes.

"What the hell was that back there?! You're the king of the magical kind and you want me to marry you? I probably already know the answer to this, but are you out of your damn mind?!" You could just feel the hatred radiate around the entire room. I knew it was time to tell her the truth, if I wanted to gain her trust.

I sighed as I sat down on the bed and motioned for her to do the same. However, she remained standing and wrapping her arms across her chest.

"Ally, I have something to ask you: have you ever been able to do things that just have no explanation?" I asked her. I saw her right eyebrow rise in confusion and then drop back in concentration. "Any time you were angry, sad, or happy, were there strange occurrences such as a favorite toy appearing before you or glass breaking without even touching it?"

She looked even more confused until it dawned on her.

"I remember that I had lost my songbook when I was 10 years old. I looked everywhere for it and still couldn't find it. I felt so sad that I lost it and scared because I didn't want anyone to read what was inside. All I knew was that I wanted my book back more than anything else." She said. I saw her move to sit back on the bed, her back facing me. "The next morning, however, I suddenly found it in my hands, as if it had never been lost. Almost… like…"

"Magic." I finished, her head snapping back towards me. "There's a reason for that, a much deeper meaning." Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped opened a little when I said it.

"You're a witch, Ally." That's when all hell broke loss.

_Ally's POV: _

I maybe saying this a lot lately, but I will say it again; What the Hell?!

What does he mean by saying I'm a witch? That's just impossible, I mean, I'm just a normal human girl. There's nothing special about me except for my family's wealth and power.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but it's all true. You have magical blood flowing through your veins; blood that is from the oldest and strongest of the warlock clans." Austin said trying to comfort me.

"It doesn't make sense. Wouldn't my parents have told me if I had that kind of ancestry? I mean, something like this doesn't happen to everyone, especially me." I tried to reason with Austin, that no way could any of this be true, but he just chuckled. He got off the bed and walked to the nearby window, leaning against it.

"Ally where do you think warlocks and witches started?" Austin said, a slight smile etched into his face. "Our kind was started with normal humans who delved into the world of magic as a way to heal others. At the time that was all they wanted; an easier way to keep people healthy. Soon, however, they began to learn other things, such as how to control the weather, create better, more fertile soil, and how to cure things such as infertility."

That did make sense to me now because my mother went through that and there were others in our village that would go to warlocks for such potions. It also made sense because humans always sought easier ways out everything.

"I still don't see what that has to do with me." I said, still confused.

"When the hierarchy of warlock clans was created there were 6 warlock clans that ruled alongside mine, the Moons. They were the Starr's, the Morgenstern's, the Bane's, the La Fontaine's, and the Diae's. Out of those families, the Diae's were said to have the strongest magic running through their veins." He said, looking back at me. That's great to know, but, again, what does that have to do with me? Then it struck me right in the face.

"I'm a part of the Diae's?" Austin nodded his head in a yes.

"150 years ago, my grandfather, Atticus Moon, was betrothed to the then only daughter of the Diae's, Katarina. However, Katarina was a strong willed woman and decided to go against what her parents wanted. So, the night before she was to formally accept his proposal, she snuck out from her home to the human world." Oddly enough that sounds like something I would want to do if I was in that same situation. Wait I' am in that same situation. "While she was there Katarina met and fell in love with a young man and ended up staying there, forsaking her immortality to die with him."

"What happened to the Diae clan?" I asked.

"They died out. Katarina was the only child they had and without her, their name and magic died out. Well, at least, they thought it had died out." He said, looking at me intensely. I felt like his gaze could see right through me, but in a good way, like I kind of wanted him to continue looking at me with those hazel eyes.

"So, again, what does that make me, Katarina's descendant?" He smiled and shook his head. I once again couldn't feel myself breath when he nodded.

Austin must have noticed because he rushed to me and put his hand back and rubbed circles on it. It felt strangely comforting like something my mom would do when I was upset about anything. I soon felt myself leaning into his chest seeking more of his warmth and comfort. He soon pulled away.

"Right now, I think I'll leave you alone for the night. Please feel free to use anything in the room and I'll see you in an hour." With that said he pulled his dress jacket back on and walked out the door.

I took his advice and moved towards the bathroom for a soothing bath with lavender scented water. I had a lot on my mind to think about. As I began to sink into the water, I felt like there were a hundred, maybe thousands, of thoughts running through my head.

I was Katarina Diae's descendant, which means I have magical blood running through my veins, but whose side of the family is it? It could be my father's side as Katarina would have changed her name to her husband's when she married. That would seem the most likely, but it could also be on my mother's side. Katarina probably did change her last name, but she might have had only one child, a daughter, who couldn't carry on her father's name from that marriage.

When I thought about that, my mind wandered to my parents. How were they coping after I was kidnapped? Were they healthy, sad, depressed or trying to find me? I knew my mother had to be devastated by this. My heart began to break at the mere thought of my mother's sad face. I was the only child she was able to have and my father, he tried everything to be able to give me to my mother. Risked his life to get a potion regardless of what he might have to pay in the future.

Another thought decided to pop into my head; Austin. He seemed so different from the man I met. He wasn't cruel, manipulative or possessive; he was kind, caring, and comforting to be around. It was almost like there are two Austin's and I got the good one. Maybe we could, possibly be friends, but only if he kept up this good side.

When I felt my eyes begin to get heavy, I knew it was time to get out and prepare for bed. As I began to rise from the water, I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders and push me back down under the water. I thrashed and began clawing at the hands held me down and was able to bite on the left arm that released me. I coughed, gasping for air as I resurfaced and stared in horror at who was at the edge of the large tub.

**Dun-Dun-DA! Honorable mention to the person(s) who can name the one that tried to drown Ally. Well, you learned the first part of what Austin has planned for Ally and we saw a softer side to the Witch-King. You'll get to learn more if you review, favorite, and follow this story. See ya next time!**


	7. High Warlock Avion Stark

**WHAT UP! **

**Hey, guys, thanks to everyone who has now gotten this story to 40+ reviews, 13 favorites, and 24 follows. Again, you guys are a-ma-zing! I know I mention that anyone who guessed the mystery person would be mention, but I got another idea. **

**Don't worry you will be mention when he/she is officially introduced. For now I will focus on Ally harnessing her latent magically potential and feelings for Austin. He decides to test her limits on both**

**Late delay in update because I have been very busy. You can't live in New Orleans without going to Mardi Gras parades. **

**As far as having a schedule for updates, I really don't have one. I have a lot going on right now and that tends to keep me busy. Rest assured though I will try at least every couple of days after the previous update.**

**Oh and who loves R5's new song 'Let's Not Be Alone Tonight'? Because I so totally do!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Austin and Ally**

Chapter: 7

High Warlock Avion Stark

_Previously_

_When I felt my eyes begin to get heavy, I knew it was time to get out and prepare for bed. As I began to rise from the water, I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders and push me back down under the water. I thrashed and began clawing at the hands held me down and was able to bite on the left arm that released me. I coughed, gasping for air as I resurfaced and stared in horror at who was at the edge of the large tub._

_Ally's POV:_

No one, there was no standing there. I looked to my left, to my right, front, and back and still couldn't find anyone. My reasonable side was saying that I imagined it and I had simply fallen asleep in the water. Yet, I know I felt hands on my shoulder blades pushing me back down.

When my breathing finally calmed down, I made my way out of the tub, more like a swimming pool, grabbed a towel and walked back into the bedroom. I found a maid waiting with a new nightgown to give me. I could tell that Austin picked it out because it was very sheer and revealing and only went to about above my knees. When I had removed my makeup, I went to try and remove the amulet from my neck. Well, tried being the main word. The damn thing wouldn't come off! The clasp on the back had in fact disappeared completely and now I can't take it off. I heaved a huge sigh as I dismissed the maid and sat against the headboard of the bed while braiding my hair. Being along, I could finally see what the room looked like.

It wasn't very big, just about the size of an average master bedroom, but it had a very lovely interior to it. The room itself looked normal; no cauldrons bubbling with some horrific mixture, no small creatures hanging from the ceiling, nothing that we're told as children that warlocks and witches have. Then again Austin also doesn't live in a gingerbread house or have a disfigured face.

The furniture was pretty normal as well. There was a dresser in the far right corner with a vanity attached to it. The best part of the room, at least to me, is the balcony. There were two large French door window that when opened lead to this beautiful balcony where you could see for miles on end.

I thought that if I looked hard enough, maybe I could see my home, but the forest entrance blocked anything beyond it. I felt my heart break even more when I thought of my home. The only thing in my mind was figuring out a way to get back, but that meant possibly angering Austin. But, if I agreed to everything he wanted, maybe he would let me go and visit them. I could also make the excuse that I wanted my parents to come to our… wedding. Even thinking about marrying him made me shiver.

But, was it in disgust or… dare I say it… pleasure?

There was no doubt that Austin is a handsome man, but we barely knew each other and we didn't exactly start off on the right foot. Who kidnaps someone and then demands that that person marry them?! But the best part was then finding out that my great-great-great grandmother was actually a witch from this world and that I have magical powers.

I heaved a sigh as I turned on my side, my back to the door, as my head began to hurt. This was one of those moments when I really needed my mom and Trish. They were the only ones I could be able to talk to about these kinds of problems, but that was the problem. They weren't here and I probably wouldn't be able to see them again.

I felt the world drop out from under me as my eyes finally gave way and my world blacked out into sleep.

_Austin's POV:_

What a night!

This whole ball has just completely drained me and now all I want is crawl into bed, hopefully beside Ally. I know she'll be asleep by the time I get to the bedroom, makes it easier to sneak in beside her. I know that sounds creepy, but it's not like she can hurt me.

After I had left Ally, I had returned to the ball to an eruption of congratulations and the like, but there were also many that objected to my choice of a bride. A few had come up to ask why I wanted to marry a human, but then they also remembered my speech from before. Many wanted to know what I had planned to make my plan a reality, but being the sneaky person I'am, I kept it all to myself. I only told them to wait until the next full moon when Ally and I would marry.

It was also a surprise to them when I said I would marry Ally. For years, the other warlock clans began pushing to their daughters my way in hopes that I would choose one of them for my queen. Each time, however, I rejected each and every one of them. It wasn't that they weren't good enough, pretty enough, or smart enough; it was because I didn't think I wanted to get married.

I had always seen marriage as something that ties a person down, keeps them from living their full potential and I didn't want anything like that. Then Ally came along and changed my ideals. All I wanted was her by my side and I wouldn't let anything keep that from happening.

My thoughts ended when I arrived at my bedroom door. I silently opened it, not surprised one bit that Ally was fast asleep. I walked to the edge of the bedside that she was on and just stared at her. Even in her sleep was beautiful beyond compare. She did, however, look as though she was in some kind of pain as her face was scrunched up in sadness. I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead to try and soothe her. Thankfully, it worked just enough for her to have less pain in her face.

I smiled and gently got off the bed to go and change into my night clothes. I found a loose shirt and sleep pants to wear and crawled into the bed. Gently, I moved my arms around Ally's midsection and brought her close to me. Her head was just underneath my chin. It was as if she was meant to fit into my body just like a puzzle piece.

I felt my eyes begin to close as I finally fell asleep.

***The Next Day***

_Ally's POV:_

I felt the sun shining down on my face from the slightly open curtains and tried to pry my eyes open. I was able to open them just slightly and began to get out of bed. Well, I tried to, at least. My entire upper half felt restricted like there was some kind of snake wrapped around me. I looked down and saw a pair of muscular arms wrapped tightly around my midsection. Those arms can only mean one thing.

I was able to turn my head over my shoulder and met with the sleeping face of my warlock capture/fiancé.

All of a sudden my mind went completely blank. When had he come back and why does he have his arms around me? He can't possibly think that 'this' is whatever 'this' is, okay in anyway.

I heard him begin to wake up and, not really thinking, pretended to still be asleep. I felt him remove his vice like grip on my waist and I felt like I could actually breathe. I thought that he would just get up and leave me alone, but that was until I felt his hands begin to move.

_Austin's POV:_

I knew she was awake because I felt her move from within my arms. If she thinks she can fool one of the best warlocks in existence then she has another thing coming. So I decided to be a little creative.

I unwrapped my arms from her waist and allowed her a little time to breathe and think that I had gotten up. However, I was not far from her at all. I began by moving the hair from her neck, placing my lips on her neck I began to gently nip and suck on it. I could feel her squirm underneath me, but it wasn't enough to end her façade. So I decided to take it up a little.

I moved my left hand, starting at her legs and moving upward over her flat stomach, feeling the soft skin beneath it. I ventured higher until I reached her perfectly sized breasts. I grabbed onto one and began to knead it. The sheer nightgown I had given her allowed for me to feel everything especially when her nipples stiffened against the material.

Between kissing her on her neck and my hands on her breast, pretending to sleep became very hard for her to keep up. I moved up to her ear and began to nibble on her earlobe,

"Ally, you can either quit pretending and wake up or I can bind you to the bed and keep doing more of this. I'am not opposed to the second choice." Her eyes immediately popped opened and I, unfortunately, had to detach myself from her. She sat up and turned her head towards me; a scowl was etched onto her face. Even when she'd mad, she's still beautiful.

"You're really lucky you put this stupid spell on me or else the Moon lineage would end with you." It's cute how she thinks I'm scared of her.

I sighed as I got off the bed and moved towards the dresser in the corner of the room. I found some clothes and threw them to Ally. She stared at them and then at me.

"What are these for exactly?" I sighed again.

"Today is the first day of your lessons." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Lessons for what exactly; math, science, writing or all of the above? If so, I've already had enough, in fact, I surpassed many of my teachers." I smirked and turned back to her.

"I'm sure you haven't had magic lessons. You'll need them if you're to become my Witch-Queen." I saw the shock on her face that slowly morphed into anger. She got off the bed and came to stand in front of me. Again, it was cute when she tried to be confrontational, but the fact she only came up to about my chin, didn't make it any scarier.

"About this engagement, it can't be legal considering I never agreed to anything beforehand."

"None of that matter now, your consent came when your father took the elixir. You also didn't fight me on the way here or in front of the entire covenant. By the rules and rights of _our _people, I can do what I did without any form of consent from you." I decided to be bold and brought her close to me, my arms around her waist and our fronts touching.

"You can try and find any and every loophole in this arrangement, but you must face this one little fact." I brought my right hand up to neck and grabbed hold of the amulet. "This around your neck makes you mine." I dropped my head to her chest, "This contract on your chest makes you mine. Any way you look at it, Ally, you're mine from this day until our last." I know that may sound harsh, but I have to make her see that there was no getting out of this. I removed my arms from her waist and moved to the door, my clothes in hand.

"When you're dressed, Dez will escort you to the practice room. There you will meet your first instructor on harnessing your magic." I, despite my better judgment, looked back at her. I could see that she was shaking and now I felt guilty, but tough love was needed and she'll learn that in the coming months. "Dez will be here soon and when he is, I expect you to be dressed and ready for your first lesson."

And with that said I left the room.

_No One's POV:_

After Austin left Ally collapsed to the floor, tears not far from her eyes. Whether they were tears of anger or sorrow, she didn't care. All she wanted was to let them flow or else she'd hear about it later.

After she let her tears flow, she got off the floor and moved towards the clothes on the bed. She picked them up and was pleasantly surprised with what he had given her. It wasn't a dress instead he had given her a bright, yellow bohemian short sleeved shirt, which she layered with a denim vest. She picked up the jean shorts, pulled them on and examined herself in the mirror.

If her mother saw her in these clothes, she would have a heart attack. In her society, a woman never wore pants, let alone shorts and it was kind of nice. She actually really liked this change, which was a first so far.

She was pulling on the cute ankle length boots when there was knock at the door. She didn't have to ask who it was.

"Come in Dez, I know it's you." He entered the room and Ally swore she was blinded. "Wow, Dez, that's some outfit."

Dez had on a white shirt with different brightly colored shapes, bright orange pants that were held up by suspenders. His shoes were normal except that they were also bright orange.

"Thanks, I've always been told I had a great sense of style." Ally laughed at that and allowed Dez to escort her to where ever they were going.

The first couple of minutes had been quite awkward. They didn't exactly have anything to talk about and Ally knew that Dez is Austin's best friend, so she couldn't say anything about him to Dez.

"It's alright to talk about Austin if you want." Ally lifted her head to Dez, shock written all over her face.

"But, you guys are best friends, don't you tell him everything?" Dez chuckled. He came to a stop in the hallway and turned to Ally.

"We maybe best friends, but we don't tell each other everything. There are things about me that he doesn't know and I tend to keep it that way." He took her hand and patted it, "Look, I know how he can be and if you ever need anyone to talk to my door is always open. I know he can be a bit…"

"Abrasive, possessive, a bit bipolar or just plain crazy, either of those can be used to describe him." He chuckled again.

"Yes, he can be all of those things, but underneath all of that is a really good guy. You'll be going a lot before the full moon comes and Austin just wants you to be fully adjusted and ready for your new position. If you don't live up to what the rest of the covenant expects from their future queen, well, let's just say, it'll be like the Salem witch trials only actual witches will be hunting you." That didn't exactly cheer her up, but it did give her an idea.

If she could grasp hold of her magic enough, maybe she could find a way to break the contract, engagement and get home. With that decided she knew she could hold out until she did enough research. When in doubt always look in a book.

The rest of their walk was filled with pleasant conversation until they came to a door where smoke was coming through the small rectangular window. Ally became a little weary and was inching backwards until Dez stopped her.

"Beyond this door is your instructor, we call him High Warlock Stark. He's been teaching the warlock clans for over four millennia and if he can teach a slacker like many of his students, then I know he can teach you." She didn't know if that was meant to be a compliment or an insult, but either way, she couldn't say anything against it.

"This is where I leave you. Austin has given me directions to bring you here and then continue my daily duties. Warlock Stark may seem a bit abrasive, but you'll warm up to him after a while." With that he bowed and walked down the hallway

Ally opened the door and she cautiously walked in. However, she wasn't disappointed with what she saw. Inside the room was gigantic library that had two levels to it. Each level had more books that Ally has ever seen in her life. The floor level had tables with opened books, bubbling cauldrons, and small bottles labeled with strange ingredient names such as Sprig of Wolf bane, Elderberry Juice, Eyeball of Spiked Horntail.

Ally walked down the staircase to stare into glass cases filled with different kinds of wands, staves, and magical weaponry. They seemed quite old and fragile, but to Ally is felt kind of nostalgic. One weapon in particular stood out to her; a small dagger, about the size of a small sword with a rusted handle and a steel blade. Everything in this place brought back a feeling of nostalgia. As if she had been here before…

"It truly is like looking in a mirror." She turned around to see a man standing at the right side of the second level. "You looked exactly like your ancestor even down to choosing the same kind of weaponry." He began to descend the spiral staircase and was soon standing by one of the tables. Ally could now get a good look at the man.

He wasn't very old; he appeared to be in his mid-30s, with short light brown hair and a matching stubble beard. His face is very angular with high cheek bones and a slight manly touch to it. He stood at about 5'10 and was dressed in the standard warlock attire of a long, flowing black robe with dark trousers, black t-shirt, and black loafers.

"Warlock Stark, I' am correct in assuming that is who you are?" Ally asked. He smiled at her and offered his hand.

"High Warlock Avion Stark; teacher to all the major warlock clans for the past four millennia and now, it seems, teacher to the future Witch-Queen and last heir to the Diae clan. I honestly never thought I would see the day." He moved back to the table and looked at a cauldron filled with a black, bubbling substance.

"Yeah, about that, you said that it was like looking in a mirror when you saw me, exactly what did you mean by that?"

"I use to teach Katarina when she was young, one of my most promising students, and that dagger you were holding was her weapon of choice. It belongs to all Diae warlocks and witches, but since the clan ended, I took it and placed it in that case for observation." Ally raised an eyebrow.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Avion looked at her and turned back to an opened book. He turned page after page after page until he stopped at one in particular.

He showed it to Ally. Inside was a picture of Avion standing next to a young woman, holding the same dagger in her hand. The woman looked exactly like her.

"That is Katarina Diae, still doubt that you're a witch?" Well with that evidence there was no way she could deny it any longer.

"So, what does that mean for me? Where do I go from here?" A thousand questions formed in her head, but only those two made it out of her mouth. Stark raised his hand towards the tables and motioned for her to move.

"We will begin your journey to harness your magical potential. We have until the full moon and if you are anything like your ancestor, then it should be relatively easy."

After all, practice makes perfect… right?

**We see the first step in Ally's journey to becoming a witch and it's going to be long one. This chapter, by the way, took forever to write! I could really use some ideas, so if you have any, don't be afraid to tell me.**

**Anyway, remember to write out those reviews, they really help me to continue.**

**Much love and thanks!**


	8. Practice Makes PerfectRight?

**WHAT UP!**

**Hello and welcome to the 8th chapter of **_Devil in the Shadows_** and may I just say, it feels good to say that. I just hope we can keep this pace up and bring in more!**

**I would also like to mention that I'am working on another story entitled, **_My Sister's Secret_**. It will be an Auslly story with a little Trez thrown in, so be on the lookout.**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Austin and Ally**

Chapter 8

Practice Makes Perfect…Right?

_Previously:_

_"So, what does that mean for me? Where do I go from here?" A thousand questions formed in her head, but only those two made it out of her mouth. Stark raised his hand towards the tables and motioned for her to move._

_"We will begin your journey to harness your magical potential. We have until the full moon and if you are anything like your ancestor, then it should be relatively easy."_

_After all, practice makes perfect… right?_

_Ally's POV:_

I thought that meeting Warlock Stark would be the hard part of the day, but boy was I wrong.

Learning magic wasn't like learning a regular subject like English or arithmetic. It involved learning all of those subjects, piling them into one equation and hoping you don't blow up the huge library.

_SLAP_

That was the sound of Avion slapping me with his hand again.

"NO! How many times must I tell you, it's only 1/3 Eye of Newt, stir counter-clockwise three times, wait 10 minutes, THEN you add the 2/5 of Moon Dust and finish with a light, _light _sprinkle of Fungus of Toadstool." I heard him sigh for about the 20th time this morning and place his hand over his face. I sighed as well because it was also the 20th time I tried to make this potion.

The potion he had me working on was called the Blocker Potion and just like it sounds; it's meant to block any kind of offensive magic directed at the person wearing it around their neck or any place where it can be well hidden. It was meant to be used only for defense and would spring up anytime I needed protection.

This potion was meant to be a starter assignment, a level 1 potion, but even I still hadn't managed to complete it. It the span of one hour I had managed to burn through the table, almost singe off my eyebrows, and cause Avion's coat to catch on fire.

It was killing me that I couldn't get this right because failure was never an option for me. I never failed at anything. I managed to master playing the piano and writing my own songs before I was 5 years old. If I could do that then I could surely make this potion.

I set out to make the Blocker Potion again and kept a close eye on the bubbling cauldron.

So far so good, nothing has exploded or caught on fire. I could feel Avion careful gaze as I stirred the substance. I looked back at him as I put the toadstool fungus and then waited for something to happen. But I got nothing, even after the 10 minute wait time, nothing changed. I looked back at Avion, silently asking if I had messed something up, but he just smiled at me.

"Just wait and watch what happens." I raised an eyebrow at him and turned my head back to the cauldron. I stared at it until the liquid has turned from a bright purple color to a clear, translucent color. I could feel the smile burst onto my face as I looked at the potion. I had successfully completed it and I didn't burn anything!

I felt Avion place a hand on my back and smile at me.

"Well, it only took about 20 tries and the singeing of my robe, but you finally managed to make the Blocker Potion." He said as he reached for a small vial. He scooped up the liquid and placed it inside. "Keep this on you at all times and you shouldn't have any problems with anyone trying to attack you." He placed the vial in my hand and I placed it in the pocket of my shirt.

"Attack me? What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Ally, you will soon see that even in this palace with guards stationed everywhere, assassins and the like, are hiding just waiting to strike." I felt my eyes widen when he said that.

"What do you mean 'assassins'? Why would someone want to harm me, I haven't done anything."

"You have done something; you were chosen, by the Witch-King himself, to become his bride, but you are an outsider. Someone who doesn't know the first thing about magic or the way this world runs."

"Well, you know that none of this was my idea. I was kidnapped by their great 'Witch-King' without a second thought and thrown into this world. If it was up to me, I'd be back at home with my family." I sighed, throwing my face into my hands, feeling the onset of a huge migraine.

"Well, you can't exactly do anything now except to work on your magic." I once again raised an eyebrow at him. "I know you don't like this, but I can feel your potential. You may have the quality of a great witch." That caused me to laugh a little and brighten my mood as well.

After cleaning up the table, Avion decided to call it a day.

"Jacek should be here for you soon. Austin is expecting you for lunch today and it would be in your best interest to not keep him waiting." I simply nodded and began walking towards the staircase when Avion called me,

"And Ally, I know Austin can be a bit of a pain in the ass, but underneath all that, he is actually a really great guy." I stopped in my and turned back to face him. He smiled at me.

"Just give it time and you may find something in common." And with that he returned to a book he had grabbed from the table and marched up the left set of stairs to the second story.

I didn't really take what he said to heart, but you never know in this situation.

I walked up the staircase out into the hallway. I expected to see this 'Jacek' standing outside, but the hallway was completely empty. I knew that I should probably wait for him, but my curiosity got the better of me. I walked down the hallway and began to survey my surroundings. I had seen the exterior of his castle; dark red bricks that formed a formidable fortress. The inside, however, was very different.

The inside wasn't menacing in any way, if anything it was kind of homey and almost like my manor back home. The walls were lightly colored with stain glass windows placed throughout. Various paintings were also placed in between them, some originals no doubt considering I had never seen them before. A surprise came when I felt the heat of the sun directly at me feet and gasped at what I saw.

A beautiful courtyard lay before me filled with lavender bushes, tulips, carnations, roses, and other flowers surrounding a huge fountain. This was the high point of my day, this beautiful garden, because it brought a sense of home for me. My mother had a garden that we would plant together, we called it our 'mother-daughter' time.

There were small insects, such as butterflies, lady bugs, and bees happily flying around from flower to flower. It just brought a sense of 'awe' to me because this place was meant to be scary and then you find a beautiful garden nestled in here. It truly boggles my mind how many twists and turns this place has.

"Lady Ally, there you are!" I heard someone call. I turned around to see the lizard man standing in front of me, slightly out of breath.

"Thank goodness I found you. His majesty is waiting for you in his solar for lunch."

"And you are?" I asked.

"Oh yes, how rude of me to not introduce myself, I'am Jacek, his majesty's most trusted butler and footman as well as a level 5 earth warlock." He did a small bow and I couldn't contain a slight giggle. He looked back up at me and motioned back down the hallway.

"If you will follow me, his majesty is awaiting you in his solar." I simply nodded and followed his back down the hallway. I didn't know what to expect, but if it's anything like this morning, then I better keep my guard up.

_No One's POV:_

To say that Ally was nervous had to be the biggest understatement of the year. Following Jacek down the hallway, she could only he didn't take things too far. For all she knew, Austin could be exactly like he was that morning; forceful, controlling, and possessive. Or he could be the Austin she had last night; understanding, calm, and kind.

Whichever one she ended up with there was one thing she really hoped for; him keeping his hands to himself.

Ally was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't see that Jacek had stopped until she rammed into his back. She rubbed her bruised nose and saw that Jacek had stopped in front of two large wooden doors. Ally tried to peek over his shoulders, but the height difference made it impossible until he bowed.

"Your grace, I found Lady Ally as per your request." He stepped aside, still bowing, and Ally stepped inside the room. She saw Austin standing near a large panoramic opening in the side that showed the busy market place below. "Will you require anything else, sir?"

"No thank you Jacek, you may be excused." And with that, Jacek bowed again and walked back out, leaving Ally alone with Austin.

You could cut the tension with a knife.

Ally looked from the door to Austin, who was staring her down, trying to decide whether to move closer or walk out the door. Those were the only two places she could go as the room was quite small, big enough for only two or four people. The room also had a small table with two chairs placed in the middle filled with trays of fruits, meats, cheeses and two crystal goblets sitting next to a pitcher filled with wine.

Austin got off the side of the window and pulled out one of the chairs.

"Would you like to sit down or continue stand there like a tree?" He asked. Ally wanted to say something back, but her stomach was way ahead of her. The load rumbling caused a blush to form on her face and Austin to simply stand there and smile at her.

"I'll sit down, but not for you. Practicing magic really takes it out of a person and I could use the nourishment." She said as she moved to sit in the chair. Austin smirked as he pushed her chair in.

"Speaking of your lessons, I heard you may have an affinity for fire magic. Avion said you set his robe on fire and burned a hole through the table. I must say I've never heard of anyone managing to that much damage in one single hour." He laughed as he sat down and grabbed the pitcher of wine. He poured a glass for him and then motioned towards Ally. She had never really had much taste for wine, but seeing as it was the only drink available, she took it.

"Cut me some slack, I'm new to all of this. I'm sorry I'm not a natural like you, your highness." She said, taking a sip of her wine. The sweet, fruity taste was quite palatable, but it was still a required taste for her.

"I wasn't saying it to be mean; I was only saying that it shows you have great magical potential. Ally, not many can create fire just like that. The burners you were using are controlled by magic, not gas." He explained.

"But, if their controlled by magic, why did they flare up?" She said, reaching for a bunch of grapes on the tray before her.

"They would flare up when you got frustrated or angry, but that anger and frustration must be very high to do what you did. However, it could have led to you burning down the entire library, but you showed great restrain without thought. That shows an even greater sign of powerful magic." He said, sipping his wine. Ally had a shocked expression etched onto her face as she was still processing all this information.

It was a lot to take in, especially after the day she has had so far, and she felt her flitting around the room. They stopped however, when her eyes landed on a baby grand piano sitting in the corner of the room. She got out of her seat, startling Austin in the process, as she walked towards it.

She loved to play the piano; in fact it was the first instrument she learned how to play. Classical music was always her favorite to play; Bach, Beethoven, and the like came easily to her, but what she really loved was playing her own songs. She placed her hands over the keys as she sat down, a feeling of nostalgia overcoming her. She played a few keys as she broke into a smile.

She turned back to Austin, the smile remaining on her face.

"I didn't know you had a piano." She said, realizing how rude she was being by just leaving the table to play the piano.

"It's one of my favorite instruments to play when I'm stressed out about anything. I find it to be soothing for the mind and the soul." He said as he got up from the table and moved to sit next to her on the piano bench.

To say that he sitting so close to her wasn't uncomfortable would be telling the truth and yet lying at the same time. Ally moved her head back towards the keys as she continued to play. She then thought to the first song she had ever written. Out of habit she had begun to sing as well.

_I'm a little butterfly_

_Spread my colorful wings_

_Even though I'm small and frail_

_I can do most anything_

Austin looked at Ally with a smile on his face. He remembered when he first heard that song and he had to admit, for a five year old, she was pretty talented. Deciding to surprise her, he started playing and singing along with her.

_Caterpillar in my cocoon_

_I'm gonna be a butterfly soon_

_I'm a little butterfly_

_I can soar through the sky_

_So glad I ended up like this _

_Thanks to metamorphosis_

_I'm a butterfly_

_I'm a butterfly_

They finished the song, the ending note resonating in the room and slowly fading away. Suddenly, his hand seemed to 'accidently' nudge against her as they played the last key. Ally looked up and came face to face with Austin. Everything in the room seemed to stop when his eyes met hers, like they were the only two people in this entire castle. They stared at each other for a while when Austin decided to make the first move. He leaned in towards her, Ally not far behind. They were a few inches from touching; they could feel each other breaths on their faces, when a knock sounded from the door.

Austin let out a frustrated sigh as he walked towards the door, mentally cursing whoever decided to ruin his perfect moment. All that planning for nothing!

_We were so close and I could tell she wanted it too. _He thought. He opened the door.

"WHAT?!" He yelled.

He came face to face with Dez, who had jumped back a little after being yelled at, yelping a little in the process. Dez knew he had stumbled upon one of Austin's 'plans' to gain Ally's trust and possibly ruined it from being successful, but he was a king, and with being a king came responsibilities like…

"I'm sorry to disturb, my lord, but there are two of the five clans here wishing to seek an audience with you." Austin sighed again.

"Can't you give them some kind of excuse?" He pushed Dez a little ways away from the door, "I'm kind of in the middle of something." He said motioning his head towards the door and, more importantly, to Ally.

"I did, I told them that you were with your fiancé, working on wedding details, but that made them even more demanding. They will not leave until they receive their audience with you." He finished. Austin knew there was no getting around it, so he went back to Ally and told her he had some business to take care of. She simply nodded her head, not really understanding why he was telling her this.

"I think I'll head back to my room. I could use a hot bath to relax." She said as she got off the piano bench. Austin laugh a little, kissed her on the forehead, and then left. Dez stood there with his mouth open. He walked over to Ally.

"What was that about?" He asked. Ally looked at him, a little surprised.

"What do mean?"

"That little kiss and the fact that you let him do it without turning your head the other way, yesterday you couldn't stand him, not what? Are you considering going through with the marriage?" Ally hadn't thought about it that way.

Granted, that moment at the piano might have been taking things a little too far. She knew how Austin felt about her and that one moment could have made him think that she was considering this new life. She couldn't lead him on like that, but then something else popped into her head. The thought that maybe, just maybe, she does want it.

"I'm not sure about the marriage part, but learning magic is something I want to pursue. i want to see exactly how far I can go and what my limits are. So, I guess, that's my reason." She tried to make it sound convincing, but Dez didn't look one bit convinced of anything she said.

Giving up, she asked for Dez to escort her back to her room. He happily obliged and dropped her off at her room.

There wasn't a maid present in the room, so she took to running herself a bath. She turned the hot water on, poured lavender scented oil into it, and set to taking her clothes off and putting them neatly away. Suddenly, despite the steam from the water, the temperature seemed to drop about fifty degrees. Ally felt a cold shiver run up her back as she looked around the huge bathroom. There didn't seem to be anyone around, so she returned to folding her clothes.

However, Ally was certainly not alone in the bathroom. A shadow began to creep towards her as she hummed a little tune while folding her clothes. A hand rose up and the hand opened, palm side up.

As quick as it happened, Ally was thrown to the ground, her back making a 'thunk' against the tile floor, as her hands and legs were restrained by invisible ropes.

"Well, now that you're finally alone, I can finally finish what I started. Once I'm done with you, I'll make sure that Austin will never want to look at your ugly face ever again." A voice said. Ally was able to raise her head up just slightly so that she could a glimpse of who attacked her.

She gasped at who was standing above her.

"Brooke?!"

**DUN-DUN-DAAAAA! Well, for those of you who guessed it, yes, Brooke is the one who attacked Ally. Next chapter you will learn why, but it's pretty obvious as to why she attacked Ally. Remember to review and be on the lookout for my new story. Thanks!**


	9. Fight for Your Life

**WHAT UP!**

**First congrats to those of you who were able to name the person who attacked Ally, though, to be honest, it wasn't that hard. **

**XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX, Ross's Juliet, Nyah14, Twinkle, BieberVibes, Pixie, and It's lalall great job on naming that villain.**

**Anyways, please enjoy this chapter of **_Devil in the Shadows_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Austin and Ally**

Chapter 9

Fight for Your Life

_Previously:_

_As quick as it happened, Ally was thrown to the ground, her back making a 'thunk' against the tile floor, as her hands and legs were restrained by invisible ropes._

_"Well, now that you're finally alone, I can finally finish what I started. Once I'm done with you, I'll make sure that Austin will never want to look at your ugly face ever again." A voice said. Ally was able to raise her head up just slightly so that she could a glimpse of who attacked her. _

_She gasped at who was standing above her._

_"Brooke?!"_

_No One's POV:_

Ally couldn't believe what was happening. All she wanted was a nice, relaxing bath, now here she is held to the floor of the bathroom, naked with this psycho standing above her. Her life just keeps getting weirder and weirder the more she's here. Ally tried to get her wrists to unlock, but each time she tried, they snapped instantly back together. She heard Brooke begin to snicker at her struggle.

"It's useless to try and escape. Your stuck here until I decide to free you, which I can guarantee, won't be for a while." Ally looked up see Brooke standing over her. She could now see that Brooke was wearing a tight fitted top that had sleeves off the shoulders, a pair of shorts and thigh high brown leather boots. She reminded Ally of those girls that stood between market corners or hide in the seedier parts of the villages.

"Look, Brooke, if it's Austin you want, then you have absolutely nothing to worry about. I don't have feelings for him and probably will never have feelings for him, beyond friendship. So please-"Suddenly, Ally was cut off by a pressure being placed on her neck. She felt her oxygen being cut off, yet there was no hand, nor foot holding her down.

The pressure was soon gone and Ally began coughing to try and get air back into her lungs.

"I'd watch you say to me, you little slut, I outrank you as a level 7 earth mage and my specialty is telekinesis." She dropped to one knee and stared her in the face. "I could slowly squeeze your neck, watch the life slowly fade from your eyes, and escape without a scratch on me. There would be no evidence that I was here and you would be out of mine and Austin's life forever." I saw a crazed smile break out across her face and she laughed.

Who laughs when they've just admitted to wanting to kill someone?! Oh, right, this is Brooke we're talking about. Ally knew she had to find some way out of this or she was gonna end up six feet under in no time. Talking was out of the question and the only other thing she could think of was calling for Dez, but she didn't know where he was, so she was shit out of luck there.

Her train of thought was broken when Brooke stood back up and began to rack her eyes over Ally's body. She was scrutinizing every part of her body and she felt way too uncomfortable.

"Really, Austin left me for you? I still don't see why. You have no figure what so ever. In fact, it looks as though you've never even gotten beyond that innocent little schoolgirl phase." She said. Ally felt her kick her booted foot against her side causing her to yelp out in pain. "Plus, your breasts aren't nearly as big as mine and you still have lumps of baby fat still attached to you. It truly gives me a migraine thinking about the way Austin would go on and on about you."

Wait, what? Ally lifted her head back towards her, shock written all over her face.

"What do you mean 'go on and on about me'? I only just met him yesterday." Ally said. Brookes face lit up at what she said.

"You may have physically met him yesterday, but Austin has been watching you since the day you came out of your mother's womb." Now, Ally really couldn't breathe.

Austin has been watching her since she was born? Why would he do that? More importantly, how did he do it? There were guards anywhere Ally went, so surely one of them must have seen a strange, blonde haired man following her around.

"He sent his familiar, Dez, to watch you in his animal form, so no one would be suspicious. Anything Dez saw or heard would be relayed back to him through memories. I remember the first time I saw you, you were only 13, but that was when Austin told me of his plans." Ally thought that she could see tears collecting in the corners of Brooke's eyes. "I remember it so well because it was right after Austin had asked me to his chambers for the night."

_Flashback_

_Austin and Brooke lay naked in his bed, the covers covering only the lower half of their bodies. Brooke had a satisfied smile on her face, while Austin was asleep. She crawled on top of him and began to kiss her way up his firm chest and his neck, trying to arouse him from his sleep._

_"Brooke, that's enough, you've had your night. You should be satisfied with that." Austin said as he pushed Brooke off of him and turned on his side, his back facing her. _

_"But, Austin, you can't expect me to satisfied with only one time when I'm your wife. I mean, how else will we have our children?" She said, trying to be as sexy as she could. However, she was deterred when she heard him give a chuckle. He turned back to her,_

_"You actually think I will uphold the so called 'promise' our parents made?" He said._

_"But, there isn't anyone more perfect than me, so how can you just toss me aside? Did I not give you enough of myself? I gave my virginity to you. Doesn't that count for something?" She was pleading with him. She loved Austin and she based everything she had around the idea of being his wife and queen. If she didn't have that to live for…than she at least needed to know one thing before she was tossed out like a worn out dish rag._

_Before Brooke could ask there was a rapping at the glass window. There was Dez in his red robin form motioning towards where Austin's solar lay. Austin jumped from the bed and quickly pulled on his black robe. Brooke watched as he threw her robe._

_"If you wish to know, then get dressed and follow me." He said. She wasted no time in putting her bra and panties back on and then tying the silver robe around herself. She followed Austin into his solar, greeting Dez along the way, and saw the silver basin sitting in the middle of the room. _

_Austin approached Dez and clasped him on the shoulder._

_"Well?" He asked, a little impatient. Brooke had never seen Austin this giddy before in her entire life. What was going on? She saw Dez extract a silver wisp from the side of his head and hand it to Austin._

_Austin dropped it into the basin and Brooke saw the images appearing before her. A young girl, around the age of 13, was standing on a brick fountain singing her heart out to those who stopped to watch. She wasn't taking any tips, but had a red wagon that said, 'Please give books to the less fortunate.' Brooke found that a little cute, at least until she looked at Austin again._

_He seemed to be entranced by what he was seeing. In fact, he had moved closer to the projection, his eyes locked on the young girl. Brooke had never seen that look on Austin before. He gave off this aura of something. Something she was scared to admit as to what it is. He raised his hand in an attempt to caress her check, but instead pointed his finger at her._

_"This girl, Brooke, is the reason you and I will never marry." Brooke took some time to process what he said until it hit like a freight train. She stared at him with wide eyes and a shocked expression on her face._

_"You would go against your people to marry a human girl?! Have you lost your mind?!"_

_"I have not lost my mind, Brooke, I'am simply carrying on what my ancestors started. I will be the one to bridge the gap between our two worlds and teach her how to rule both." He said a smug expression on his face. _

_Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing. Austin would pass up on her, a level 5 earth mage, for a pathetic, nothing little human girl? This didn't make sense._

_"And Brooke since you have voiced your displeasure to your king, I shall give you the honor of serving my future wife and queen as her lady's maid when she arrives, I'm sure that will be a very fitting job for you." That had been the last straw for her. She moved to slap him, but only managed to get her arm caught by him and lightly thrown the other way._

_She felt the tears begin to collect in her eyes and ran out the room, collecting her clothes, and ran all the way back to her home. She gave that man everything she had and yet he threw her aside for someone less talented in magic and satisfying Austin's needs. It was then that Brooke took her punishment, but had alternative motives for the other girl._

_This human would die by her hands, only then would Austin be hers completely._

_End of Flashback_

Hearing that story you would feel bad for Brooke, but when you're in the situation Ally is in, that's the farthest thing from her mind.

"Look, Brooke, I'm sorry that Austin betrayed you, but taking it out on me will not make it any better. So, please, let me up and we'll just forget any of this happened, okay?" Ally said trying to calm her down. However, Brooke was having none of that.

"Oh, I will forget something. I will forget you when you're dead and gone. Once you are, Austin will come back to me and marry me just we promised." Brooke raised her hands in the air and folded them into knuckles as the room began to shake. Ally looked to the glass roof and saw cracks begin to develop.

On instinct, Ally closed her eyes and turned her head to the side as the ceiling feel in on her. She thought that that was it, she waited for the thousands upon thousands of tiny shards to hit her, but she didn't feel anything. She looked up to see the glass shards just dangling in the air above her body.

Brooke walked through the glass, nothing cutting her as she did, and stood by Ally's head with her arms crossed and her eyes burning directly into her.

"Now, you'll get to feel the pain I felt when Austin rejected me as these glass shards pierce your skin and you can't do anything about it." Ally gasped and threw her head back as the shards were moved closer to her body. "Now where to start, where to start that is the question for me, now isn't it? Maybe I should start with your lips where he's more than likely kissed with his lips or maybe your breasts where his hands have no doubt felt?" Ally held her breath as Brooke was making her dastardly plan. All of a sudden she snapped her fingers and broke out into a grin.

"Oh I know, I'll start with your face that way Austin will never want to look at you again. You'll be so ugly he'll send you back to you human family and he'll finally take me for his wife." She moved the glass shards downward and Ally could feel her heart ready to burst out of her chest.

The tears were beginning to fall as she awaited her fate. There was one thing that she hadn't thought to do and with how things were, she was left with no choice. With the shards just inches from her face, she sucked in a deep breath and screamed,

"AUSTIN!" And a bright white light engulfed the room. Its force knocked Brooke to the ground and the glass shards vanished into thin air.

Ally's hands and ankles were released from the invisible death grip and they fell to rest above her head and below her. She felt so light headed like she could pass out, but not before she saw a pair of bright orange shoes come into focus. And with that the world faded out from under her.

**That was a very intense chapter to write, but it helps to grow as a writer. Also cross your fingers! I'm in a bidding war to get Rydel Lynch's sweater and I'm the highest bidder so far. Anyways remember to review and as always stay Rossome!**


	10. Healing Old Wounds

**WHAT UP!**

**What up ya'll! Here's the next chapter in the story and we see how vulnerable Austin can be, especially with Ally. **

**Keep up all those reviews, favorites and follows, it really helps me to continue.**

**Totally random, but they finally restocked on the Smile sweatshirts and I had to get one before they ran out because I really wanted one and I didn't want to wait another couple of months for them to restock.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Austin and Ally**

Chapter 10

Healing Old Wounds

_Austin's POV:_

How could I be such an idiot?!

I should have never left her alone, not for one second, when I knew how unstable Brooke is. I should have seen it coming, yet I didn't stop it. I only made it worse with having Brooke so close to Ally and now it all blew up in my face.

After Dez had told me about the other clans showing up, demanding an audience with me, I reluctantly left to meet with them. However, as I was walking down the hallway, I could feel it; that sudden unease of magic fueled by hatred radiate through the air. That should have been my first clue, but I shook it off to be the people waiting for me. When I finally reached the Great Hall, I was met with the heads of three of the Warlock Clans; Jimmy Starr, Damien La Fontaine, and Hiro Bane. Each was looking at me with a look of distain on their faces.

I knew I was in for it.

_"Gentlemen, to what do I owe the honor of your impromptu visits? You should know I'am a very busy man especially with a wedding to plan." I tried to sound calm and lighthearted, but it was hard to hide my displeasure at being interrupted with my fiancé. Jimmy stepped forward out of the three men._

_"We understand that your majesty is busy, but it is this wedding that we wish to speak to you about." Jimmy said a stern look on his face. I could see the other men behind him shake their heads as well._

_I heaved a sigh as I let them continue._

_"We, the other clans and I, believe that while what you are doing is a grand idea, it is also a very stupid idea. You know that humans fear us and just announcing an engagement like that, without even consulting the others heads, will surely cause a stir within the other families."_

_"Especially mine," Damien had spoken over Jimmy to get my attention. I knew that I would pay for what I did Brooke and now I had to face her father. "Your family and mine made an oath that our families would be bonded through marriage and yet, you toss my daughter aside for this human you barely know. Forgive me for saying this, but what you have done is considered outright mutiny against magical kind." He spat out. I could feel the hatred radiating from him._

_The La Fontaine clan was notorious for spreading their hatred of humans and anything they considered below them. Their family also had a long history of inbreeding between them, which I think that led to Brooke to being the crazy bitch she is._

_"And you, Hiro," I said turning towards the last member of the three men, "What is your perspective on this?" He seemed to contemplate his decision before finally answering._

_"In all honesty, your grace, I agree with Jimmy and Damien. By marrying a human you could possibly be opening a rift for the other magical races ton openly defy your rule." I could feel the smug faces of Damien and Jimmy pointed at me, "However," I heard him say, "It is your decision on who your queen will be, so House Bane will stand by you and your bride." He finished, bowing to me. House Bane has always stood by my family and I knew that I could count on them to support my decision._

_"Well, it is good to know at least one of the houses supports me, but what of House Morgenstern, have they no say?" I asked._

_"Lord Michael is unfortunately out of town at the moment. However, last I spoke to him; he said that regardless of who or what she is, House Morgenstern would support their king." Hiro said. Well, two out of four wasn't bad and it wasn't like their opinion mattered to me anyway. I was the king and as king, I could do as I pleased._

_"Well, if that is all you wanted to tell me, I will just-"_

_"AUSTIN!" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw Dez burst through the large double doors into the room. He seemed to be out of breath as he stood there._

_"What is it Dez and why are you so out of breath?"_

_"Ally…she's been…attacked." He said trying to catch his breath. I felt my heart stop immediately. I ran to Dez and gripped him by the arms._

_"What do you mean she's been attacked?! Is she okay?! Is she unharmed?!"_

_"She's…alive, but in very critical condition. She used a great deal of magic to defend herself and caused her body to shut down. I already called Avion and he's tending to her right now."_

_I didn't need to hear anything else before I bolted out the door and towards our bedroom. When I got there I found Avion standing over Ally, examining her as she lay in the bed. I ran to her side and was frightened by what I saw._

_She was so pale, cold and clammy that it felt like she was dead and for a second I thought she was, until Avion reassured me that with rest and the necessary amount of healing potions, she would be as good as new. I felt relieved, but felt relief become replaced with another feeling; rage. I looked back at Avion,_

_"Avion, do you know who attacked her?" I asked as calm as I could._

_"When Dez found Ally in the bathroom, he also found another person with her. We believe it to be her attacker." He said, shuffling in his bag of potions. I stood in front of him, anger etched onto my face._

_"Well, who was it? Who is the bastard that decided to attack my fiancé?! Whoever it is shall pay dearly for it." Avion looked at me,_

_"That person was Brooke, Lord La Fontaine's daughter."_

That was when I knew just how stupid I had been with my decision. I should have known with our previous history that Brooke might have tried to hurt Ally, but I didn't know that she would.

It's been about a week since the attack and Ally still hasn't woken up. Avion told me that it could take a week or two for Ally to fully recover, but that didn't keep me from worrying. I haven't left her side either and I held her tiny hand in mine as I just stared at her. I hadn't eaten, slept or tended to my royal duties since then and that began to worry those around me. Numerous maids and butlers, including Jacek, had come and told me to get some sleep, but I refused to move one inch from her side. Thankfully, you could see changes appear that showed she was recovering.

Her skin color had gone from the sickly pale color to it usual slight tan, slightly pale color and her temperature had increased as well. It hurt to see her so vulnerable, so frail and to know that I was the reason behind it. She was laying in this bed, unconscious, because of me and I could feel my heart slowly break into a thousand pieces. I just hope she woke up soon, so we can ask about what happened when she was attacked by Brooke.

Speaking of Brooke, she had been dealt with and her punishment was being served as we speak. I didn't condemn her to death, even though that is usually the punishment served for those who attacked the nobility, but she and her family were not to attend anything else that Ally would be present at, which meant everything. Damien had protested that I was being biased and only thinking on my rage and hate, but I was thinking clearly and I served the justice needed. Brooke tried pleading with me, begged me and told me that she would not try it again, but I would not bend on my decision.

They would not be banished forever, only until Ally had mastered her magic and we had married. It would be considered extra precaution, but anything to keep her protected from that maniac.

I also made sure that La Fontaine wouldn't be able to use another kind of assassin to get to Ally by cutting off any connections he might have. Turns out it was La Fontaine who organized this whole thing by having three of the heads come and talk to me, while Brooke snuck in and try to kill Ally.

All I can think is how I should have known better, that I should have seen that Brooke and her family would pull something like this. But, I was too distracted with bringing Ally here and having her beside me, that I couldn't see what was right in front of me. Well, not anymore. From now on, I would be mindful of the people I have around me and protecting what matters the most to me.

I must have been so lost in my thoughts that I didn't feel the movement or groaning from the bed until the hand I was grasping tried to escape. I opened my eyes to be met with Ally's doe-like orbs staring at me.

"Austin, where am I and why are you holding my hand?" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I reach down to cup her cheek.

"You were attacked Ally by Brooke. You used an immense amount of magic to throw her off and it caused you to completely collapse." I saw her eyes widen when I told her what had happened. She tried to sit up, but only got winded as she winced in pain. I lowered her back to the bed.

"Easy there, you maybe awake, but your body is still trying to recover. It's very tiresome when you're recovering from using so much magic." She let out an exasperated breath as she stared at me.

"Austin, there's actually something I need to ask you." I was a little taken aback by what she said.

"Alright, what is it?" She managed to get up and place herself against the headboard for leverage. She turned her head and looked me straight in the face.

"If we're going to be 'friends', I want complete and total honesty when you answer this," I felt kind of nervous. What could she want to ask me? "Brooke told me that you have been watching me since the day I was born, is that true?"

UH OH, I should have known that was coming. Only Brooke would throw that in to ruin what little progress I had already made with Ally. But, somewhere deep inside I knew that it would come to haunt me one day, I had only hoped it would have been after she had fallen in love with me and married me. I took in a deep breath, exhaled and then decided,

"Yes, everything she told you from giving your father to watching you most of your life is true." I could see her face go from shock to confusion to anger all in one swift movement. There was a pause and silence filled the space between us.

"Why?" She finally said.

"Why, what?"

"Why did you watch me like some kind of creepy stalker?! Do you know how utterly perverted that sounds to send your familiar to watch me grow up until I was 'ripe' or something like that?!" She screamed. I began to get a little worried because when a training warlock or witch gets angry they can do some serious damage to their surroundings. "Well, do you have to say for yourself, young man?!" Now I felt like I was being scolded by mother, great! I grasped Ally by the shoulders,

"Okay first, you need to calm down. You're still a novice and if you're not careful, right now, you could very well destroy everything in this room." That seemed to calm her down as the various objects that had begun to float descended to their proper places. "Second, if it will help to mend things between us, I will tell you everything that led up to this moment."

She raised an eyebrow at me, not really convinced of my sincerity. She folded her arms in front of her and stared at me,

"How do I know you won't lie?" She had a point there, but there is one way to convince.

"On my honor as the Witch-King, I pledge here and now to tell nothing but the truth. Should I fail in doing so may I never have use of my magic again for the rest of my life." That worked pretty well as that is the most serious vow a warlock or witch can make. To stake our magic was to basically stake our lives.

Ally slumped back into the bed and became prepared to listen to what I have to say about my decision to do what I did. Hopefully, she won't lose what little trust she has with me.

**Well, another chapter done and another to start soon. I'm not really proud of this chapter, but I will stand by it. Next, we will go way back and see where Austin's decision came from and how it grew over time. So, to get it, remember to review, favorite and follow.**

**Thanks and goodbye!**


	11. At the Beginning

**WHAT UP!**

**Hey, you guys, well here we are chapter 11! I can't believe this story has already reached double digits and so many hits, as well. You guys have no idea how happy this makes me!**

**By the way, go check out R5 Closet because it is so freaking awesome! I have a shirt from Ratliff, Rocky and Ross and a dress and sweater from Rydel. All I need is something from Riker and I'm good. Maybe… **

**Anyway, this chapter will basically be an entire flashback to when Austin gave the potion to Lester, to Ally's birth and then her growing up, all under Austin's 'watchful gaze'. You will also learn a little bit about Austin's past and how he became a king. **

Chapter 11

At The Beginning…

_After much persisting and pleading, Austin had finally agreed to give the fertility potion to young Lord Dawson, but didn't tell him the exact price of said potion. He decided to give Lord Dawson time to either find something of greater value or he would take the child after he or she was born. Now some would call that being beyond cruel, but warlocks never do things for free and the price had to match the product. _

_After the young Lord had left, Austin returned to his task at hand until Dez had walked through the door. He could the look of distain on his familiars face._

_"Dez, I know what you're going to say, so let me stop you there. You know that's a very challenging and expensive potion to make, so it requires a very expensive price." He tried to at least sound convincing, but, despite how he dressed, Dez was no fool._

_"Austin, you didn't even tell him face to face that you plan to take his child. The child that's the reason he came to even see you and now you want to take it away from him and his wife. Don't you think that's taking it a little too far?" To say that Dez was being a little defiant was taking it lightly. _

_A familiar never went against their master, be it by words or actions, and Dez was beginning to overstep his boundaries. Now Austin and Dez didn't have the standard familiar-master relationship by any standards, in fact, Dez was more of Austin's friend than anything else. Austin looked back at Dez with a bored expression before leaving his workshop and walking into the forest. The outline of Lord Dawson could be seen retreating from the entrance to Eldarin and returning to his own world._

_He understood Dez's advice, but he didn't give a rat's ass how it might affect the recipients of his work. Payment was payment and it would always be paid in full. He turned back to face before speaking,_

_"I have a task for you Dez." Dez's eyebrows rose up in response. He knew that look on Austin's face never meant anything good. "You will go to Lord Dawson's manor and watch over the child, bringing me back information as it grows and matures. As it grows older I will see what it can do and how it can function as a part of this world." Dez eyes widened comically, but fear was evident in them._

_"What exactly do you have planned for this child? It is a human; it would not survive in this world even when it's fully mature." Had his master finally lost his mind?!_

_"Even a human can be taught to do magic. If the baby is a boy, I will make him my apprentice and then maybe send him back to his parents. However, if it is a girl, well, there's much more I could do with her." That scared Dez the most._

_He knew Austin could have any woman he wanted. As king, it kind of came with the job, but Dez knew the truth._

_"When do I need to depart?" He asked. Austin didn't take long to answer,_

_"That potion should only take a few weeks to take full effect, so I suggest you leave now. When nine moons have passed and the child is born, return here and tell me what it is. Once I know that I will go from there." Dez nodded in understanding and walked past Austin into the forest. He turned back, second guessing his decision, and saw that Austin had disappeared. He heaved a sigh and transformed into his bird form. Even though he didn't feel it was right, Dez listened to Austin and took off after Lord Dawson to his manor. _

_He managed to find a nice tree just outside the couple's bedroom, make a nice nest for himself and watched as summer turned into fall and the young lord's wish had finally come true. A midwife had come to the Dawson manor and confirmed that Penny was indeed with child. Dez watched in sadness at the happiness and joy the couple felt after the news. Years and years of waiting for this moment, only to have it ripped out from under you months later._

_Just as the seasons changed so did Penny's stomach and Dez's anxiety. Penny was into the final month of her pregnancy and everything seemed to be going well. When the final month came, Penny went into labor. Dez was awoken in the middle of the night by her screams of pain and flew to rest on the nearby window and watched as the child appeared. Dez had never been more happy, yet disgusted in his life. _

_"It's a girl!" The midwife had shouted. Dez felt his stomach drop to the ground below._

_He watched as the baby girl was cleaned, swaddled in a blanket and placed in her mother's arms and flew back to the forest. He could feel his heart beating against his chest as he thought about what he would tell Austin. Would he lie and say it was a boy, so Austin would leave him alone? No he couldn't do that. For one he was bound by his familiar contract to not lie to Austin and two, it would only make Austin angrier than he would probably already be. _

_After flying for an hour, Dez flew through the entrance of the forest and walked back to Austin's little tree workhouse. He found him standing against the frame of the door and smoking his pipe. He removed the pipe from his mouth, blew out the smoke and looked to Dez._

_"Well, what is it?" He asked._

_"It's a girl." Dez replied back. _

_Austin felt his face break out into a smile, not a nice smile, more of creepy smile at the news. He got off the door frame and began walking away from the treehouse. Dez, becoming scared and worried, followed his master._

_"Where are you going, Austin?!" Dez yelled, "You can't seriously be thinking of taking the child now, not right after she was born?!" Dez pleaded to his master to see reason and continued to follow Austin until he stopped right outside the forest._

_Austin turned back to face Dez,_

_"Of course not, what do I know of taking care of a baby? Nothing, I'am simply going to pay the child a visit and see what it is I'll be dealing with in the future." He said and began walking again, Dez not far behind. "If the girl takes after her mother, she will certainly be a looker when she's older."_

_That night, Austin had snuck into the nursery of the newborn Dawson and saw a small room filled with toys, small instruments, a bookcase filled with children's stories, and finally, a small white and pink basinet with a sheer canopy hanging over it. He heard the cooing of a baby coming from it and peered inside._

_She was a small creature with big brown doe eyes, chubby arms and legs and toothless gums. The baby girl was dressed in a light pink baby gown with a matching frilly lace bonnet that was covering a head of brown hair. She seemed intrigued by the visitor in her room because she just kept staring at him. However, that wasn't the only thing that he found odd._

_The more he kept staring at this child, the more he felt a strange aura coming from her. It wasn't the normal aura a human gave off. It seemed more, for a lack of better word, magical. Surprised, Austin reached his hand into the basinet to try and touch the child only for the baby to burst out crying._

_Her cries must have alerted her parents, who were next door, as her mother rushed into the room, followed by a maid holding a rag in her hand. Penny reached into the basinet and brought her daughter close to her._

_"It's alright, sweetie, mother's here. Shh, it's alright." Penny said, trying to calm her daughter down as she bounced her in her arms. She turned back to the maid who handed the rag to her and walked over to the nearby rocking chair to sit._

_She stopped, however, to see that a nearby window was thrown wide open. But, Penny knew that the window had been locked shut the last time she was in here and now it was open? Not only that the lock had been completely busted and was now broken. She decided to ignore it for now and returned to caring for her infant daughter._

_Meanwhile, Austin stood outside the small window, a million thoughts were running through his head. Why would a human born child have a magical aura? Yeah, warlocks and witches started from humans, but not every human can handle the toll that magic can have on the body. Well, looks like he'll be looking into the Dawson family tree for a possible link to his world._

_For the next six years, Austin sent Dez to watch over the girl, who he learned was named Ally, while he did research on her family tree. So far, he had found nothing on her mother's side, but when he came to her father's side that was where he found it. That girl turned out to the descendant of one of the six warlock clans in his world. That explained the aura he felt when he got near her._

_This changed everything for Austin. Instead of just using her as a pleasure slave, he could teach her magic and revive the missing link in the magical world, maybe more than that. He wouldn't know until she got older and started showing some signs of magical potential. So for now it would just be a waiting game._

_His first actual look of Ally was when she was 8 years old. Nothing seemed different from when he had last saw; she was still short, same brown hair and big doe eyes. The only difference was that she had some teeth missing from her mouth. _

_Austin had decided to give Dez a break and observe her himself, so he stood at the edge of the forest watching as she moved about the flower field. She was also being watched from a far by another woman and a young girl who was the same age as Ally. He watched as she picked flower after flower and wove them together to make a flower crown which she placed on her head. All the while the smile never left her face. It must have been infectious because Austin found himself smiling the longer he stared at her._

_When she was 11, Austin became careless and Ally had managed to stumble upon him. He was once again sitting in the flower field, waiting for her to show up, when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and came face to face with her smiling face._

_"Hi!" She said. Austin was perplexed by this as well. Didn't she know not to talk to strangers?_

_"Hi, what do you want?" He asked. He saw that she was wearing a bright yellow sundress with a denim vest and brown belt wrapped around her waist. A pair of ankle brown boots graced her small feet._

_"You looked sad sitting all by yourself, so I decided to come and sit with you and cheer you up." She explained as she sat down next to him._

_"Didn't your parents warn you about talking to strangers? I could be a psycho or a mass murderer for all you know." He was hoping that would freak her out and send her running, but she just continued to smile at him. _

_"You don't seem like that kind of person. You're too…too…adorkable." _

_What? This little girl seems to have officially lost her mind if she's calling him that. Yet, somewhere deep inside him, he actually found it to be cute. Wait, cute? Okay, now he had officially lost his mind._

_She had suddenly turned her head when she heard her name being called in the distance. She huffed a sigh of annoyance as she got off the ground and looked back._

_"Oh man, I thought I had lost her back at the book store." She said. She started to walk away before she looked back at Austin. "Since you're so worried about me meeting stranger, how about you tell me your name and then I'll tell you mine. Agreed?" She stuck her hand out at him, looking for a handshake of agreement. Austin stared at the outstretched hand before he too stood up and shook her hand._

_"My name is Austin and yours is?" He asked, trying to seem oblivious to not knowing her name._

_"My name's Ally." She said, followed by a cute, little giggle. Again with the cute thing, what was up with him thinking that way about her?_

_Letting go of his hand, she rushed up the hill, but not before turning around and shouting,_

_"Got to go now, but I hope to see you again tomorrow! Same time, same place!" And with that she ran off to meet up with her nanny. Austin watched as her small form retreated until she disappeared completely._

_After that meeting Austin's entire demeanor towards Ally had slowly begun to change with time. The next three years showed Ally not only developing physically, but mentally as well. He saw that she had an affinity for learning everything and anything. She thrived at math, English, foreign languages, foreign politics and the like. She also seemed to have developed an early love for music, which really drew him to her. _

_Even at only thirteen she seemed to be older than that. She wasn't stuck up or prissy like most noble girls were. She didn't want to get married and be tied down to some man who just wanted her for her money or her looks. She was smart, willful, and strong; she was just…perfect. It was when she had turned 13, that Austin had decided that she would be more than some apprentice. She would be so much more._

_Ally, in his eyes, was the only one fit to be his wife, queen and mother to his children. He would take no other than her, but he knew that getting her would be a task in itself. She would most likely be protected as most noble families are, but let's be honest. When it comes to magic verses human weaponry, there is no competition._

_Austin also realized that marrying Ally would benefit a long standing problem that his ancestors have tried to fix multiple times. It can fix the rift between the human and magical world. He would teach her about this world and hopefully she would tell her world about it and that magical kind is not as scary as many believe them to be. _

_Everything would go according to this plan and hopefully, she would learn to love him back just as he loved her, hopefully._

"I left it entirely up to chance, hoping against all hope, that you could possibly feel the same way that I do." He finished, heaving a disgruntled sigh. "I guess I now have a long way to go before you actually trust me enough."

Ally just stared at him from the bed and couldn't help, but feel a little annoyed and yet sad by what he told her. It was annoying and creepy that he basically stalked her for the entirety of her life, but she guessed from what he told her, it was because he lived a life like she did. Surrounded by people who only saw you as a way to heighten their own wealth and prosperity without a single thought about how it will affect you.

Now, however, she didn't know whether to trust Austin or not. She wanted to because he had just spent what felt like an hour or two telling her why he took her, but maybe it was that reason as to why she couldn't trust him? Either way, it looked like she wasn't returning home any time soon or perhaps ever if she remembered the story correctly.

She seemed to have no choice and, while she might regret it, came to a decision. She sucked in a breath and turned to look at Austin.

"Alright, I want u to listen and I want you to listen well." She firmly stated. Austin was a little taken aback it, but nodded his head in understanding.

"I've come to a decision that may or may not favor us both."

**OOOOHHHHH, CLIFFHANGER! Review for the next chapter!**

**Thanks and remember, stay Rossome!**


	12. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

**WHAT UP!**

**So, I want to get your opinion on an idea I have. How does putting the plot to Teen Beach Movie with the cast of Austin &amp; Ally sound? The story would have Trish and Dez as the leads followed by Austin and Ally. Let me know what you think through PMs and reviews.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter of _Devil in the Shadows_! **

Chapter 12

Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

_Previously:_

_She seemed to have no choice and, while she might regret it, came to a decision. She sucked in a breath and turned to look at Austin._

_"Alright, I want you to listen and I want you to listen well." She firmly stated. Austin was a little taken aback it, but nodded his head in understanding._

_"I've come to a decision that may or may not favor us both."_

_Ally's POV:  
_I could see Austin suck a breath in as he waited for what I had to say.

"After listening to your story, I will admit I admire your determination. That being said I also find it incredibly creepy that you all but stalked me for the majority of my life." I watched as he sunk a little in his chair. "I should demand that you take me immediately home without even batting an eyelash," He sank even more into his chair, "but," he perked up a little. "I will say that I do wish to stay here." His face went from a full frown to a full blown smile.

"You will? You'll stay here with me?!" He said, all ready to fully jump out of his chair and embrace her. Oh, who are we kidding, he did it anyway. Ally felt a blush come to her face as Austin pulled her closer to him.

Ally was only dressed in a sheer nightgown and she was afraid of the closeness that was between them. If he pulled her any closer, he would be able to feel her breasts pressed against his chest and that was the last thing she wanted. She needed him to be focused when she said the rest of what she had to say. Ally was finally able to disentangle herself from Austin and calm him down enough to continue.

"As I was saying, yes I will stay here, but I have a few conditions of my own."

"Whatever it is, whatever I have to do, I will if you will stay." Austin quickly interjected.

"I wish to do the same as you; bridge the gap between my world and yours, but I also wish to learn about more about magic. I hope that I will be able to continue my magic lessons with Avion and grow in that ability."

"I was never going to stop your lessons. What happened back there with Brooke is a sure sign that your magic is growing and when you rule by my side, you'll need to be able to control it a lot better in the future." And now we step into the next condition.

"About that, I don't know if I'm ready to take that kind of step when I don't really know you." He looked perplexed by what I said, so I decided to explain it a little better. "Austin, you may have been watching me my whole life, again creepy, but I don't know anything about you. I don't know who your parents are, what your likes and dislikes are, how you became king and stuff like that."

"That's why I wanted to wait till the next full moon to marry you. Yes, I've watched you, but I want to know more than what I already know." He told me.

"How long do we have until then?" I asked. I needed to get a good range of how long I have to think of a plan to convince Austin to let me go home.

Austin may be a somewhat good guy and I know his feelings for me could be real, but he has to realize that he can't keep me here forever. I need my parents to at least know that I'm okay. Even if it were just one visit a month, anything to let them know I was alive and well. Austin wouldn't deny me that would he?

"Normally, it's only a month, but time and space passes differently here. In Eldarin, we have exactly 8 months to plan what many hope will be an extravagant wedding." Oh boy, only 8 months to convince him, huh? I think I can manage something in that time, but I'll have to be quick and sneaky about it.

I don't exactly like being sneaky or use underhanded methods, but it was probably going to be the only way this would work. Dear God, at least let something I do work out in my favor.

"Well, let's focus on getting to know each other a little more before we start planning any kind of wedding. My last term is one that I hope you will really listen to because if not, there is no deal."

"Alright, what is it?" I braced myself for what was to come next.

"I wish to send my parents letters to reassure them that I'am okay." He gave me a skeptical look and I began afraid he would say 'no'. "I won't tell them your plans or anything of that nature, I'll only tell them that I'm doing fine and not to worry about me. Please Austin, you have to realize how much it hurt my parents when you took me away. All I ask now is to give them some reassurance." I was practically pleading with him, tears beginning to form in the corners of my eyes. I heard him give a defeated sigh.

"Alright," He said. I felt my mood instantly brighten, "But, I will read all the letters beforehand just to be sure that you're staying true to your half of this bargain." I breathed a sigh of relief. He was going to let me contact my parents and I couldn't ask for anything more. Until,

"Well, since you have some conditions, I have a set of my own."

Oh no, that did not sound good at all.

_Austin's POV:_

I listened to everything she had to say, so now she had to listen to what I have to say. She may think it's that easy; give me her demands and expect me to just follow them, but I'm smarter than that. Along the way, she would find a loophole in our agreements that could result in her leaving or escaping this place. I needed to make sure that would never come to fruition.

The shocked look on Ally's face told me everything. She didn't expect me to say that and to be honest, neither did I. The thought came to me while she was talking and I had decided there needed to be even playing field between us.

"You do?" I heard her reply back. I leaned forward a little more on the bed, balancing on my elbows as I did.

"Yeah I do. First of all, when I talk about getting to know you, I really mean it. You and I will always have our meals together, sleep in the same bed and, if I see fit, accompany you to your magic lessons." I leaned a little more forward as she began to lean farther back. "If _my _demands are met, then you will be denied your own freedoms." I smirked at her as I leaned forward enough that I kneeling on the bed and Ally was flat on her back.

I could see her entire body go stiff as she stared up at me, but that determined look on her face never left. She gave me an identical smirk back,

"Alright, well then, it seems we both have demands that are reasonable, but let it be known that if either of us fails to meet the other…"

"What, we get to do something to the other?" I said, waggling my eyebrows at her.

"No, if you don't hold up your end, then you let me return to my family." She seemed more assertive about this demand. I had never seen this side of Ally in all my years of watching her and I've got to say, it's kind of a turn on.

"Return to them for just a month or did you have something else in mind?" I knew she would throw in a loophole and I knew how to counteract it.

"No." Huh? "It will be a monthly visit and you may accompany me as well, if you choose to, but you cannot interfere in it. A monthly visit is all I'm asking for." I paused to think it over. It wasn't exactly against it; the only problem I have is her family trying to keep her and I apart. But, if it will make her happy and agree to my terms, then I have to give in.

"I think I can do that as long as you know that if you don't uphold your end, then you submit to me." There's that look of shock I've come to know and love. "That's right; you can't withhold me from my rights as your fiancé and master. Remember you are the price your father paid for the potion."

"So, what does that have to do with this?" She spat back. I softly chuckled and brought my right hand up to caress her cheek. She tried to move away, but I kept her locked underneath me.

"As the price, you are, by contract, mine to do with as I please. If I wanted to I could have my way with you right now and you wouldn't be able to stop me." I leaned forward, my lips just inches from hers, "But, I was raised better than that and as I said before; when I make love to you, it will be because you want it as much as I do, not by force." I pulled back and sat up straight, pulling her up with me, and walked over to the large windows.

I pulled the curtains apart and turned back to face her.

"Now, we have set our terms and consequences, should you choose to accept, we will both be honor bound to uphold our ends." I said. Ally, still a little shocked, managed to shake it off a little and, shakily, got to her feet. She collected herself and proceeded to walk towards me.

She stood in front of me, her chest puffed out as she looked up at me with her arms crossed over and looking me directly in the eyes.

"And we agree that if one of us should fail to do so, we will fulfill the others losing demands." And with that she stuck her hand out, "So, do we have an agreement?" I smirked at her, looked down at her hand, and grasped it, shaking in agreement.

"We have an agreement and may the best one win." I told her.

"Oh, I intended to." She told me back.

We'll see about that, baby, we'll see about that.

**An agreement between these two has been struck, but what will happen in the end? Will Austin win and keep Ally? Will Ally win and be able to return home?**

**You'll have to keep up those reviews to be able to get the next chapter, so hit that button and review. We're almost at 100 reviews!**

**Thanks and remember to always stay Rossome!**


	13. Back to Work and a Test of Will

**WHAT UP!**

**If you remember last time, Austin and Ally struck an agreement that both are pretty desperate for the other to lose, both for very obvious reasons. Each one will try and make the other cave to get what they want.**

**I would have written this sooner, but I've been having friend problems. Let me ask you guys, if you say you're a friend, do you talk about beating your friend up on Twitter? How about saying you don't care if we stay friends or not?**

**All of this was said on Twitter and not to my face. I now have hate coming at me from people that do not know me or what happened between us. I've had to block like 40+ people already from my account. Let me just say that if you were my friend and you have a problem with me, say it to my face not to everyone online.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Austin &amp; Ally**

Chapter 13

Back to Work and a Test of Will

_Ally's POV:_

After another week of bedrest, the healers had deemed that my body had fully recovered from the explosion of magic I had released. I was happy for this because it meant I could finally return to my magic lessons. Austin however wasn't so keen on me returning just yet.

"I don't see why you're so eager to return, yet." He had told me through the bathroom door. It was bright and early in the morning and I was in the bathroom getting ready for my lessons. Austin, like the pervert I feel like he is, tried to follow me into the bathroom.

"I want to, as you have been telling me, better control of my magic. It might have saved my life, but it's better to be safe than sorry." I told him as I exited the bathroom, fully dressed.

I had decided to be a little more modest with a below the knee sky blue dress that had ¾ sleeves and pleated top. It also had a light gold belt around my middle to keep it closer together. I paired it with kitten heeled white sandals and then pulled my hair back into a braid. The one constant in the outfit was the damn engagement necklace wrapped tightly around my neck. I hated that I couldn't remove this thing as the clasp had somehow disappeared.

I could see the unhappy look on Austin's face when I had walked out and I knew what it was about. He hated that I dressed like this, all modest and cutesy as he put it, but it was my decision on what I wore and I put my foot down for good measure on the subject. However, Austin is very persistent and took it upon himself to choose an outfit for me.

He got off the bed as he stalked over to me, him towering over me. He stared me down as he reached over to the opened dresser and pulled out a garment.

"I still don't understand why you don't want to wear something a little sexier?" He said. "I mean I made this especially for you so that you can explore that side of yourself. Don't you want to look sexy for your fiancé?" I rolled my eyes and tried to keep as calm as I could with his adolescent brain.

"Well, when I get one, I'll be able to make that decision." Ha, in your face! He however was not amused by that comment.

"You can deny it all you want, Ally, but I know you'll come to truly want me and when you do, I'll leave you hanging in desire and want." He said, leaning against the dresser with the red dress in his hands. He tried the give me the dress, but I pushed it back to him. There was no way in hell that I'am wearing something like that.

It wasn't a bad outfit, per say, it was the same outfit as I have on, but Austin's 'magical touch' made drastic alterations. The dress went from light blue to scarlet red, the sleeves were replaced with thin straps, the neckline had become a sweetheart instead of high, and the length had been cut to just above the knee. He kept the sandals the same, saying that he wanted to keep at least one 'innocent' aspect.

We got in a big argument about it last night until we finally agreed to make two dresses; one would be the original and the other would be the one he made. He said we would decide in the morning, but I was two steps ahead of him.

I had gotten up really early to be able to get dressed without his puppy dog eyes following me, but I didn't account for having to extract my entire body from his iron grasp. Since his part of the deal was to share a bed, I knew he would take advantage of it. I barely slept most of the night because his hands decided they wanted to wander. Let me explain:

_A week after receiving the 'OK' for me to be released from bedrest, I had decided to get my legs and life back under me. I put on a simple pale yellow sun dress that went to above my knees with tan strappy sandals and left before Austin came back from his meeting. He had been called in early to a council meeting, what it was about he wouldn't say. I was just glad he was gone because I couldn't stand another repeat of his hand 'slipping' as he put it._

_Every single morning it's the same thing. I fall asleep by myself, peaceful and alone, until I wake up in the middle of the night because I can't breathe. For someone who seems so intimidating, Austin sure does like to cuddle. Problem is he never seems to remember some kind of shirt to sleep either. I try not to think about his six pack abs, his steady breathing or the fact that he looks absolutely handsome with his sleeping face. Okay, I need to get back on track._

_He also loved to wrap me in his muscular arms and pull me close, so close that I can see the creases in his brow as he twitched in his sleep. I thought that he looked almost innocent, like he wasn't the intimidating Witch-King as everyone makes him out to be. Maybe Dez is right. Maybe he's not as bad as I think he is. Then I felt it._

_His hands seemed to move downward as they lightly rubbed and gripped my hips. I thought that he was just doing whatever he was dreaming about and then they went lower…lower until his hands gripped and rubbed my ass. I squeaked a little as I tried to gently remove his hands and I was successful until his head 'accidentally' dropped in between my breasts. I could feel him burrow his head deeper between them. I was use to the wandering hands, but not this!_

_I tried and tried to lift his head up, but he seemed to be attached to my breasts like a newborn child. He wouldn't unravel his arms from my waist either, so I was stuck with him like this. It was only at dawns first light that I was able to extract from his hold and sneak off to the bathroom. _

_After getting ready I went down to the library to meet with Avion about when I could return to my lessons and maybe learn a potion that keeps Austin out of my chest area. Avion has actually been busy these last couple of days studying what had happened during Brooke's attack on me. To say I was thoroughly interested would have been an understatement. I was sure it meant something was starting to grow right? _

_When I had reached Avion's workspace I could see that he had been hard at work trying to figure this out. His once young face was stretched a little with worry lines, bags under his eyes and pale skin. He must not have slept for days while working on this. When I had approached him, I scared him a little, but he calmed down enough to let me know what his research yielded._

_It turns out that it was the Blocker Potion that caused the massive explosion of magic. That was what I had thought as well, but there was one catch; the user had to actually break the glass bottle to release the spell and I was nowhere near it at the time. It was in the pocket of the shirt I had been given and I had been pinned to the ground by Brooke. So, this called in the question of why and how it happened. However, that was easier said than figured out._

_Avion still had a lot of work ahead of him in figuring that out, but he said that once I was back on my feet, I could return to my lessons. I didn't really want to overwork him, the poor man, but I needed to better myself and I needed an excuse to get away from Austin. Needless to say, I'll be happy when he loses our bet because he will lose and I will return home._

"Look, all I'm saying is that you don't live in the human world anymore. You live here in the magical and we break boundaries or what humans refer to as 'rules'." He said placing air quotes around the word rules. I turned back to face him because now I was thoroughly intrigued by what he said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. "How do our races differ besides the obvious?" He looked at me for a moment; a look of thought was on his face as he walked from the dresser back to the bed. He sat down on it as he continued.

"In your world, there is a set of rules for almost everything; how to eat, sleep, and act and everything is divided by the nobility. Anything and everything in your world goes only to those who have the power and finances to achieve it. You say that people have free will to be whatever they choose and yet, you look down upon those who have nothing or choose a different lifestyle." He said. I couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth.

How can he say that we look down on those who are different? I mean, sure, there are other nobles that would rather throw extravagant parties instead of helping the poor, but my family isn't like that. My father and mother always put their people first and provided for those who couldn't provide for themselves.

"And what do you mean by 'choose a different lifestyle'? Everyone I've ever known has always been allowed to follow their dreams, no matter where it took them." I stated, feeling pride swell from within me. It was deflated when I heard Austin begin to chuckle.

"I'm not talking about a lifestyle like where you live or what you wear, I'm talking about going what society says you should do, like falling in love with someone of the same sex or below your own social standing." I guess he had a point about that. No matter how liberal or loving a parent, there were some things they couldn't handle.

I remember my friend Elliot was caught with another young man in a, as my mother put it, 'compromising' position. The next time I saw him, he was being shipped off to some institute where his parents hoped he would be 'cured' of his 'sickness'. That was also the last time I saw him. His last letter he had sent me explained how alone he felt, how ashamed he was of his feelings for other men and that he felt he shouldn't be alive. I tried to calm him down with comforting letters, but it wasn't enough. Next I heard from him was at his funeral.

I suddenly felt uneasy thinking about it and I think Austin could sense it.

"I know it's hard to think that your world isn't as perfect as you believe it to be, but if it can cause someone to feel like they aren't worth anything, I don't see why you would want to go back." I could feel him standing over me and I looked up to meet his eyes. It took me a moment to realize just how beautiful they are when he shows his feelings.

There's almost an innocence that I only see when he's asleep and they're almost hypnotic. I could feel his hand cup my cheek as my voice became caught in my throat. I knew that this could possibly just be him trying to gain an edge in our bet, but I also think that maybe he really is trying to comfort me. His face was suddenly right in front of mine as he leaned his forehead against mine. His other arm had snaked its way around my petite waist as he held me close.

"I'm not saying that it won't happen here, but the magical kind is a little more forgiving and accepting of such things." I'm sure he was saying that, but I wasn't really focusing on what he was saying. All I could feel was his hot breath fanning my face and his eyes burrowing deeper into mine. "Just consider letting yourself go. Do things that you've always wanted to do, but couldn't because you were held back from doing so." Do things I've never done before, huh? There was only one thing I had never done before and I didn't really know if I should or shouldn't do it. It would go against what I had set up for my bet guidelines, but I guess you're only young once, right?

Mustering all the courage I could, I brought my hands the sides of Austin's face, my fingers gripping onto the ends of the hair at the back of his neck. I heard him give a sigh of relief as I moved my fingers in a gentle rotation on his neck. Our eyes seemed locked on each other as I reached upward on my tip toes, every inch closing the gap between us. The tension between us was thick in the air and I myself became dizzy with anxiety and anticipation. We both closed our eyes as our lips were mere inches from each other until finally… I pulled back.

His eyes opened again in alarm and annoyance as I smirked back at him. He feel for it hook, line and sinker. I giggled a little as I extracted myself from his iron grip.

"You didn't think that it would be that easy did you?" I teased him a little.

"Wh-wh-what-what was that then?!" He yelled. He tried to reach for me again, but I jumped out of his reach and to the bedroom door.

"You said do something I've always wanted to do and that's what was it." I opened the door, but stayed inside the room. "I left you hanging on the edge, thinking I would give you what you've always wanted. I gave you false hope that I would let you win our little bet and may I just say I did pretty damn well." I giggle again as my eyes connected with his crotch area. "By the way, you might want to take care of that before your meeting. I mean, you wouldn't want anyone to think that you weren't getting any." His eyes went downward towards the huge bulge in his pants and then to the bathroom for I believe will be the longest cold shower he has ever had.

With that kicked off my bucket list, I closed the door and continued on my way to the library to meet with Avion. I have a feeling that this will be an eventful day.

_Austin's POV:_

I ran into the bathroom as fast as I could, turned the water on cold and stripped out of my clothes as fast I could. I felt instant relief as I stood under the cold water. Who knew that she could be such a sexy, teasing little minx? She certainly listened to my advice and now I'm the one paying for it. I gripped my shaft in my hand and began every way I could to release the mounting pressure.

It's not embarrassing, to say the least, that I had to be the one to help release the pressure in my groin area, but it wouldn't be me to let it slip by. Ally may think that she has the upper hand, but I have something she doesn't; stronger magic. I don't really want to use it like that, but punishment for this was definitely due. I'll make sure of that. Now however, something else needed my attention and I had to do it fast or I would be late for my meeting.

_Avion's POV:_

_None of this is making sense. _I growled to myself as I threw another spell book against the wall.

I have searched through thousands upon millions of spell books for what might have happened during Ally's attack and so far, nothing has matched up. The fact that Ally was able to release the blocker potion without breaking the bottle herself is something I have never seen in all my decades of teaching magic. Being Katarina's descendant I knew she would have great magical potential, but this is beyond my knowledge. Whatever is going on inside Ally is something I need to experience myself.

I had piled other books on the table for Ally to study up on for her lessons today. If my hunch is correct, she could be able to perform spells in these books without hassle. They were still beginner's books, but they were level 2 healing spells and using one's mind to perform magic. Hopefully, it proves correct and I can advance her diagnosis from there.

I heard a knock on the door and bid entry to the occupant. Ally walked in and met me at our work table. She looked much better than when I last saw her, so I felt comforted by that. I placed a huge book on the table before her; the leather bound book was fragile with years of wear and tear.

"'_Introduction and Guide to Healing and Telekinesis_?' So, we're going onto healing and mind games?" She asked as she opened the book and began reading. It was amazing how alike she and Katarina are in both looks and personality.

"I believe that this book and the spells inside will be the answer to how you activated the Blocker Potion without actually touching it." I explained to her. "I believe that you have the onset of telekinesis." That caught her attention for sure. She looked up from the huge book and back at me.

"You mean, like what Brooke has? Would I be as dangerous as she is?" She asked me. I didn't think that she would be this scared of what my hunch was, so I knew I had to calm her down.

I walked over to her and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Ally, Brooke has always been a little unstable. Her father spoiled her as a child and planted the idea of being Austin's wife and queen since she the day she was born." I could feel her relax a little as her shoulders dropped. "It was only a matter of time before someone else came along and stole Austin's attention away from her. Anyone in your position, especially as a novice witch, would have been easy pickings for her."

"Well, I guess I better get studying then." She said as she walked back to the book and began reading again. I nodded and told her that the necessary ingredients for the highlighted potion were on the table. She immediately set out to work.

I must say that I finally see the change in Ally I was always expecting. She no longer misread instructions, caught things on fire or jumbled up ingredients when she added them. She was careful and read and reread every direction to make sure she got them right. She also held onto her emotions much better and now nothing is in danger of ever burning to the ground. Whether she knew it or not, she would only grow into these abilities and hopefully, one day, she would be the best witch our age has ever seen. I don't think I've ever been more proud of a student in all my decades of work.

"Avion," I heard her yell out to me. I must have been deep in thought because I didn't hear her the first time and she had got up in my face. "I finished the potion, but I would like for you to make sure it's right before I move on." She said as she moved to the cauldron with a light pink dust sitting in it.

I walked to the cauldron and put some of the substance, known as Dust of the Iris, between my pointer and forefinger and blew it into the air above Ally's head. The dust drifted down and onto her head. The dust is meant to give you a sudden burst of energy to keep you going during the day and I could see it working on Ally. She began to become anxious and began hopping around like an excited child. She was laughing as she did until she stopped completely, finally catching her breath from laughing.

"Alright, well you've mastered that simple spell, but now we need to move onto the hard stuff." I said becoming serious on the subject. Ally could see my change in demeanor and agreed with me.

I took her into a room where there were different objects lain about the square room. Ally looked around at the toys, glass bottles and other small objects as she tried to process what was going on. I closed the door behind me as I stood behind a protective barrier of wood with a glass window to look out of.

"Alright, now I want you to concentrate on one of the items in this room, preferably a toy, to try and lift it off the ground. You will do so by controlling and putting your emotions on the toy alone." I instructed her. She nodded her head and looked at a turned over old teddy bear on the ground beside her.

She stared and stared at it, her face riddled with lines and her face turning bright red as she tried to lift it off the ground. Finally, after 30 minutes, she gave up and looked to me for advice.

"Ally, you're thinking about this too hard and you're letting your anger get the best of you." I explained to her. "Take a deep breath and clear your mind of everything and anything around you." She did as I instructed and silence filled the room.

I watched for any signs until finally, I saw it. The tiny bear lifted off the ground just a little, but it was enough to prove my hunch. I clapped my hands as she turned around to face me, a smile stretching her face.

"Well done Ally, you truly are one with your own mind and now, we just need to strengthen it." She shook her head in agreement.

Now I have to nurture the little mindful baby bird so that she can fly into the sky. It won't be easy, but it'll worth it.

**Hey, I know I'm a little behind, but like I said I've had friend problems. I hope this chapter is satisfying for you all.**

**I need some ideas of how Austin could possibly counter attack what Ally did, so please send me any you might have.**

**As always leave your reviews, favs, and follows and remember, stay ROSSOME!**


	14. Revenge is Sweet And Sexy

**WHAT UP!**

**So, I'm so glad you guys love naughty Ally, but Austin will have his revenge. You don't leave Austin Moon hanging when he needs 'attention'. He's already started plotting to get back at her and will use that advantage with the contract he placed on her. This chapter will mostly be in Austin's POV with Ally more towards the end.**

**I know this took forever to write and upload, but this is my first kind of smutty piece to write and I just wanted it to be perfect. I'm a bit of a perfectionist.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Austin &amp; Ally**

Chapter14

Revenge is Sweet… And Sexy

_Austin's POV:_

If there's one word in the entire English language that I hate more than 'No', it's meetings. Sometimes I just wish that the other families could make these decisions without me, but unfortunately, that just doesn't seem possible. As king, I have to sit in on this meetings, put my two cents in, listen to them complain and then make a final decision on whatever they were discussing. While I sat there, however, I thought back to what had happened this morning.

That little minx decided the play me for the horny fool and I, being the fool, took it hook, line and sinker. Although, can you truly blame me for it? Ally, even though she is young, has a very sexy figure; tiny waist, perky breasts and that sweet little ass. How could any guy not think she was perfect? Great, now I have another problem to take care of.

"And so, there is only one last bit of matters to take care of." I heard Hiro Bane say. I must have been too caught up in my thoughts to actually hear anything because I suddenly felt intense stares directed my direction. I lifted my head up from my papers,

"And what is this 'matter' you speak of, Hiro?" I asked, a little irritable. "I do have a lunch date with my fiancé soon, so make it fast."

"Well, your majesty, it has come to not only mine, but the other families as well, that we do not know our future queen as well as you do." He said, leaning back a little in his chair.

"I see and how would you wish to remedy this?" I replied back. I knew that the other families would want to meet Ally on a more personal level, but I didn't think it would be so soon.

"We think that it would be good if you and Lady Ally spend this week visiting each of the different families. Starting tomorrow you will spend these lunch dates with one of us and our families." Jimmy explained. I have a feeling he would bring up something like that.

Jimmy has always been a loyal supporter of my family, but that's only when things go his way. He's also been one of my high counsel men and was once my father's right hand man, so it only seemed natural that he continues on as mine. I was naïve back then because soon Jimmy had me trying to agree to what he viewed as acceptable. Even the girls I took to my bed. You can imagine what he was thinking when I had pursued Brooke.

"I see and who would we be seeing first?" I said, playing into his suggestion.

"I thought you and Ally would start with my family. My daughter Kira is very interested in meeting Ally and I have some questions that I would like to ask her." I knew it. He would use his chance to meet Ally only to grill her and push his daughter on me. Kira and I use to have a thing and Jimmy was all for it because what father doesn't want his daughter to be queen?

I desperately wanted to say 'no' and keep Ally away from these vipers I call a counsel, but I also knew that they wouldn't drop it until I agreed. So, reluctantly, I had to agree to their proposal.

"Well, if that is all, I hereby adjure this meeting." I said, rising up from my seat and preparing to walk out. The other heads followed suit, each bowing as I walked out.

The large oak wood doors closed behind me and Dez and we continued our walk back to my solar where I hoped Ally was waiting for me. I was stopped, however, when I felt Dez grab my right shoulder. I turned around to look at him and I could tell he had something on his mind.

"Something wrong, Dez?" I asked him. He removed him hand from my shoulder and proceeded to put them in his pants pocket. He stood there for a while until he finally answered back.

"Austin, about what happened in the meeting, are you really going to go through with it? You don't know what the other families could pull to try and separate you and Ally." He told me. I sort of had a feeling he would mention that.

I had my suspicions about the real motives Jimmy and the others might have about these lunch dates. Every family, even those that said they supported my decision, could or would try and pull something over us to call off the wedding. That could range from pushing their own daughters on me to having them tell Ally about the occasional sexual encounter I might have had with them. Most men would be extremely worried about something like this, but most men don't have the 'relationship' I have with Ally. I smiled back at Dez,

"I know that they probably will, but you forget the kind of situation Ally and I are in." I began to explain to a very confused Dez. "Ally, regardless of if she's my wife or concubine, can never be taken away from me. The bondage contract on her chest signifies that clearly enough."

"That's true, but the other heads don't know about the bondage contract. They believe that Ally came here of her free will, that they can break your vow by pulling tricks on you two. If you don't tell them about the contract, you know the consequences that could befall them because of it." He had a point, but then again…

"Well you know what they say?" I said. "It's always good to learn from your mistakes." That left him dumbfounded indeed. I smiled and then turned back around. "Well, if that's all, you're excused for the afternoon. I have a lunch date with my beautiful fiancé." And with that I left to head to my solar.

_And to pull some major revenge_ I thought.

She'll never know what hit her.

_No One's POV:_

The other heads stood and bowed as they watched their king get up and leave to meet with his fiancé. Jimmy snarled a little as the doors closed behind Austin.

"That kid is getting on my fucking nerves." He said, grabbing the goblet of summer wine in front of him. "How can he still be so set on marrying that girl? Were our daughters not good enough for him or is it his impulsive little 'brain' wanting something exotic and different?" Hiro watched as Jimmy seemed to nurse his wine like a drunk having his last before quitting cold turkey.

"Jimmy, regardless of how we feel about her, we have to stand by our king's decision." Hiro explained. "I mean maybe he sees something in her that we don't." Jimmy scoffed at his fellow heads naivety.

"The only thing he sees is a piece of pretty, virgin ass that will hopefully 'bridge' the gap between our worlds. Nothing he does will make the humans see us as anything more than freaks and problem solvers for the dumbest reasons." Jimmy took another large gulp of his wine before beckoning a nearby servant to refill it.

"So then what do you plan to do to stop this wedding?" Hiro asked as he left his seat and collected his things. He could see the evil smirk appear on Jimmy's face, a smirk he knew only came when he thought of something evil.

"Don't you worry about that Hiro." He said. "I have a plan that will get our king back in the right frame of mind. Magic can do more than end fights, it can also start them."

_Austin's POV:_

My walk to my solar was halted when I got a great idea to get back at Ally and maybe help me win our bet. I walked to the door just before the solar, which was the room Ally and I shared. I double checked to make sure no one was in the hall and in the bathroom or closet before locking the door and getting to work. I opened the closet door and pulled out every outfit Ally had, each one was more conservative and modest as the last. Well, I better get to work; otherwise Ally might come and wonder why the door was locked.

I had each dress hover a little in the air before setting to work. I made the hemline of her skirts short to a few inches above the knee, made them a little more skin tight, and drew the neckline of some of them to just when the tops of her breasts would show through. I also got rid of the sleeves and straps on some of them just to put it over the top. The newly altered clothes floated back to the ground and bed as I hung them back on their hangers and put them back in her closet. With that done it was onto phase 2 of my revenge plan. I like to think of it as revenge and a little something for me to have at night.

I walked over to the nearby dresser where I found what I was looking for; Ally's underwear. There was everything from bras to panties and, my favorite, the endless supply of sheer nightgowns. Sure they were nice to sort of see her body through, but what I envisioned shows a lot more than just an outline.

I kept her bras the same, just added a little lace to the cups, but her panties were a different story. Ally had a nice supply of modest underwear and they were frilly and lacey like I like, but the modesty vibe really kills my arousal. So, I changed most of them into a thong style and kept the lace and frills for design esthetic. I was satisfied with how they turned out, so I put them back in the drawer.

Moving onto her sleepwear, I turned some of them into sexier versions of what they already were. The fabric changed to a much sheerer fabric, almost translucent, and the others looked like they were cover ups for when you hung out by the lake. I smirked to myself as I thought of when Ally would be getting ready for bed tonight only to find that everything she wore, I would be able to see every last bit of her. That's when another thought popper into my head.

If I go through with this, I have to act like I don't see her dressed in it. I'll act like it's just another night of waiting for her and me falling asleep before she gets in bed. However, when she does get into bed, thinking I'm asleep, that's when I'll pounce. She'll be so defenseless that she'll have to cave to me and my 'magical' fingers (pun intended). The best part about this is that she won't be able to change them back. My magic is so much stronger than anyone else's that it'll be deflected right back at them if they tried to change them back.

It'll gonna be a good night for the king when I ravish my queen and she complies with my every desire. The night will be long, the air hot and our bodies sticky with sweat as they writhed against each other. There would be times of roughness such as me grabbing her hair as I took her from behind or her pushing me back on the bed as took my cock and guided it into her. She would bite her lip as she did and that would drive me wild just looking at her. I can already hear her screaming my name as she rides me into complete and total ecstasy.

_AHHHH, yeah right there… Oh God… Yes, yes, YES! OH FUCK!_

Okay, enough of that before I have another problem to deal with.

Putting everything away I unlocked the door and walked out into the hall when I heard something coming from my solar. I walked closer and opened the door a little as the sound of the piano flowed out. There was Ally sitting at the piano in her own little world as her fingers seemed to glide over the keys. I opened the door completely, Ally not turning around at all, as I walked up behind her. She didn't really notice me until I run my hands down her arms and onto her hands. She jumped a little as I bent down and kept my face near hers.

"You missed this one note." I said as I proceeded to show her what she had missed. I could see her swallow as she tried to regain her composure.

"R-r-right, I guess I was so wrapped up that I didn't hear it." She said, trying to keep her stuttering to a minimum. I kept my hands around hers as I sunk my fingers in between hers.

"You know Ally, if you ever want to learn something from here, all you have to do is asked." I told her as I spoke into her ear. She shuddered a little as she felt my breath wash over and I could see a tiny blush form on the apples of her cheeks.

"T-th-that would be lovely, Austin, but maybe some other time. I kind of just want to play this one right now." I could feel her trying to slip her fingers out from under my hands, so I began to slide them ever so slowly up her arms.

She began to play the son again as I watched from over her shoulder. A thought popped into my head as I watched her continue playing.

_Might as well start my revenge a little early_ I thought.

My hands had come to rest on her shoulders and my face was still level with hers, so I decided to make a move. I first started moving my hands in a massaging motion, letting her think I was just releasing the tension in her shoulders, until I moved them a little south. Over her arms until I reached her tiny waist, where I grabbed hold and began rubbing them up and down. She pressed the wrong key as she jumped as I did so.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, faking concern.

"No, just a little mad that I missed another key." She said, her face beginning to look like a ripe tomato. I chuckled a little, letting it vibrate against her ear as I did.

Letting her continue to play, I moved my face into the crook of her neck while my hands ventured a little more north this time. My mouth was now in the act of nibbling on the succulent skin of her throat and underneath her jawline. My hands now had complete coverage of her voluptuous breasts as I felt her nipple poking through the fabric of her bra and dress. She was also trying to hold her composure, but was failing miserably. I smirked at her attempts to hide how much she loved what I was doing, so I decided to add a little something to the mix.

Letting one hand drop while the other continued to kneed her breast through her dress, I slowly descended to the hem of the dress that rested on her leg. I placed my hand on the material and slowly moved it up until I could feel the waistband of her panties. I was just about to pull them aside when she suddenly shot up like a firework. Her face had long passed red and was now almost a shade of purple. She righted herself until she began moving to the door.

"Y-y-y-you know w-w-what I d-d-don't really f-f-feel all the well, so I'll j-j-just be leaving now." And with that she fled the room.

I smirked to myself as I sat at the table and pulled a bowl of grapes in front of me. I knew she couldn't resist what I can give her in terms of sexual pleasure being that she probably has nothing to base it on. Ally was more than likely a virgin, as she was raised with the belief that sex was only between a married couple, so I would have to show her the 'pleasures of the flesh' as some call it. I'll take it slow, wait until she was ready to give herself up completely, but I was also a man of very little patience and what I wanted, I got. Hopefully, this plan of revenge also gets me closer to her falling asleep in my arms after a night of rough, passionate, all night sex.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" And now let phase 2 of my plan commence.

_Ally's POV:_

After what just happened I freaked out and ran back into the bedroom, locking the door behind me as I did. I slumped to the floor as I thought about what had just happened. How Austin had hands wrapped tightly around my breasts, his mouth doing sinful, erotic things via my neck and then his head going to touch me…there. I was probably red in the face beyond my comprehension. I needed to get that scene out of my head and apparently a new pair of underwear.

Whatever he had done had now caused my panties to become soaked through with some kind of hot liquid and I didn't need Austin or anyone else for that matter seeing them. How could I even think about enjoying such a thing, especially by him of all people? He was the devil incarnate and I need to get over whatever little crush I might have had on him. I need to focus on getting home before I'm forced to marry him.

Walking over to my underwear drawer, I was shocked to see what was waiting inside for me. Well, shocked is a very low key word for what I saw. I picked up a deep red, lace trimmed see through thong and couldn't stop what came out of my mouth next.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

**So, how did you like my first attempt at smut? Let me know through your reviews! And don't forget to favorite and follow as well.**

**Much love and remember to stay ROSSOME!**


	15. Proper Etiquette and Reaping the Rewards

**WHAT UP!**

**So, last time we saw how evil Austin can be and now we'll see how Ally reacts to all of it. Ally will also start a new part of her journey to being a 'reluctant' queen.**

**RANT:**

**So, Ross IS dating Courtney Eaton. There's a video of them making out, holding hands and I will admit my heart sunk. I find it weird though that she started hanging out with R5 a few months before her movie came out… Definitely a little skeptical about this whole thing, don't you agree? Against my better judgement and my personal feelings, I support Ross in whatever and whoever he wants to date. **

**I don't mean to hate or anything, it's just, when you've been rooting for a certain couple for almost four years, it's very unsettling. That's not to say I don't expect them to stay together for like ever, with him touring and her modeling and acting career, I just don't see it lasting longer than a year or two maybe.**

**Like Ross has said many times, we don't know what will happen ten years down the road. However, I can always count on the wonderful ship that is AUSLLY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Austin &amp; Ally**

Chapter 15

Proper Etiquette and Reaping the Rewards

_Previously:_

_Walking over to my underwear drawer, I was shocked to see what was waiting inside for me. Well, shocked is a very low key word for what I saw. I picked up a deep red, lace trimmed see through thong and couldn't stop what came out of my mouth next._

_"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"_

_Ally's POV:_

What the hell is all of this?!

I put down the red scrap of lace and began burrowing through the drawer trying to find anything that resembled my own underwear. I had no such luck. Everything in the drawer, from my panties to my sleepwear, looked completely different. Each one was something I know my mother would be positively appalled at.

Everything I pulled out look like what those ladies of the night wear to attract potential customers, not something a respectable lady like me would wear. I have a sneaky feeling that this is Austin's handy work. He has always complained about everything I've worn, from my dresses down to my underwear, and from that stunt I pulled earlier, I'm guessing this is his form of revenge.

I wasn't going to let a small thing like this faze me too much, granted I wasn't comfortable with it at all, but two can play at this game. Unbeknownst to Austin, Avion had taught me a reversal spell, so even though he changed them, I can change them right back. At least, I thought I could.

I cleared my head and began to remember how they looked before his little 'alteration.' The full front and back with the lace trimming and nothing that could show my womanhood if I moved the wrong way. I fully expected them to have gone back, but when I opened my eyes, I was thoroughly disappointed. The pair I was still holding hadn't changed at all!

I tried again with another pair and still nothing happened. How come that stupid spell didn't work?! I tried it out on other objects today with Avion and it worked perfectly. Now, I'm getting nothing.

What was I going to do?!

I realize that these new clothes are the only pairs of underwear that I have, but if I wear them who knows what Austin will try to pull? Every part of me will be on display like a wounded gazelle just waiting for the ravenous lion to pounce. I may hate him with a burning passion, but I will admit that deep inside me, way, way, way, WAY deep inside me, he has kind of grown on me. We share the same love of music, some views on equality, but our personalities are completely different. Plus, he's so possessive that I feel like I can't breathe without him knowing about it.

I didn't realize how lost in my own thoughts I was until I heard a knock at the door. I jumped a little as I hurriedly threw the racy underwear back in the drawer and called for whoever it was to come in. The door opened to reveal a young girl, probably around ten or twelve years old, followed by another woman who was carrying a stack of books with her. They both bowed before me before speaking.

"Good day, my lady, my name is Clarissa Eve, the head seamstress and etiquette teacher, to the royal family for half a century." She said. Clarissa looked to be in her late 30s with bright blonde hair, shockingly blue eyes, pointed ears, pale skin and was quite tall, well compared to me. She was wearing a dark blue dress that had a large gap in front and back of her legs, paired with brown boots and various bangles on each of her arms.

She was a strikingly beautiful woman, but what intrigued me was the little girl standing behind her. Clarissa must have noticed me staring because she motioned for the little girl to come forward.

"This is my daughter as well as my apprentice, Isabel Eve, 'Izzy' for short." She explained, placing her hands on Izzy's shoulders. I saw a blush appear on Izzy's face as she looked down at her feet. "She will be with me for every lesson as part of her training; I hope you don't mind that she's here."

"No, of course not, if she wants to be here, then by all means." I said, sneaking another look at little Izzy.

Izzy was a very pretty little girl as she took after her mother in looks. They shared the blonde hair, pale skin and pointed ears. Unlike her mother, however Izzy seemed to have two different colored eyes; her right was bright blue and her left was a greenish-blue mix. I had seen this kind of thing in other people and I found it to be an interesting trait to have.

"So, as I said before, his majesty has placed it upon me to teach you about the etiquette and procedures that will come with when you become queen." Clarissa said. Etiquette lessons, for what exactly? I've had years of these kinds of classes, so why would I need to take more of them?

"Okay, has Austin given a reason as to why I have to have these classes?" I asked. Clarissa adjusted the books in her arms and then set them down on the vanity next to her.

"His majesty has been asked by the other families for you and his majesty to attend lunch meetings every day this week." She explained. "They wish to meet their future queen, so it would be best that you know what to expect, how to act and what they might throw your way."

I knew that would be coming some time, but I didn't think it would be this soon. I didn't really care if I impressed them or not because I'am going to find a way home no matter what, but I had to play along with it. I didn't want to raise the warning bars or have someone go and tell Austin and have him be even more possessive then he already is.

So, let the walking with books on top of my head begin!

The next two hours were filled with Clarissa instructing me on how to act when I meet the other families, addressing the counsel, common folk and the like, and finally, planing out what I would wear to each of these lunch dates. Clarissa actually used her magic on the sketches she made to animate them and bring them to life. Normal seamstresses would use a needle, thread, fabric and their own hands to make clothes and it would usually take a few days to finish them. All Clarissa has to do is draw a design, wave her hand over it and before I knew it, we had five complete outfits ready.

Okay, Avion has got to teach me whatever spell that is!

After that grueling, yet somewhat fun two hour period, Clarissa collected her books, supplies and Izzy to depart for the day.

"You did very well today, my lady." She told me. "I'll be back tomorrow for another lesson and then you will have your first lunch meeting with the Starr family the next day. His majesty should be able to tell you the rest at dinner tonight."

"Thank you for all you did and I'll be sure to put it to good use." I said, trying to sound convincing. Clarissa gave me a look before shaking her head and motioning for Izzy to follow her out.

Clarissa had left the room when little Izzy turned back towards me. She seemed to be straining to say something because her face had changed to a slight shade of red. She swallowed before bowing again and quickly leaving the room. The poor girl must have an overwhelming amount of shyness to be like that.

I sighed to myself, relieved to finally have a moment to myself, and thought about what I should do about my underwear situation. I should seek some kind of help, but who do you go to when you want to change your underwear back? Yeah, I can't think of anyone either. So, I guess I'm stuck with Austin's 'gift' for now.

_No One's POV:_

After her lesson, Ally decided to wander to the indoor garden that she had come across earlier. It had been a very stressful day, so she needed time to relax and that usually happened when she was surrounded by beautiful flowers and the calming sounds of nature. The garden was placed directly underneath a glass dome that let in vast amounts of light, reflecting the bright colors of the flowers.

_If only every day could be like this_ Ally thought.

She sat on a bench with a book in her hand as she enjoyed the peace and quiet, but deep inside her, she was actually freaking out. The reason being was pretty self-explanatory. Once night comes and it's time to go to bed, what will Austin pull during the night? She could only imagine what he might have in store for her.

Ally had racked her brain for any form of escape she could think of; fall asleep before him, look for another place to sleep, sleep in the giant bathtub or possibly, all of the above. She silently prayed for a miracle to happen, like a meeting that runs late or being called into to look over some sort of plans, anything to keep him from trying to molest her half the night.

Giving up on reading her book, she got off the bench and marched her way down the hall. She knew it was close to dinner and she didn't want to keep her 'fiancé' waiting. She walked down the log hallway towards Austin's solar, when she came upon a portrait she hadn't seen before. It was huge portrait of a man and a woman, each dressed in royal regalia and standing next to each other. Ally noticed the woman staring fondly at a bundle that was nestled in her arms, a bundle that carried a baby in it. The baby had its eyes closed, but was gripping the woman's finger with its tiny hand.

_Wait, _Ally thought, _that baby couldn't be Austin, could it?_

"That's me and my parents a couple of days after I was born." A voice said as Ally jumped a little. She placed a hand over her heart as she came face to face with Austin, who was leaning against the wall.

"Okay first, you scared me and second, that's your parents?" Austin shook his head in a 'yes'.

"My father reigned for many, many years before he met my mother and like your parents, they had trouble conceiving." He explained. "So, the day I was born, my father commissioned this painting and it's been hanging here ever since."

Ally, who was too lost in her thoughts about what Austin was saying, didn't notice when Austin had moved in close to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She jumped a little when she realized it, but didn't move the second he did it. Austin turned them away from the painting and they continued on their way to his solar. He explained a little more about his family, but Ally found it hard to listen while she was thinking about the hand on her arm. He moved it up and down and her arm in a comforting motion, but often times the hand would 'accidentally' slip and rub against the underside of her breasts. She tried to act like it didn't bother her, but it was getting harder when he began fully cupping them and rolling her nipple between them. It continued until they had finally reached his solar.

He released her shoulder to pull her chair out for her as servers brought in their meal for the night. Ally thought that he would at least let her enjoy her meal in peace, but that wasn't happening either. Without letting the servers see, Austin had moved his hand underneath the table cloth, beginning the next part of his plan.

_Let Operation: Seduction begin. _He thought as he took a sip of his wine.

Austin had placed his hand on her thigh, loving it when he saw he jump a little at the contact, and continued to move it higher and higher until he had reached the lining of her underwear. She gasped a little as she felt his fingers make small circular patterns over the lacy material of the thong she was forced to wear. She tried, in vain, to discreetly move his hand away, but he was persistent in his mission.

His fingers were now making those circular patterns over her womanhood and the applied pressure was starting to take effect. Ally's entire face was beginning to turn a bright shade of red and her entire body began to tremble like a wind shaken leaf.

_I've got her right where I want her_ Austin thought, smirking to himself as he continued his 'handy work'.

The servers were done with the meal, so it was just Austin and Ally in the room alone. Ally could feel his hand beginning to creep up to the waistband of her panties and gasped when she felt his hand slink in under the material. She ended up shooting up like a firework out of her chair, yanking Austin's hand from her underwear in the process, and ran from the room.

Now, you would think that Ally being the smart girl she is, would run to the safest location she can find. That could range from the garden to an empty closet or better yet, an empty bedroom, where hopefully Austin wouldn't be able to find her.

Nope, she ended up in the bedroom they both _shared_, meaning Austin could just walk in and take her up against the wall of wherever they landed.

Ally ended up shutting the door behind her, a loud band resonating through the halls and room, as she slid down the door into a heap. Her entire body felt completely drained, like she had just run a marathon or something, as she looked down at herself. If he could do all this to her in just an hour, what else was he capable of at longer periods?

There was a strong possibility that she might be finding that out tonight. She truly was the wounded gazelle just waiting for that lion to pounce and finish her off.

A knock was heard on the door and a voice could be heard from the other side.

"Ally, come on open the door." Austin said in a little too cheery of a voice for Ally to handle. "The night is still young and we have a lot more issues to catch up on."

_Oh no, _Ally thought, _what could he have planned now?!_

**Remember to stay strong through this drama that is Ross Lynch's life. Remember to review, favorite and follow for the next chapter. You do want to know what happens right?**

**Love you guys and remember, stay ROSSOME!**


	16. Trapped

**WHAT UP!**

**So, Austin has Ally cornered and in the bedroom no less. Let's see how far my slightly perverted mind can take me with this chapter. **

**Small thing: Riker came in second on 'Dancing With the Stars' and may I just say, that is total and utter crap! I voted for them more than any other couple and yet Rumer won?! And they say this show isn't rigged.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Austin &amp; Ally**

Chapter 16

Trapped

_No One's POV:_

It wasn't until Ally had slid down the door to catch her breath that she realized just where she had run to. She had ended up in _their _bedroom. There were probably more than a hundred rooms in this castle and yet, she ended up here.

_I feel like a mouse, a mouse caught in a race to escape from the big, blonde magical cat_ she thought. Then she heard a knock from the other side of the door and she jumped at the noise.

"Ally, come on open the door." Speaking of the big, blonde magical cat, "The night is still young and we have a lot more issues to catch up on." Ally gulped as she tried to think of a quick way to evade Austin for a while.

She got up off the floor and began to walk towards the large windows near the large bed. She managed to open them, thinking this was her chance, but then she looked down. They were at least 6 maybe 7 floors up and she didn't have time to make some sort of rope out of the bed sheets. She could hear the jiggling of the door knob as Austin tried to get it and she went to the only safe place she could think of; the bathroom.

She heard the door knob give a full turn, so she immediately ran for the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her and locked it. She pressed her ear against the wooden door and waited.

After finally getting the door unlocked, Austin opened it and walked inside the room. He expected to find Ally looking for a way out, but when he found the room empty, he actually thought she had gotten out. However, Ally was still only a novice mage and as such couldn't possibly have mastered the ability to float safely to the ground. Yeah she had telekinesis, but according to Avion, they were still only beginning to show.

He looked under the bed, in the closets and on the balcony, but she was nowhere to be found. Then it hit him. There was only one place she could possibly be; the bathroom. He turned away from the large closet and walked to the bathroom door. He knocked on it before asking the obvious.

"Ally, what's wrong?" He said. "There's still more we have to go over." He was met with absolute silence from the other side. "Ally, I know you're in there, so come out." He still received only silence until he heard Ally give a sigh of ignorance.

"Um, look Austin, it's been a very tiring day, so I think I'm gonna take a bath and then head to bed early." She said through the wooden door. Oh, so she wanted to make him wait huh? Well, two can play at that game.

"Alright, I'll have the maids bring you some sleeping clothes later on." He said. "I do have some other things to take care of so take as long as you want." And with that he walked the short distance from the bathroom door to the closet door and pretended to be shutting the door like he left.

He stayed in the closet; only leaving it opened a little to see, and waited for her to come out. Now, if he was being honest, he was only doing this to see if she would put on the sexy underwear and nightwear. Oh how he hoped she would wear the orange one. Orange is his favorite color and would look so sexy on with her skin tone. However, after about 5 minutes, he heard the tap of the bathtub begin to run. Wait, she actually meant she wanted a bath? And, he told her to take as long as he wanted. Oh boy, here he is sitting in a closet with a hard-on and horny thoughts and no one to take it out on.

Well, almost no one. He had something to take it out on.

For Ally that was too close for her comfort. If Austin had managed to pick the lock on the door to the room, it also meant that he could pick the lock on this one. Luckily, he didn't press his luck and left Ally to herself. She may have only said it as an excuse, but now that she thought about it, she really could use a bath. Avion had worked her really hard and she was pretty exhausted.

She walked over to the tap and began running the water. The tub was pretty big and could easily fit at least four people inside it, so it gave Ally time to pick a scent and put her clothes away. She chose the lavender scent and then proceeded to put her clothes away. As she did so, she remembered the situation she was in.

Her last pair of sensible panties had been completely ruined, thanks to Austin, and she knew that if he got ahold of them… She didn't even want to think about it. She pulled off her dress and placed it on a hanger, leaving it to hang for a maid to take and clean later. When she got to her underwear, she had to stop when she caught sight of the red thong she had found. Strange, she thought for sure she had put those back in the drawer. She picked it up off the ground and looked at it again.

The underwear wasn't exactly too racy, although she would never say that out loud. In some weird way, she actually kind of, sort of, maybe liked them. She had always been taught that the only time she should wear such garments was on her wedding night for her husband and while she didn't want to think of it, that husband might end up being said husband.

No, no she couldn't think like that! Austin was not meant to be her husband as much as he was meant to be her friend! Yes, she will admit that she found him undeniably attractive and yes, they did share a love for music, but they were completely different. Not to mention, the way they met each other wasn't exactly every girl's fantasy of meeting 'the one'.

_Besides, _she thought _I don't belong here. I may have magical blood, but even the other families want me gone. _That brought back the memory of when Brooke attacked her under orders from her father. If that wasn't a sign, she didn't know what was.

Sighing, she placed her bra and panties into a nearby bin and walked over to the tub. She placed one foot into the water, checking the temperature, before sinking her entire body in. She gave a relaxed sigh as she let the hot water and the scent of lavender wash over her. She let herself relax before she was to face the night that she hoped would be somewhat easy.

She knew that Austin had been the one to change her underwear, but did he get to her sleepwear as well? She only hoped he didn't otherwise she'd be in for a night of hell. Once again, all she could hope for was that Austin was asleep before her and she would just be able to slip in unnoticed.

Ally didn't realize how long in her thoughts she was until she looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was already ten o'clock, she has spent a little over maybe an hour in the water and she couldn't spend another. She rose from the tub and grabbed a fluffy white towel from the nearby pile, a maid must have come in when she was lost in her thoughts, and hesitantly began walking towards the door. She opened it just enough to see into the room and saw that only a lamp was on and Austin was fast asleep.

She breathed a small sigh as she quietly opened the door and walked to her drawers. She opened them and, reluctantly, pulled out a pair of Brazilian style panties. She moved to her pajamas, praying to anyone that could hear her that they had not been touched and was severely let down. Her once modest sleepwear was now different kinds of lacy, see-through lingerie.

Why did God see the need to punish her like this? Wasn't being kidnapped, forcibly engaged and then slightly molested by an over possessive wizard king enough?! Apparently not considering what she was looking at.

"Damn you Austin!" She whispered yelled, but jumped when she heard him move on the bed.

She covered her mouth and looked back to the bed where Austin was asleep. She thought she had woken him up, but luckily he had only grunted and shifted a little in his sleep. She gave another sigh as she looked back in the drawer. She knew there was no getting around it, so she chooses one of the nightgowns and moved back to the bathroom to get changed.

She left the door opened because she was going to be quick and stripped the white towel from her body. She pulled the panties on before slipping the sheer nightgown over her head. She stared at herself in the mirror and, if she was being honest, kind of liked what she saw. The nightgown itself had lacy cups that held her breasts in place and then the sheer, silky material flowed freely down until it hit her thighs.

"I have to admit I kind of like the color too." She said to herself. "Never thought orange would look good on me." She did a small twirl in front of the mirror and then tried to strike a slightly sexy pose. She stopped in mid twirl when she heard a moan coming from the bedroom.

She turned towards it, thinking Austin had woken up, but saw that he was still fast asleep. She shrugged it off and walked back into the room.

"Must be having some kind of bad dream or something." She said as she walked to his side and turned the lamp off.

She crawled into her side and wrapped the covers around herself. It was a little hard though considering Austin was sleeping on the covers, but she made do with what she could. She gave a content sigh as she settled into the comfortable mattress, her eyes getting heavier and heavier until sleep was just in her reach… and then it happened.

Austin had been silently watching Ally as she came out of the bathroom, that fluffy towel the only separating him from a luscious view of her backside. He could wait though. If he waited long enough, he would be repaid with an even more wonderful and delicious gift.

He looked over his shoulder as he watched her move from the door to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of underwear, a wonderful red Brazilian thong he might add, and then move to her nightgowns.

"Damn you Austin!" He heard her say and a grunt of laughter escaped his mouth. He quickly covered it by pretending to shift in his sleep and his cover wasn't blown yet.

When he saw the nightgown she had chosen, he nearly came in his pajama pants. God truly loved him because she was wearing his favorite orange baby doll nightgown with the lace cups. If he squinted enough, he could see her nipples through the material. He couldn't help but give a moan as he caught sight of her. He hoped she hadn't heard him, but when she stopped her twirl, he acted asleep immediately. When he saw the light go off and her side of the bed dips down, he knew it was time.

_Part four of Operation: Seduction begins now. _He thought to himself as scooted a little closer to her. He gently threw his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his person.

Ally had gotten used to him doing this and didn't try to fight him anymore on the subject, but he didn't normally go farther than that. Sure, he liked to place his head in between her breasts, cup her ass and breasts and kiss down the side of her neck, heck he often did all of that at the same time. He had not; however ever venture beyond her waist line.

Well, there's always a first for everything.

Ally shifted a little in his arms, but didn't move to get out of his arms. He gently pulled the covers off of her and placed his arms back around her waist. He moved his hands to gently caress her sides and she smiled a little at the feeling. He slowly moved his hands higher until they had completely covered her lace encased breasts. She gave a soft moan as his nimble fingers worked around her nipples, turning them into small pebbles. His head was now buried in her neck as he gently nipped and sucked at it.

His other hand ventured beyond her breasts to rest on her lace covered womanhood. She squirmed as he applied just enough pressure to caress the over sensitive part of her pussy. Ally's face had turned slightly red as she tried to keep her moans locked down, but she wasn't doing a very good job. She tried to turn over to get his hands off her, but he had managed to turn with her.

Turning had allowed his fingers to get underneath the red material of her thong and one breast had managed to escape the lace cup. His right hand now had full control of her breast while the left had full control of her womanhood. She had tried to kick him off, but it only spurred him on. He applied more pressure to her breast, neck and pussy.

She started to feel this pressure begin building up in the pit of her stomach as she felt Austin slip one finger inside her. She gave a slight gasp as she arched her back into him and felt like she would fall apart as he moved in, out then in and then out. She bit her lip as she felt the pressure build more and more until… his withdrew his fingers entirely and flopped back onto his side of the bed, fast asleep.

Ally opened her tightly screwed eyes and looked back at Austin, who was fast asleep with a satisfied smirk plastered on his face.

What had just happened here?! Did he really just leave her hanging like that when she was so close to the edge? Granted she had never had sex, but she knew what an orgasm was. She wasn't ashamed to say that she had touched herself, but what Austin had done was a level above what she had done. He truly worked his magic on her and, in all honesty, she hadn't wanted it to end.

Ally then realized that this was his way of payback for what she did to him earlier.

_So, _she thought miserably, _round two goes to Austin. _

They had both left each other hanging; only Austin jumped her a little by adding such intense moves. She had only moved to kiss him, while he had placed his hands all over her body. She had to admit he was smart and she could see why Brooke would want to keep being his bed warmer. Now, she understood why Austin was so frustrated. Once you start something like this, it's best to finish it. Now, however she couldn't give him that satisfaction, so she flopped onto the bed and tried to push the feelings down.

Let's just say only one of them got a good night's sleep that night.

**Well, there's my second attempt at smut. I think I'm getting better, but remember to tell me in your reviews, favorites and follows!**

**Thanks, love you all and remember, stay ROSSOME!**


	17. Lunch with the Starr's (Part 1)

**WHAT UP!**

**I can't believe how far this story has come! I'm so glad you guys love it and I have an idea for you. If you want to become a part of the story, send me your character information through reviews and PMs. You don't have to be human; it's all up to you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Austin and Ally**

Chapter 17

Lunch with the Starr's (Part 1)

After the incident with Austin, Ally didn't get very much sleep. She kept looking over her shoulder to make sure that he was truly sleeping and not faking for his next attack. She jumped every time he even made a noise or a slight jerk, her eyes would immediately snap open and look over her shoulder at him before closing her eyes again. At the most, Ally would say she got about maybe 2 hour intervals of sleep that night.

As the sun streamed through the curtains, Ally reluctantly opened her sleep deprived eyes. She gave a groan as she buried her head into her pillow.

"Stupid sun," She said. "Why does it want to wake me up despite not sleeping at all last night?" She said as she rolled over to look at the blonde haired wizard sleeping soundly beside her. She narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance.

_Of course he would be sleeping soundly. _She thought as she stared at Austin's serene face. _He almost had me last night and I sure as hell can't let it happen again. _Although if Ally was being completely honest with herself, she didn't _exactly _dislike what happened last night.

Even through her early morning haze, Ally could feel her face begin to heat up and turn red. She could remember how nimble Austin's fingers were as they handled her breast, how his lips felt on her neck and how those fingers went and… well, that was what she wanted to forget. She had never been touched like _that _before and to have it actually happen was beyond strange. Yet, it was strange in a good way, almost pleasurable…

Ally shook her head in an effort to erase the idea of seeing what Austin did as pleasurable. She couldn't allow herself to become attached to him in any way, lest her plans to escape become ruined.

"You know, thinking too much can cause you to develop wrinkles early." Ally thoughts became interrupted by a voice behind her. She completely turned over to look at the man she shared a bed with. He had propped arm up and had rested his head on his opened palm. "It can also grey your hair prematurely and I would rather my wife looking younger than I do."

"First of all, sorry for thinking too much," She said sarcastically as she threw the covers off herself and sat up on the edge of the bed. "And second of all, what makes you think I'm gonna be here long enough to be your wife. Trust me when I say that I'll be gone before that can happen." She got off the bed and walked over to the dresser to pick out fresh underwear for after her bath. She heard rustling come from the bed as she saw Austin stand and stretch his arms.

"You can keep saying that." He said as she walked to his own dresser. "But, it won't change the fact that it will happen. You wear my family's crest around your neck and in this world that means more than a silly engagement ring." He opened a drawer and also pulled out fresh underwear and clothes.

"Well, either way, I'm going to find a way to break this stupid thing and get home." She said with a huff as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Oh, one more thing, Ally." Austin said which caused her to stop as she reached the bathroom door. "We'll be having lunch with the Starr Clan, so make sure to clean up very well. I want you to make a good first impression on them."

"What do you mean by having lunch with them?" She asked, a little scared about what he might say. Why would the people who hated her want to lunch with her?

"It had come to the attention of the counsel that they do not know their future queen as well as they would like." He said as he grabbed more clothes from the opened drawer. "So, they have decided that every day this week, we'll be eating lunch and letting them get to know you. This way there will also be a less likely chance of you being attacked again." Ally guessed that was a good enough excuse, but she was still a little on edge.

She knew how the other clans felt about her, one had even sent their own daughter to try and kill her, and so she didn't expect this to be a friendly lunch. She also knew that this could possibly be their way of finding her weak spots, which she had to admit she had a lot. However, her magic is getting stronger, so she might be able to handle the situation a little better, should the need arise again.

"Well, if it'll lessen the chances of another attack," Ally said with a sigh. "I guess I have no choice but to go." She saw Austin's face break into a smirk as she caught his wandering eyes. The whole time she was thinking and talking, she had forgotten what she was currently wearing.

She still had on the nightie from the night before and Austin was thoroughly enjoying the sight before him. Ally gave another huff as she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Austin smirked again and shook his head at how innocent and stubborn Ally could be. He gathered up the remainder of his clothes and walked down the hall to his study, where there was a spare bathroom for him to shower and change for these lunch meetings.

The morning had gone by with the usual: Ally had gone to her lessons with Avion and Austin had attended his daily meetings and monitoring the trade and commodity of his area. Then when it was time for lunch, Ally was carted away by her maids back to the room and dressed for her lunch date. They had dressed her in a dress that Austin had 'modified', a red form fitted, sleeveless dress with a sweetheart neckline and an A-line, flowing skirt. Her waist was wrapped in a red sash that had a little bling on it and pair of red heels was put on her feet. Her hair had been lightly curled and laid to rest on her shoulders. She was given a light red lip, slightly rose colored blush, eyeliner and mascara rounded out her entire look. Of course, her outfit wouldn't be complete without the wonderful necklace around her neck.

After that, she was lead to the foyer where Austin was waiting for her by the carriage. His head had looked up when he heard her coming and his gaze had become glued to her body. You could see how proud he was of changing her wardrobe and now, she seemed to be reaching the level of sexy that he wanted. He himself had chosen to wear a tight white long sleeved shirt that had the first few buttons opened, dark trousers and his black leather dress shoes. She had to admit that he cleaned up pretty well.

He helped her in and now they were both seated in a carriage on their way to the Starr household. For the both of them, however the thought of what was to come had them both on edge.

For Austin, it was the fear of what the Starr's could do. They were second in power to his own family and had great influence over many people. Jimmy might also, kind of, have it out for Austin because he had rejected Jimmy's daughter, Kira, after a night together. Now, there was nothing wrong with Kira, personality wise and she was very pretty, but she had the worst breath. Every time she opened her mouth, it felt like his face would burn right off his head. Over time, the bad breath faded and so did any hope for a spark. Luckily, Ally had come into the picture around that time, so with a little explanation of the situation, Austin and Kira had broken it off, mutually. Jimmy was also a big factor in this. He was a very conniving man, who wanted things to go his way, and Ally was not in his equation.

For Ally, well, all she could really hope for is that her food or drink wasn't poisoned. In reality, she didn't really know what to expect, except maybe an afternoon filled with questions about her life or why she was even here. She only hoped that it went by quickly and no fighting broke out.

As if sensing her tension, Austin gave her a reassuring smile. Normally she wouldn't take his smiles to heart, but this one was different. There was no malice, no lust, no anything that might make her feel uneasy. This smile was one of reassurance, something to ease her anxiety and, funnily enough, it worked. Ally finally felt that she could relax a little before she was fed to the lions.

Feeling the carriage give a jerk, Ally looked out her window at the grand mansion before her. It was a two story brick house that vaguely resembled Hardwick Hall in England with its magnificent courtyards and vast amounts of greenery. It was almost like stepping into one of her favorite Edwardian novels.

The door of the carriage opened and Austin was the first to get out. He then turned around to help Ally out and the two were welcomed by the staff of the household. Maids and butlers were dressed in their full attire and were bowing to the couple as they walked to the entrance of the large house. Ally was a little overwhelmed by it all, but she was use to these kinds of things.

Jimmy was waiting at the door for the two with what Ally believed to be his wife and two children. Jimmy and his family bowed before their king as they were welcomed in.

"My king, my lady, welcome to my home." He said as he bowed to Austin and kissed Ally on the hand. "I hope your stay here will live up to your expectations."

"Believe me, Jimmy, I know you shall provide only the finest care for my fiancé and I." Austin said as he wrapped an arm around Ally's shoulder. She jumped a little, not really expecting that, and shifted a little under Jimmy's piercing gaze. Even behind those glasses, he still had the eyes of a menacing shark.

Jimmy looked at Ally with a piercing gaze as if he were scrutinizing her every feature, just looking for some kind of blemish. His face scrunched up a little when he couldn't really find anything to complain about or make a comment about. She was a beautiful creature with her doe like eyes and striking features, if he looked close enough, he could actually see features from the Diae clan. However, that would not deter his plan. Whether she was pretty or not didn't matter when it came to intelligence. He would find some way to break her and see that his family remained in power.

Jimmy led Austin and Ally into a sitting area, where they sat down for a little tea before lunch. Once she was seated, Ally got a good look at Lord Starr's family. His wife was a beautiful woman with dark skin, midnight black hair and she was quite tall when she stood up. She was an elegant woman with high cheekbones and elegant posture and her daughter seemed to take after her.

Jimmy's daughter seemed to take after her mother in her looks and mannerisms. She was giggly, bubbly and seemed to be a very down to earth person, which Ally appreciated greatly. She had this air about her though, as if she had something over Ally, but she didn't let that bother her.

Jimmy's son; however seemed to take after his father. He was only ten years old, so he tended to act a little immature, but he still seemed to watch her like a hawk. In fact, they all seemed to be watching her.

Every little thing she did, one of them would make a little comment towards it.

She would talk about her lessons and Jimmy and his wife would talk about how their daughter had learned that spell or potion before she was two years old. She brought up how she enjoyed practicing her telekinesis, Kira would then make a comment about how much better she was getting at harnessing her element. She had brought up how she enjoyed learning magic then Jimmy would make some kind of insult towards her or how humans were just naturally curious creatures or something along those lines. It just seemed like everything she wanted to say or do had to be topped by this group of people.

It was a very uncomfortable situation to say the least, although not as uncomfortable as what Austin had put her through the night before. She just couldn't understand how these people had said they wanted to meet her and yet, here they are throwing themselves at her instead of the other way around.

Something, or someone, didn't feel right at all and Ally felt it was only about to get worse.

"Lunch is served, my lord." A butler said as he entered the drawing room. Jimmy looked up from his cup as he set it down and stood up. He helped his wife up as everyone did the same.

"So, who's ready to get this started?" Jimmy said, a little too anxiously. "I can't wait to hear more about you, my lady." He said to Ally as he led them outside to the large gazebo, where a lavish lunch was set up.

_Let the interrogation begin._ Ally thought as she felt Austin once again wrap an arm around her shoulder. He gave it another reassuring squeeze as they followed the Starr family to what Ally could only think would be the one time she wished to skip a meal.

**Remember, if you want the next chapter, you have to review, favorite and follow this story. I'll be updating more often for all my stories since I have more time off now with the summer and everything.**

**Love you guys and remember, stay ROSSOME!**


	18. Lunch with the Starr's (Part 2)

**WHAT UP!**

**Hey guys, so sorry that it's taken so long to update, I've had the worst case of writer's block, drama in my family, and planning my trip for the R5 concert. I'm surprised I have room to breathe! So, hopefully, this chapter will make up for it. I've also lost a significant amount of weight, so I've been getting rid of old clothes and having to buy new ones. That's more tiring than you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Austin &amp; Ally**

Chapter 18

Lunch with the Starr's (Part 2)

_No One's POV:_

Austin and Ally proceeded to follow the Starr's to the gazebo, where their lunch was set up. When they had arrived at the large, round table Ally could see a variety of food had been laid out for them. There were dishes of roasted chicken, lamb, small potatoes seasoned with garlic, jugs filled with different wines and various other sides. All of them looked to be extremely delicious and Ally could feel her stomach begin to growl. The gazebo itself was very beautiful, white beams that were holding up a spacious cover and was completely surrounded by various flowers and a small moat. Ally always felt more at home in nature, so the scenery made her feel a little more at ease.

The group walked over a small bridge to get to the gazebo and once there, everyone took a seat. Jimmy sat next to his wife, while Kira and her brother sat together, which left Austin and Ally to sit together. Austin, being the somewhat courteous young gentlemen, pulled Ally's chair out for her. Ally was a little taken aback by it, as well as most of the table, but took the seat. After Austin took his seat, lunch began.

"I must say," Kira said. "I never imagined Austin could find someone like you, Lady Ally." Ally, with a fork of chicken almost in her mouth, didn't really know how to take that. She knew that Kira had been one of Austin's many, many conquests, so it was possible that she could end up with another Brooke situation.

"Uh, in what way do you mean?" Ally asked back, trying to be cautious with her words.

"You seem more like the studious, bookish type of girl, who would rather spend time in a library than at a party." Kira explained. "She is certainly different from your usual choice of women, my king." She said, turning to Austin.

"Well, Kira," He started. "There just comes a time in every man's life where his tastes mature and he learns from his mistakes." He wrapped his arm around Ally's shoulder as if he were giving some kind of warning to Kira and it worked.

"Well, I hope I will get to know you better over time, my lady, as we both will serve in court; you as the queen and I as the representative for the Starr family." She said, her face going from a frown to a pleasurable smile. What Kira had said intrigued Ally a little as she had never heard of a girl taking over as head of her family. That was usually reserved for the first born male heir, not a daughter.

"You mean you will take over as head of your family?" Ally asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. Kira stared at her with a shocked expression as she took a sip of her wine.

"Why yes, that's how it's done here." She began to explain. "Instead of a first born son, it's the first born overall." Well, that was certainly different from her world. Ally often felt back home that some people looked down on her family, her father especially, for only being able to have a daughter instead of son. There would be no one to carry on her father's name and she sometimes felt blamed for it.

Meanwhile, while Ally was feeling down about herself, Jimmy saw an opportunity.

"Your majesty," He said, trying to catch Austin's attention. Austin turned his head, although he knew anything Jimmy would say wouldn't be nice, he had to put up with it for now. "It seems our young queen-to-be has not been brought up on the customs of our people. Makes me think about what else she has not been brought up on." The entire table, minus Austin and Ally, shook their heads in agreement. Now to say Austin was beginning to become pissed off would be an understatement.

"Jimmy, I can assure you that I have hired the best tutors to fully induct Ally into our society." Austin said. "But, I would also like to point out that she only got here a few days ago, so it will take time."

"Time that you do not have, your grace." Lady Starr said. Austin turned his head towards, shock appearing on his face. Lady Starr never talked much, in fact Austin had once thought her to be mute, but then he learned that she only spoke when she felt the need to and now must be one of those times. "In reality, your grace, your bride-to-be only has eight more months until your wedding and then her coronation. It is something that many members of the other clans, even the ones who support you, are concerned about." Ally was beginning to feel smaller than she already did.

She didn't plan on staying in this world to actually become Austin's wife, but she did entertain the idea of being an ambassador or something to that effect for the human side. She liked the idea of reuniting the two worlds and forming some kind of bond between them, but at the expense of her freedom, it is definitely something she has to think about. The man next to her was now beginning to become frustrated. Austin knew they had backed him into a corner, now he just had to find a way to get out of it. He should have seen this coming, knowing Jimmy and his family, but he didn't think they would be this hard.

"Another note, your grace," Lady Starr said. "What about relations with the other races? The elves, the vampires, the fairies and the werewolves, how do you think they will react to a human queen? After all, the vampires and werewolves tend to feed on her kind." Ally didn't know if that last part was meant to prove a point or be an insult.

"Good point mother," Kira piped in. "I mean, why would they trust or respect a human queen, especially one so lacking in magic." She gave Ally a snide look and now, Ally felt her anger rising instead of shame. What did she do to these people to make them hate her so much? Oh right, Austin chose her instead of Kira. However, she was beginning to reach her breaking point. Just one more word or phrase and she might just blow up.

"Plus," Kira said, taking another sip from her wine glass. "I can bet you she's anything that she's not even that experienced in bed. Then again, Austin, you did always say you wanted to give a virgin a try."

And with that one sentence, it broke the proverbial camels back of Ally self-restraint. All hell was about to be released.

Meanwhile, Austin was also almost at his breaking point. Jimmy knows that Ally's magic is more than strong enough to protect her, but her only flaw was controlling it. What else could you expect from a fledgling witch? Obviously Jimmy and his family were expecting a lot more. That wasn't the only thing that was bugging the fuck out of him. Since they had arrived, Kira had been making subtle advances towards him. He could feel her rubbing her foot, knees or thighs against his, her hand being placed on his thigh in what seemed like a friendly gesture, but Austin knew otherwise. This was Kira's way of flirting with almost every man she came across and, unfortunately, that was how she ended up in his bed. Now, she was making those endless comments and insults towards Ally and they had now taken it too far.

"Plus," He heard Kira say. "I can bet you anything that she's not even that experienced in bed. Then again, Austin, you did always say you wanted to give a virgin a try."

Correction, now they had taken it too far. It was one thing to talk about her magic or learning their culture, but when you bring up that subject, that was taking it way too far. Austin began to stand up to speak against them but Ally had beaten him to the punch. Ally abruptly stood up from her chair, the actual chair falling behind her, as she stared at the Starr family, red-faced and fist clenched at her side.

"Now wait just a damn minute!" She yelled. "It's one thing to call me out on my inexperience in magic and your world's politics, but when you call out my virtue, I have to stop you there!" She pointed her finger at Jimmy and his wife as she continued. "I understand your concerns, but I assure you, I'am doing everything in my power to harness my magic as well as learning your politics. I want to bridge our two worlds together and prove that we aren't so different. I may only be a beginner, but my master, Avion, says that I'm growing every day. If you can't trust the words of a master like him, then you obviously have no faith in him." What she said left Jimmy and his wife speechless. They hadn't expected this girl, a meek and shy human girl, to bite back so fiercely. They had thought she would shrink back and fault under the pressure, not fight back and even prove herself against them. Ally then turned her attention back to Kira. "Yes, I will admit I'am a virgin, but that is nothing for me to be ashamed about. I decide how I will treat my body and I decided to protect it against a broken heart." The look on Kira's face said it all. What Ally had said had been completely and utterly true. She had faced a broken heart after Austin had used her that way, even though they had parted on good terms. Maybe, there was some truth in what Ally was saying; she just wished she hadn't blown that chance. "Now," Ally said as she turned on her heel. "If you'll excuse me, we must be heading back for my lessons. It was nice meeting you all." And with that she exited the gazebo and walked the path back to where the carriage was waiting.

Austin, like the rest, was just shocked at what he had saw, but in a good way. He had thought that Ally would shrink under the pressure and rely on him to protect her, which he was more than ready to do, but she beat him to it. That little act had seemed to prove to everyone that Ally wasn't someone to be taken lightly, which did more than please him. In fact, it turned him on beyond belief. If he ever got that kind of Ally in bed, let's just say they would both be pleasantly sore for the next few days after.

Realizing that Ally had left him behind, Austin quickly jumped from his seat, thanked his hosts for a 'wonderful' lunch and then ran to catch up with his fiery fiancé. When he came to the carriage, he found her sitting in it, a shocked expression visible on her face. He jumped into it and motioned for the carriage to begin its journey back to his castle.

"Well, that was certainly entertaining." He said as the carriage lurched a little. "If they don't believe in you after that, I don't know what will." He had hoped to lighten the mood a little, but Ally's expression was still one of shock and dread.

"I can't believe I did that." She said as she placed her head in her hands, shaking it in disbelief as she did. "I wanted them to at least like or trust me a little, but every time they opened their mouths, I just wanted to…" Ally couldn't even finish her sentence because of how frustrated she felt. She wanted to be friends, but they just kept pushing and pushing her with their constant insults, that she just had to burst.

"I don't blame you at all." Austin said as Ally lifted her head from her hands to look at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Jimmy's family has always been like, more Jimmy himself." He began to explain. "If something doesn't go exactly as he wants it to go, he tries everything he can to sabotage it and make it go his way. You don't how many times I've had to step up to him and set boundaries between us. He's tried to control every aspect of my life from my childhood to when I became king." He finished with a sigh as he sunk into the cushioned seat of the carriage. Ally could see the stress of the situation become visible on Austin's face.

His once young, vibrant skin now showed signs of wrinkles and worry lines, something that looked odd on him. For Ally, she was starting to see another side to Austin and, for once, she wasn't afraid to see it. He looked so fragile and Ally found that to be kind of adorable. She then found herself doing something she didn't think she would ever do, especially with him.

Ally got out of her seat, carefully maneuvering herself as she did, to sit next to Austin. He hadn't seen or felt her as his head was in his hand until Ally grabbed his shoulders and pulled his head down onto her lap. Austin was completely caught off guard by this.

"Um, what are you do-"He began to ask until Ally had begun moving her fingers soothingly through his hair and scalp. He felt a relaxing sensation flow over him as his eyes began to flutter close.

"This is something my mother would do to me when I was too stressed about something." Ally said as she moved through his hair, which she had to admit was remarkably soft and fluffy. "You seemed so stressed by what had happened, so I decided to give it a try." She looked down at his face to see that it had become its normal smooth skin.

"So all I have to do is act stressed for you to do this?" He asked, a smirk lacing his face. "Maybe I should be more stressed with everything and have you do this every day." He turned on his side to burrow his head into her stomach. For some reason he could already imagine her doing this to him while he placed his head against her growing stomach, where their future child would one day be growing. It was a dream he hoped to make a reality very soon.

"Yeah, just don't expect this to be an everyday thing." Ally said as a red blush began creeping on her face. She had to admit that this did feel good, him lying in her lap like this, but wasn't this what she was trying to avoid?

She didn't want to become attached to Austin in anyway otherwise it would make escaping very hard. She knew how Austin felt about her, but she had thought that she had known how she felt about him. She was okay with the idea of friendship, but what she was feeling now wasn't that. It was different, an airy feeling that she got whenever Austin acted sweet or innocent to her. She wouldn't call it love, no it was too early at all to say that, maybe she could call it infatuation or the beginning of trust or something along those lines. She didn't want to admit that maybe, just maybe, she was coming to trust and love this life.

Where it would take her, however she still had yet to see. The future is never set in stone, like she had thought, but could definitely be changed.

Meanwhile, back at the Starr Manor, Jimmy was trying to piece together how his plan could have possibly backfired. He had everything planned out to a 'T', yet that retched human had proven them wrong. She had fought back against what they had said and made them look the complete fool. He had thought that Kira's relationship with Austin would have angered her, but the talk of her purity had been what pushed her over the edge. He had hoped to place some distance between the two, but it only seemed to bring them closer.

He had seen the look on Austin's face as the girl had walked away. The look of longing and awe he had only seen when a new cute maid had been hired or when he had a new conquest and that worried Jimmy a little. Could this human girl be the reason Austin cut his ties to Jimmy's family? If it was true, he had more work ahead of him then he thought.

He wanted his family in power, even higher than their king, and the only way to do that is throw the boy king off his throne. If he could possibly use that girl to his advantage… then maybe he could…

An evil thought began to form in Jimmy's head as he formulated a new plan. This had to work or he would be risking everything he had for nothing. He's gambled and now he'll play for all it's worth.

**Again, so sorry for updating so late! I hope this chapter makes up for it, especially the Auslly feels I put into it. Anyway, I have come up with an updating schedule. Anytime I update this story, expect **_The Princess Bride_** to be updated, then **_TBM: A&amp;A Style!_** then **_My Sister's Secret_** and so on and so forth. It's basically in that order, if it makes any sense.**

**Again, remember to review, favorite and follow for the next chapter!**

**Thanks and remember, stay ROSSOME!**


	19. That Wasn't Supposed to Happen

**WHAT UP!**

**I'am once again super, super, unbelievably SORRY for such a late update! I take care of my grandmother and believe me, when you have to give her a pill every 4 hours, feed her, then also look for online classes for college; writing is kind of the last thing on my mind. BUT, rest assured, I have NOT given up any resolve to give up these stories. They are my only escape from reality and I love each and every one of you for enduring this with me. You all are amazing for it!**

**To repay you for that kindness, enjoy a chapter of Auslly fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Austin &amp; Ally**

Chapter 19

That Wasn't Supposed to Happen…

_No One's POV:_

The rest of the ride back to the castle was relatively quiet and Ally was glad for that. After she had pulled Austin down started massaging his scalp, he had promptly fallen asleep. Now, Ally had tried to pull Austin off her lap to rest him against the side of the carriage, but every time she would try, his head would fall right back down. She tried a couple of more times before finally just giving up. Although he seemed to be asleep, Ally highly doubted that he was. She made sure he was propped up against something the window, steady as can be, but he kept dropping back down each time. He also would move her hand back to his scalp if she ever stopped, so that made her doubt if he was actually asleep.

To be honest though, Ally didn't really mind doing it. He kept him quiet and it kept his hands to himself, so she got some peace and quiet, which she desperately needed after today. She expected some kind of interrogation, maybe a little name calling, but not like what she had gotten. She had been attacked from any and all angles that they could find and, at first, she didn't really let it get to her. Austin was there to handle them and the words were not really directed towards her at times until she had heard what Kira had said. She was raised to respect her body and not use it for selfish gain, so she had to stick up for those beliefs.

Really, all Ally could hope for now was that the rest of the meetings didn't go like that.

Ally's thoughts were interrupted by the slight forward pull of the carriage coming to a stop. The forward motion had caused a slightly dazed Austin to roll forward onto the floor of the carriage with a thud. He shot back up and Ally had to keep from laughing. The door to the carriage opened and Jacek was on the other side.

"Welcome back, your grace, my lady." He said as he bowed and stepped aside for the couple to exit. Austin, realizing he was still on the floor, collected himself and immediately assumed his kingly presence. It amazed Ally how someone could go from frazzled to compose in one second. If it were her, she would still be on the floor trying to figure out where she was, but then again, that was how Austin was raised. A king no matter where he was or what his situation was.

Austin stepped out the carriage and turned around to offer his hand to help Ally out as well. She picked up the hem of her skirt, took his hand and jumped off the carriage, thankful for once to be back at the palace. They trudged up the stairs of the castle and entered the sanctity of the brick fortress. Ally stretched her arms over her head and gave an exasperated breath.

"Thank god that's over and down with." She said. "Now all I want to do is spend some time away from this crazy world." And she wasn't kidding. She would kill right now for a calm afternoon reading in the indoor garden or maybe playing the piano in Austin's solar, anything for some time to herself.

Before she could, an idea popped into Austin's head. There was one place that he could always go when he felt stressed or needed time to himself, a place only he and one other person knew about.

"Ally," He called out to her before she walked away. She turned back around to hear what he had to say. "If you're looking for some peace and quiet, I do know a place that might be acceptable."

"What did you have in mind?" She asked, becoming intrigued by what he had to say.

"There is a place that no one, other than myself and one other person, know about. It's the perfect place to escape your worries and no one else will know where you are." He told her, hoping she would agree to it. However, there were ulterior motives to Austin's suggestion.

He kind of hoped he could take this chance to have time alone with Ally. He knew that she would need some kind of comfort after that disaster of a lunch and he also wanted to get to know her in private. He also wanted to tell her about himself in an effort to form some kind of bond between them. Sure, they had something going, but it wasn't enough to keep her here permanently. He had to cement something a little more solid to prolong her stay.

Ally, on the other hand, didn't really care where she got her peace and quiet as long as she got it.

"Well, if you're recommending it, then I guess I can go with you and see this special place of yours." She said and Austin's face spread into a gigantic smile. Without another word, he grabbed her hand and began dragging her down hallway after hallway until he came to a bare brick wall just on the edge of the outside courtyard. Ally became perplexed when Austin stopped in front of the wall. "Why did we stop here? Is the place the outside courtyard? Cause if it is, it's not exactly a secret place." Austin didn't seem to be listening as he moved his hands over the brick wall in front of them. What happened next definitely surprised Ally.

When Austin moved his hands in an arch-like wave, strange writing appeared after it, shining like the stars in the sky. The wall began to shake as the bricks began to pull apart from each other, moving one after the other until they formed an entry way into the secret room and what Ally saw made her jaw drop.

She walked into what she could only describe a jungle oasis with greenery and flowers reaching the ceiling, some exotic birds flew overhead and right in the middle was a large waterfall that flowed into a lagoon of crystal clear water. Everything about this place was beyond beautiful and for it to be inside the castle… How did it get inside the castle? How hadn't she seen this room before?

"My mother made this to remind herself of her homeland." Austin said as he came up behind her. "She was given this secret room by father as a wedding present and allowed her to do whatever she wished with it. She made it into a room to remember her homeland, which was full of places like this one, and after I was born, she took me here quite often. Since then, it's become my escape from my hectic world." All he had said was true except there was no one to talk to.

He looked down, hoping for some kind of answer back, but only found that Ally had disappeared and her red dress and shoes were on the grassy ground. He heard a splash, looked forward and saw Ally emerge from the water. She stood by the shallow edge of the lagoon and pushed her wet hair out of her face.

"You're right," She said as she gave a little giggled and laid down on her back in the water. "This is pretty relaxing." She closed her eyes and began to float on her back in the water, a relaxed sigh escaping her chest as she did.

"Yeah, well, you come anytime you want, as long as you keep it a secret." Austin said as he stood by the lagoon's edge. Ally opened one eye at him before giving another giggle.

"Alright," She said. "I guess I can keep it a secret, but don't expect any kind of favors from me in return." And resumed her floating, letting all her stress and worries flow into the warm water.

Austin had felt a feeling of relief wash over him as he watched the stress roll of Ally's face as she floated in the clear water. He was happy that they could have this between them, a place they could call their own away from the prying eyes of his servants. He hoped this gave her a place where she could feel safe especially with all that they now had going on. Heaven only knows when this castle or the surrounding areas would be entirely safe for her, what with the other families possibly trying to kill her. It was moments like these that he wished could continue on forever and never stop. You know what they; happy wife, happy life, right?

A thought came into Austin's head as he watched Ally splash and swim around in the water. He stripped down to his undergarments and quietly walked into the water and dived underneath. Ally, meanwhile, was too wrapped up in looking at the flowers surrounding the lagoon that she didn't see the presence creeping up behind her. She was leaning down when she felt something, more likely _someone_, wrapped their arms around her waist and throw her back into the water. Surprised, but knowing who it was, emerged from the water and stared at him in shock.

"What was that for?" She asked as she moved her wet hair from her eyes. Austin just stood there with a smirk on his face and his arms folded over his chest.

"Well, you weren't doing anything except floating around, so I thought it might be funny to stir things up a little." He said as he took his hand and flicked some water at her. Catching onto what he was saying, Ally gave a smirk of her own.

"Oh really now?" She said, placing her hands on her hips. "If that's how you want to play…" She removed her hands from her hips, placed one completely in the water and splashed a huge wave of water right in his face.

Austin flinched back a little as the water hit him, but he quickly retaliated with another large splash back at her. She backed away and began kicking her feet up to splash more water at him and then took off towards the waterfall. Austin wasn't far behind as he chased after her, enjoying this little game of cat and mouse.

Ally ran behind the waterfall while Austin had taken the outside. He could see her reflection through it and would try to reach through it to grab her, but she evaded him at each grab. One hand would go through and she would move to the other side, same with the other side. So, he decided to use both of his hands to cut her off, but she would just duck down and away from him. Seeing an opening, she quickly crawled to the other side of the waterfall and took off. Austin saw her and took off after her once again.

They continued their chase game all around the oasis as it seemed to be a good size, as if it were a part of an actual rainforest. Ally continued running until she came back to the edge of the lagoon and stopped to catch her breath. She looked around her to see where Austin had gone, but couldn't seem to find him anywhere.

_Must have lost him_, she thought. _Well, that's what you get for messing with me. Faster than a chee-_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she was grasped around the waist again and hoisted into the air. She gave a slight gasp and then a laugh as Austin spun her around, him laughing along with her. However, the spin was cut short as Austin lost his footing and ended up falling onto his back with her on top, but they still continued to laugh.

Ally hadn't remembered a time like that, a time where all she did was laugh and have fun without a care in the world. The only other time she could remember was when she younger and spending time running through the meadow on the outskirts of her manor or when her mother had taken her to the annual music festival in the nearby village. Both days, she could only remember laughing and smiling until her cheeks hurt, just like today. Even if she spent it with Austin, she had to admit that she counted this day as one of her favorites.

When they finally stopped laughing, however, she realized where and what she was lying on. She lifted her head and came in contact with Austin's brown eyes. She took in a breath as she looked at his face and then down at what they were wearing. She was only wearing her lacey bra and panty set, courtesy of Austin, and he was wearing only his boxers and vial necklace around his neck. His wet hair had been pushed back and off his face, framing his face perfectly. Despite it going against what she wanted, she could feel her nipples begin to pebble from the clinging fabric and cooling sensation from the water on her body. She could tell that Austin was also feeling something because his hand moved from her waist, moving very slowly and sensually, to come up and cup her face.

She began to feel this burning sensation deep within herself, a feeling she had never felt before. She also felt this other feeling, one that made her want to do something she never thought she would want to do, at least with Austin. She moved her hand from his chest and cupped his face as well. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours before Ally made the first move.

She leaned down, closed her eyes and connected her lips together with Austin's. Austin was surprised to say the least, but kissed back almost as soon as hers hit his. Ally's mind seemed to go blank as her lips moved against his, his tongue running along her lower lip, asking for entry. Now, knowing Ally, you think she wouldn't allow it and would realize what she was doing and stop it before it went further, but you would be completely wrong.

She opened her mouth for him and when they're tongues hit each other; Ally could feel the fireworks begin to go off. Kissing Austin felt beyond amazing and Ally could see why some many girls would just fall right at his feet. He was passionate and he put everything he had into this kiss. This was what he had been waiting for and just cemented everything he had been working for.

They pulled apart, both of them needing breathing room, and Ally stared into the cloudy eyes of the man below her. It then hit what had just happened.

_Okay, _she thought. _Definitely not a part of the plan!_

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it makes up for the EXTREMELY late update. I promise that I'll try and update more frequently because I know you love this story, I just didn't realize how much. Please leave your review, favorite and follow and tell me what you think. It gives me motivation to update.**

**Thanks and remember, stay ROSSOME!**


	20. Maybe I Do

**WHAT UP!**

**So, I'm glad you all enjoyed that last chapter! I will say that I'am deeply sorry for a late update, but there's been some sad events in my family. We had to put my dog down and that felt like a knife had been thrust into my heart. We've had him for only 9 years and he was taken from us by liver cancer. He had such life and energy that it felt like we were robbed of him. I've never felt so depressed that it actually hurts when I think about him. Hopefully, he is up in heaven right now without any pain and a smile on his face.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Austin &amp; Ally**

Chapter 20

Maybe… I Do

_No One's POV:_

The tension seemed to mount as Ally and Austin continued to stare at each other and Ally's face continued to turn darker shades of red.

What the hell has she just done?! Kissing her kidnapper was definitely a no-no, but then again, she had just ran around this entire oasis, laughing and having gun with said kidnapper, so who was she to say what was wrong or right at the moment? Also, what she did could also have other repercussions that would mess everything up.

With her brain running at a million miles an hour, Ally still didn't seem to notice the position she was still in: lying right across Austin's chest with her cold, wet bra clinging her breasts, causing her nipples to pebble against the fabric and against his chest. His breath caught in his throat every time she released a breathe and his face began to feel hot. This is what he had always wanted, what he had been waiting for.

So, why was he hesitating to make a move and seal the deal?

Reacting without a second thought, Austin moved his hand from the side of her face to the back of her neck and raised himself up a little, hoping to continue what she started. However, his lust filled brain didn't comprehend what happened next.

Ally had quickly dissolved her thoughts when she felt Austin's hand on the back of her neck and quickly bolted off of his chest. Her breathing quickened as she stared at Austin and then down at herself and faster than a rabbit running from a hungry fox, she grabbed her dress and shoes and bolted out the entrance. She ran and ran, not caring who saw her in her underwear, until she finally found the door to her bedroom, jumped inside and slammed the door shut. Leaning against the door, she slid down it, finally able to catch her breath and pull the pieces of what had happened in her mind.

_Obviously, kissing my kidnapper is not a good thing,_ she thought to herself as she got off the floor and walked to the bathroom for a warm soak. _But, does it make it worse if I said I actually liked it, a lot? _

It's not that big of a deal right?

If you asked Austin, it was a huge, confusing deal.

Here he was, happy as can be that the girl he had desired for years finally made a move, but then she just pulls away and leaves him in a state of unbridled horniness. Why couldn't he catch a break with this?!

After Ally had bolted from the room, he had retreated to cold water of the oasis to deal with a 'friend' that had decided to show up. When he had released the tension in his groin, his brain began to work out the kinks of what had happened. He sat on the rocky edge and began to piece things together.

It was Ally who had made the first move and initiated that kiss, so did this mean that she had finally developed feelings for him? Had all his hopes finally been answered through the kiss? A kiss that she didn't pull away from once he had started kissing back?

Even if she denied initiating or kissing back, there was no doubt that there were sparks between them; sparks that could have led to an unbelievable fire that burned down the greenery in this very oasis.

"But could this kiss have really meant that she's starting to feel something towards me?" He said to himself. "And if it does, maybe it won't be so hard to keep her here?"

The only thing that still rang true between them was the same thought about the sparks in that kiss. There was no longer any denying of that, even for Ally.

***A few days later***

_Ally's POV:_

It had been a few days since that kiss with Austin and things had changed between us…for the worst.

Jacek had come in that night to tell me that Austin would be spending the next few nights in his solar to catch up on some work, leaving me in the room by myself. I didn't really mind as it would let me clear up what had happened, but even with him gone, I was no closer to figuring things out. My mind and heart kept fighting with each other over what I had felt in that kiss and neither one could agree on anything.

My mind said that I shouldn't feel anything but hatred and malice for what he's done to me, but, then again, my heart is singing a different tune. It keeps telling me to think about what else he has done for me. He's kept me safe from people that have tried to hurt me, helped me to harness my magic and had never treated me like I'm some delicate flower, ready to break at the first wind storm.

"If anything," I said softly to myself. "He's been more of a company-"

*THAWP*

My thoughts were interrupted by the thunderous slap of a wooden rod slamming down on the notebook in front of me. I jumped a little as I saw Avalon standing over me, his wizard staff resting on my opened notebook.

"A little spacey today, are we?" He asked as he picked up my notebook and looked at it.

_Oh right, I thought. I was supposed to be writing the section on the Draught of Death mixture, but instead…_

I had filled the notebook with a pros and cons list of my Austin situation, not writing the directions and ingredients of the potion. Oh boy was I in for it now.

"I'm sorry Avalon," I said as I shrunk a little into my chair. "I've had a lot on my mind and its caused me to lose a little sleep these past few days. I promise I'll-"He raised his hand in front of me to stop me from speaking and gave me a small smile in return.

"Please Ally," He said as he hand my book back to me. "I understand what you're going through. Relationships, especially in your case, are very hard to go through. However, a pros and cons list is not the way you should deal with." He pulled the chair next to me out and sat down. I turned to face him and ran a hand through my slightly messed up hair.

"Well then, what am I supposed to do?" I asked. "I've never been in a situation like this. I know that if I start to feel anything for him, it's only gonna make it harder to leave." I let out an exasperated sigh as I leaned back in my chair. "Yet, the more I think about it, the more the idea of staying here no longer makes me sick to my stomach. Even the idea of-"I stopped myself before I finished that sentence. Avalon leaned in a little when he heard me stop talking and gave me a look.

"The idea of what looks more appealing?" He asked. I didn't want to tell him because he could possibly go back to Austin, but if I didn't, he would only pester me more about it. I played with the edge of my dress as I answered back.

"Even the idea of…marrying…Austin doesn't seem so bad." There I said it! I looked back at Avalon, who had this look on his face as if to say 'I told you so'. He then gave a small laugh before he answered me.

"Well, Ally," He said. "If I didn't know any better I would say that you've developed feelings for our Witch-King."

"I don't know, Avalon!" I said back. "That's why I keep running it all through my head." My head then fell forward and into my hands as I tried to ease the tension from my forehead. While I was massaging my forehead, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and Avalon once again smiling at me.

"All I have to say is listen to your heart and mind, but learn when one is being too loud and when one isn't." That did make me think a little. And after that thought, I knew what I wanted.

Now all I need to do is talk to Austin and sort it all out.

_Austin's POV:_

These past few days have been my own personal hell on earth!

I had spent them locked away in my solar, sorting through paperwork, treaties and settling disputes between my people. Usually, I can get through it all in a couple of hours, but my mind was currently somewhere else.

Ever since that kiss, I had separated myself from Ally hoping to clear my mind and allow her to clear hers, but it wasn't working. I still couldn't understand what it meant or if it meant anything at all or even where we stood. I wanted her to feel some kind of feeling for me, but I didn't want it to confuse us at the same time.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard my door open and Dez walked in with another pile of paperwork for me to sort through. He might have developed some muscles from carrying these heavy piles.

"Alright," He said as he placed the pile on my desk. "These are the last declarations, territory agreements and settling the new village on the western border. After that, you can retire for the day." I heaved a sigh as I looked at the looming pile of paper and pulled the top off to begin. I had finished my signature on the first one when I caught sight of Dez staring at me.

"What?" I asked as I looked at him. He shrugged his shoulders,

"Nothing," He said. "I was just wondering when you were going to tell me, your best friend and partner in crime, about your kiss with Ally?" I stopped writing when I heard him say that. I felt a slight blush crawl up my cheeks as I looked at him.

"W-w-w-what are you talking about Dez?" I said the shakiness clear in my voice. "Ally and I haven't k-k-k-kissed yet." He folded his arms in front of his chest and gave me a look. I knew he didn't believe me.

"Uh-huh, sure and zebras really exist." He said. "I saw what happened between you two and I'm just wondering, why you haven't talked to me about it." I leaned back in my chair, the onset of a headache beginning to form.

"Alright, yes, Ally and I did kiss." I finally told him. "It was amazing, magical and everything I had hoped for, but now it's messed everything up."

"How so?" Dez asked as he took a seat across from me.

"Neither one of us wants to talk about it and I'm sure Ally is trying to convince herself that I had cursed her in some way." I said. "I, however am convinced that this means she's finally developed feelings for me and that it means we can move forward."

"Well, frankly, I think you need to see things from her perspective." Dez said. I perked up from my chair and looked at Dez.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, Ally, a girl who is used to one way of life, is suddenly ripped from that life to be put into a totally different and strange one." I nodded my head, listening to what he had to say. "Then she's told that she is to marry the person who kidnapped her and there is no way for her to return to her world. Her mother and aren't here and she has to make this whole new start without them. Now, her feelings are even more jumbled up because now she's starting to develop feelings for said kidnapper and now she's kissed him. Can you imagine how scared and confused she is?" Dez finished saying and I couldn't believe what he had just explained.

Normally, Dez doesn't appear that intelligent to those around him, but there are times when he can be a great voice of reason. And now was one of those times.

I began to think about how Ally truly felt about what happened and now it kind of clicked for me. She's scared and wondering what could happen to her next, especially after her incident with Brooke. I wanted to give her protection by having Avalon teach her, but maybe it's not enough.

"Dez," I said as I stood up from my desk and began pacing. "Have I messed up any chance I have with Ally? Do you think I can still somehow convince her to stay with me?" He got up and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" I turned around and came face to face with Ally, who stood in the doorway with her hands clasped together. "I'll leave you two alone." Dez said as he exited the room and closed the door behind him. The room filled with a tension filled silence as we just stared at each other before Ally spoke up.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." I said back.

"We need to talk." She said as she sat on the long sofa in the corner.

"Yes," I said, sitting next to her on the couch. "We really do."

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope you can forgive me for the late update and I promise more Auslly to come in the next chapter. Please leave your review, like and follow!**

**P.S. I was listening to **_Heart Made Up On You _**while writing this.**

**Love all of you and as always, Stay ROSSOME!**


	21. Unwilling to Give Unwilling to Trust

**WHAT UP!**

**So, to cheer up your Monday blues, how about a new chapter?**

**Now, what happened with Austin and Ally last time does not mean they will immediately get together. After all, they are both completely stubborn and that can get in the way. However, we do get to see why Austin is so determined to keep Ally from leaving. **

**So, I hope you enjoy this new chapter and remember reviews make me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Austin &amp; Ally**

Chapter 21

Unwilling to Give, Unwilling to Trust

_Previously:_

****_"Why don't you ask her yourself?" I turned around and came face to face with Ally, who stood in the doorway with her hands clasped together. "I'll leave you two alone." Dez said as he exited the room and closed the door behind him. The room filled with a tension filled silence as we just stared at each other before Ally spoke up._

_"Hi." She said._

_"Hi." I said back. _

_"We need to talk." She said as she sat on the long sofa in the corner._

_"Yes," I said, sitting next to her on the couch. "We really do."_

Now, even though they both said they wanted to talk, they both didn't really know where to start.

Ally sat with her knees together, letting out small breaths as she looked around the room. She wanted to say something, anything to break the unnerving tension in the room. However, she kind of wanted Austin to make the first move and ask her about their current situation. Looking between them now, she didn't exactly see that happening.

Shifting a little on the leather couch, she finally decided this stiff silence had gone on long enough.

"So," She said. "About what happened back at the oasis, I want to you know that-"

"That what?" Austin asked, interrupting her. "That…maybe you've finally admitted to yourself that you love me?" Ally's face twitched a little when he said 'love' as she knew that, that was going just a little too far. She turned to face him as she tried to keep her hand from slapping him across the face.

"Look, Austin, I wouldn't exactly say, 'in love'," She began to explain. "I would say it's more of a trust in a friend or becoming acquaintances, but nowhere near being in love."

"Ally," Austin said as he twisted his body sideways and laid his arm on the back of the couch. "I've kissed a lot of girls in my life and let me tell you, none of them have felt like that. There was a spark and I know you felt it." He looked her directly in her eyes and she knew there was no going around it. She couldn't lie and say that she hadn't felt something because she had felt a lot of things in that kiss.

"I will admit," Ally said as she released an exasperated sigh. "That I did feel _something_, but what that something is, I'm still not sure about. I've never been in a situation like this and frankly, it really scares me."

"I know it scares you," Austin said, placing his hand on top of hers. "But, hopefully this new feeling will develop and it'll make things easier for you to settle down here." Austin hoped that what she would say back would be her agreeing with him, but he was very disappointed.

"Austin." Ally said, removing her hands from his. "Even if I do have feelings for you, it hasn't changed the fact that I still wish to return home."

"What do you mean?" Austin said, his face a cross between confusion and anger as he stood. He couldn't understand how, after seeing his world and the freedom she could have, she would still hold to going back to hers. "Why would you want to go back? Haven't I done enough for you?!" Now, Ally was the one with her face filled with anger.

"Done enough?! Please, explain to me exactly what you have done for me besides kidnap me, force me to become engaged to you, have people either scrutinize me or try to kill me and let's not forget, your wondering hands groping my body!" Ally began to huff and puff as she tried to catch her breath before continuing. She got up off the couch and stood in front of Austin. She tried to be menacing, but it's very hard to do so when you only come up to someone's chest. "Ever since I got here, it's been one crap storm after another. I need some solitude in my life and I can't find it here."

"Ally, I've assured your safety by having you harness your magic, placing extra guards around you and fostering peace between us and the head families. What more would you possibly ask of me?" Austin's voice became very nervous as he watched Ally's face for her reaction.

"Freedom," She said. "Austin, the freedom to be able to see my parents, my friends without worrying about how you will react, which I'm certain you are not willing to give." She then turned around and walked to the large bay window in the right hand corner, where she stared out at the village below.

She knew that telling Austin this could result in a harsh punishment that he was allowed, due to the bondage contract on her chest, but it felt amazing to finally tell him off. She had been holding all of that in since she was brought here, but her fear of Austin's wrath kept her from voicing her thoughts. However, her training has helped her to develop a sense of strength in, not only her magic, but in herself and thanks to what Austin had just said; the words just came right out. All she could hope for was that Austin was forgiving.

Austin watched in stunned silence as Ally spoke and then walk to the bay window in front of them. He couldn't believe what she had just said to him! How dare she act all high and mighty in front of him and say that he provided nothing for her! Has he not given her shelter, food, clothes and lessons to harness her growing magic? And let's not mention a wonderful future husband that can give her the world. What more could she possibly even think of want-

And that's when it hit him like a charging bronco in heat.

Ally was telling the truth when she said he was unwilling to give her access to her family and friends. But, he had a good reason not to; it wasn't like he was doing it to purposely make her hate him. He just didn't want to her to leave him.

"Ally," Austin said as he walked over to the bay window. "I'm willing to give you that freedom you desire." Ally's interest peaked when she heard him say that. Did he really listen to what she had to say? Was he seeing things her way and agreeing with what she believed?

She turned around to face him, her heart beating slightly faster as she listened to what he had to say.

"I understand that seeing your family and friends are important to you," She could feel a smile begin to creep at the edges of her lips. "However," And just as quick as it came, her smile faded away. "I cannot say that I have faith in you returning."

"What do you mean?" Ally asked. "I promise I won't run away if that's what you're thinking."

"It's not you I'm worried about." Austin said. "It's your family and friends that worry me."

"Again, what do you mean by that? All I have to do is show them that I'm perfectly fine and that they shouldn't worry about me. As long as they can receive updates, there shouldn't be any problem." However, that did nothing to sway Austin's mind.

"Surely, even you know that wouldn't be enough. Once you got back there, your parents would do everything in their power to keep you from returning. Their fear of my world would drive them to do so." She wanted to say something back, but then quickly realized that he was right.

Her parents had always had a fear of the magical world and having the king of said world kidnap their only child probably wasn't the best way to earn points with them. Her parents were both stubborn in their beliefs and it had always been hard to change their minds. Ally remembered when she had tried to convince her father to give the servants a raise in pay for the harvest festival; that took about a month to convincing.

"Maybe that's true," Ally said. "But, regardless of the situation, I still deserve to see them. They're my parents; they should at least know I'm alive."

He hated to admit it, but she did have a point.

"Alright," He said. "If it will make you feel better, I shall allow you a test visit." Once again, the smile began to pull at her lips and she knew she had finally broken through to him. "However, there will be some ground rules." Austin then moved to sit on the cushioned seat of the bay window as he crossed his arms over his chest and his right leg over his left.

"Of course," Ally said as she sat on the seat next to him. "As long as they're reasonable, I'll agree to whatever you set forth."

"First, Dez will accompany you and make sure you come back, second, I will give you a week to spend with them, no more, no less and finally, be mindful of who you talk to. I don't need that stupid Dallas coming out of nowhere and taking you from me." Austin explained his voice a little harsher when he spoke of Dallas. He remembered the little punk from the party and how he spoke of his and Ally's 'future,' as if Ally would settle for second best when she could have the prime choice.

Ally could see the look of displeasure on Austin's face. She felt the need to ask him what that look was for, but at this point, she didn't want to push her limits.

"Alright, I agree to your demands." Ally said, her smiling face warming Austin's heart as he looked at her. "So, when can I leave?"

"This coming Monday, I shall have you and Dez venture out. Tomorrow, we have a lunch meeting with the Morgenstern family." Austin said and Ally realized that she had forgotten about the other families. She wasn't as nervous for this one as the Morgenstern family was very loyal to Austin's family, so she didn't have to worry about snap judgements or someone poisoning her food or drink.

"Alright, then we have a deal?" Ally asked as she extended her hand for Austin to shake. He gave a little smile and then thrust his hand to shake hers.

"We have a deal."

"Well then," Ally said as she let go of Austin's hand and got up from the window seat. "I shall retire to our room. I feel the need for a nap calling me before dinner, so I shall see you then."

"Yes, of course." Austin said as he remained seated. "I have some work to finish up, so I shall see you tonight." And with that, Ally left his office to retire to their bedroom.

After she had left, Dez had come back in the room, having stood outside for the whole conversation, and knew Austin would need someone to confide in. There was something that Austin had forgotten to bring up.

"So," He said, taking a seat on the window seat. "Are you going to tell her or not?" Austin turned towards his best friend as he thought about what Dez had asked. There was something that he had to tell Ally if he were to ever truly earn her trust, but he had forgotten to tell her when they had broken into the other conversation.

"Yes," He replied. "I plan to tell her tonight at dinner."

"Are you sure about this?" Dez asked. "I know you want to create a better relationship, but to tell her about _this _is definitely a big step." Austin knew that what he had to tell Ally would either break or strengthen their bond. It wasn't something he discussed with just anyone and only a handful of people actually knew this secret and there was a reason why.

"If it can bring us closer than I'm willing to risk it." Austin said as he looked out the window at the village. "Besides, a wife deserves to know where her husband came from."

**I'll leave you with that for now.**

**So, Austin and Ally might not be together just yet, but they are starting to see eye to eye. The reason for Austin's clinginess will also be revealed next chapter as we learn more about our Witch-King. Hopefully, you guys will look forward to it!**

**Much love to everyone who has stuck with me through this story and I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**Also, there are only TWO EPISODES OF A&amp;A LEFT! I'M NOT EMOTIONALLY READY FOR THIS!**

**Thanks and remember, STAY ROSSOME!**


	22. Who is the Witch-King?

**WHAT UP!**

**So, I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far, even though my updating skills suck. Plus, the finale of A&amp;A was just full of the feels and had me in tears! Also, if you read the latest chapter of **_My Sister's Secret_**, I have explained what happened to me during my little hiatus. I literally scratched the skin right off of my legs.**

**I love you all and I'am so grateful that you have stuck with this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Austin &amp; Ally**

Chapter 22

Who is the Witch-King?

After her impromptu meeting with Austin had finished, Ally walked down the winding corridors back to her and Austin's room. With Austin finally agreeing to let her go, she began to feel a sort of lightness in her chest. Something she hasn't felt since she got here.

She guessed that it was because she'll finally be able to see her parents and friends again, but maybe it also had to do with something else. Maybe, it had to do with Austin finally opening a little more to her and not trying to hide behind that stupid arrogant persona.

_Either way,_ she thought, _I'm just happy we got all of that out in the air. Hopefully, he'll now see my views on all of this and trust me more_.

She knew that it was hoping for a lot, but it's better to hope than to just assume.

Reaching the bedroom, a maid was already on stand-by to help Ally out of her dress. Normally she would reach for a pair of night clothes, but seeing as she had dinner later, she decided to just strip down to her undergarments.

After the dress was pulled off and hung back up in her closet, Ally dismissed the maid and crawled underneath the covers. With everything between her and Austin as well as her lessons, she felt completely and utterly drained. Once her head hit the pillows, her eyes immediately shut and darkness overtook her.

***3 hours later***

After her nap, Ally was awakened by the same maid, who she had learned was named Anya, and directed towards the bathroom for a quick soak. After Anya shampooed her hair, she used a quick-drying spell and proceeded to curl the ends. Her makeup was applied and then a light blue floor length gown was chosen to dress her. Ally grabbed a pair of matching slippers and once she was ready, Anya directed her back to Austin's solar.

When the doors open, Ally saw Austin sitting at the baby grand playing around with various keys. His back was turned to her, so she coughed to get his attention. When he turned around, his face became one of shock, but a good kind of shocked.

"Wow…" He said as he moved from the piano to the door. "Ally… You look… Wow." Ally blushed a little as she watched Austin try to form a coherent thought.

"Thanks," She said back. "You don't look so bad yourself." And she wasn't lying. Austin was dressed in a white button down with a leather vest over it, a pair of tailored trousers and black leather ankle boots. Even though she tried her best to deny, she knew that Austin could have been the physical definition of sexy.

"Shall we sit down for dinner?" He asked as he pulled a chair out for her at the small table. There were two places set along with two lit candles and vase of red roses between them. It gave off the feeling of quiet intimacy with quiet being the main word.

Ally nodded as she walked to the chair that he had pulled out. He pushed the chair back in and motioned to the butlers to start serving.

Once dinner had started, the mood had taken a drastic turn. While the food and drinks were good, the conversation was not. Oh sure, they managed to make small talk here and there between courses, but it was the prying eyes and acute ears of the maids and butlers around them that made it hard to talk. It was kind of like lions watching the wounded antelope as it slowly died.

Ally could tell that Austin had something he dying to talk about, but it was obvious that he couldn't. It must have either been something embarrassing or a secret, something he knew no one else should know.

"You know," Ally said as she placed her fork down on the table. "Maybe you would be more comfortable to talk in private?" Austin was halfway to his mouth with a piece of steak when he stopped to stare at her. "I know you have something you want to tell me, but you're a little uncomfortable to say it with all these people around. We're still on our third course and our wine glasses are full, so maybe you could give your staff a small break?" His face seemed to show that he was contemplating what she had said until he had finally decided.

"Jacek," He called out to the lizard-man. "Why don't you and everyone else take a break while we finish?" Jacek seemed a little taken aback by what his king had said and didn't seem sure about how to answer. "We'll call you back when we're ready for dessert." And it seemed to piece together as Jacek ushered the others out of the room until Ally and Austin were the only ones in the room.

It was quiet for a while until Ally broke the silence.

"So, what exactly have you been dying to tell me?" And that was when Austin's face suddenly went south. Ally could tell whatever he wanted to talk about must have been a big deal for him. Why else would he look this somber?

"What I'm about to tell you," Austin said as he leaned back in his chair. "Is something that only those close to me know about."

"In other words, only Dez knows about it." Ally had hoped to lighten the mood with that, but it didn't work.

"As you know, as the Witch-King, I'm considered to be the strongest of all, but that's not the whole truth." He pulled his wine glass to him as he took a sip. "In truth, my body has been physically and magically weak." That intrigued Ally.

"So then," She interrupted. "How did you manage all of this? If you're as weak as you say, your body wouldn't be able to withstand it all." Without a word, Austin reached into his shirt and pulled out the crystal that hanged around his neck.

"This is called a Lacrima." He said as he held the crystal up. "It's a crystallized form of magic that provides magic to those that wield it. Before the separation of normal and magical, humans used this to perform simple magic, but that is not its only use." Ally reached for the small crystal and placed it in her palm. She could feel the magic radiating from it and it gave off this rich aura that she has only felt around Avion.

"So, what's its other use?" She asked as she held the crystal up to her face.

"Lacrima, when placed into another specimen, can cure all kinds of things." He said. "When I was born, my body was very small and sickly. My father, fearing of losing his only heir, hunted down a suitable Lacrima, but he couldn't use it on me."

"Why not?" Austin then got up from his seat and walked over to the large window behind them. The moon was peeking out from behind a large cloud as he continued.

"Doctors wear afraid that it would be too much for my small body to contain, but I needed something to keep me going. So, the healers decided to give me small doses over the years. It seemed to work as I grew up with very little problems, but my body began to shut down when I was a young boy. That was when my father decided to take matters into his own hands." The stress in Austin's voice began to worry Ally. She knew that the explanation was getting to be too much for Austin and she didn't want to push him too far.

"Look Austin," She said as she got up from her seat and went to the window. "If this is too much for you, you don't have to tell me." She handed the Lacrima back to him as he turned to look at her. He smiled before he took the crystal back.

"No," He said as he placed it back around his neck. "You shared with me, so now I have to do the same with you." Ally knew she should have pushed the matter, but with his stubbornness, she knew he wouldn't listen.

"When I was 10 years old, my father was giving me a lesson on the Lacrima itself. When he handed me a large piece, I was so distracted that I didn't hear him casting the spell." Ally didn't like the way this story was going, especially when Austin began to lift his shirt up. "Again, no one has ever seen this because I use a concealment spell, but…" He placed his hand over the center of his chest to reveal a large going from his neck to his belly button.

Ally reached out to touch the scar, intrigued by the various zigzag form and how it seemed to fit into his form. She couldn't hold back the gasp when she felt how rough the skin had become.

"Your father did this?" She asked. "Why?" Austin gave a sigh as he pulled his shirt down.

"To be honest, I've only considered one explanation." He said as he stuck his hands into his pants pockets. "To strengthen his weak son cause even with the various Lacrima implants, I never really had the strength to do what he wanted. So, what better way to beef me up, then to place a fucking whole Lacrima into my body."

"But, there had to be some side effects right?" Ally asked.

"Oh there were some side effects alright. After he implanted me, I was out cold for two whole weeks. Thankfully, my mother was there to take care of me."

"I'm guessing she wasn't so happy about what your father had done?" He gave a small laugh as he thought about his mother's reaction to what his father had done.

"She was irate about it." He said. "I remember waking up to the sound of them yelling at each other about what was right and what was wrong and how he could have killed me if something had gone wrong. After he had stormed out, she had turned back to me and reassured me that everything was okay. Truth was it wasn't"

"That Lacrima didn't work?" Ally asked. "Oh wait, you're still here today, so it obviously did work. So, what happened?" His face had gone from relaxed to sorrowful once again as he continued.

"As it turned out, my mother had been giving me ample amounts of her own magic in order to level the effects of the Lacrima." Ally could see Austin's hands clench into fists and his shoulders begin to shake. Whatever he had to say was definitely not good. She placed a hand on his shoulder as tears had begun to form in the corner of his eyes.

"Because of that, she had developed an illness called Magical Deficiency Disease. Normally, it's easy to counteract, but she had had it for far too long. The doctors couldn't do anything for her and to enjoy what little time we had together." A lone tear had slid down Austin's cheek as his body began to shake. "My father wasn't even there when she passed and nor was he at her funeral. The bastard couldn't even be there for his son except to tell me that a king didn't cry and that I should man up. After that, I dove head first into my studies and ignored his very existence until the day he just disappeared and left me to become king." Ally couldn't believe what she had just heard.

How could someone do this to their son? Even worse, not be there for him when his mother passes away? How could that man call himself a father, much less a king, when he just up and abandons him? Maybe that would explain why he was so keen on keeping her because he's afraid to be alone? Whatever the reason, she knows that he must have been holding all of this for far too long. Any regular person would be crushed under the pressure, but Austin wasn't just anybody. He was a king, one who didn't back down from his task or morals, still…

"So there you have it." He said as he rubbed his arm across his eyes. "The reason I'am the way I'am, so I guess-"He was cut off from what he was saying when Ally wrapped her arms around his neck and held his head against her chest. "If this is your way of taking advantage of me, please conti-"

"It's alright, you know." She said. "To cry if you want to. You've been strong enough for far too long. We're the only ones here; I won't tell anyone, so just let it all out." She felt him stall against her breast before his knees began to shake and then give out completely. They collapsed to the floor as Austin let the tears fall, his arms wrapped tightly around Ally.

You never realize how much you're holding in until you can't stand it anymore, until everything just rushes out all at once. Now, however, Ally could feel the weigh lift right off his shoulders as his warm tears hit her chest.

She didn't know where this would lead now, but she was glad that she got Austin to open up.

**Remember to leave me a nice review!**

**If there are any anime fans out there, can you figure out where I got the Lacrima idea from? I just couldn't get the idea out of my head and I just thought that it kind of fit.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Much love and thanks!**


	23. Hear Me and Listen!

**WHAT UP!**

**RANT TIME:**

**Okay, so has anyone ever been severely pissed off at something? Because I'am. The KCAs were complete crap this year! Laura was way in front of Zendaya, A&amp;A beats out The Thundermens and Ross…well…there was no doubt he would win. Anyway, I know that Zendaya is a great actress, never really been a fan though, and The Thundermens is probably good as well, but I just feel like Laura and A&amp;A deserved it more!**

**To each his own I guess. On the plus side, HOW AWESOME IS BOOMBOX?! I swear I play it every time I go to the gym and I just LOVE it! Makes me even more excited for her full album!**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Austin &amp; Ally**

Chapter 23

Hear Me and Listen!

Ally could feel Austin's warm tears fall onto her breasts as he let his emotions loose. He tried to hold back, to keep his manly composure, but nothing seemed to work. All that pent up rage towards his father, the sadness of his mother's death and the helplessness he felt towards it, all of it just came out.

He never told anyone that story, not even Jacek or his trusted advisors knew about it, but with Ally it was different. He didn't feel like she would judge him for it and look down on him for showing weakness, but she didn't. Instead, she offered comfort and a long overdue shoulder to cry on. She truly was a gentle soul.

Feeling his head lift from her chest, Ally watched and listened as Austin gave a sniffle and rubbed his reddened eyes.

"Wow," He said, his voice a little rough from his crying. "After that, I feel like a whole weight has been lifted from my shoulders."

"Really?" Ally said. "Well, I'm glad that you could finally get it off your chest, holding a secret like that for so long... How is it you haven't fallen over from grief?" Austin stared at her before getting up, taking her with him. His hands gripped her by her elbows and then slowly rose up her arms, his touch leaving goosebumps in their wake, until he gripped both of her hands in his.

"I'am a king," He said as he turned his head towards the vast sky, stars gleaming just above them. "As king I cannot show weakness before my subjects or my advisors, lest they lose faith in me as their protector. In times of need, one must swallow their own pain to protect those that truly need it. I put my people before myself; it's as simple as that." Ally stared at him as he talked, taking everything he told her and she could understand how he felt. On the other hand, however…

"What a load of crap." That stunned Austin a little.

"Huh?" He said back, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Yes, a king must give his people reassurance that he can protect them, but let's not forget that, like everyone else, you have emotions. Emotions can cause damage, Austin, and if you dropping to the floor and crying your eyes out isn't a sign of that, then I don't know what is." Ally said. Austin's surprised look turned into one of annoyance as he thought about what she said.

"Well then, what would you have me do?"

"Talk," She said. "Talk to someone who will listen and not judge you like Dez, Jacek or…" A faint blush colored her cheeks. "Me."

"You would listen to me?" He asked as she shook her head, her blush getting darker. Now, you would think that Austin would leave it at that, take her kind gesture, but then that wouldn't be Austin. No, he had to do a little something to test the waters.

"Of course," She said, a cute little smile appearing on her face.

"No matter what I have to say, you'll listen with an open mind?" Ally noticed that Austin's left eyebrow had lifted in that curious, yet mischievous nature that most boys often possessed. However, knowing Austin, it wasn't the good kind of mischievous.

"Uh, sure, whatever you have to say, I'll listen to with an open mind, anything to help relieve yours."

"Then," He said as he leaned back against the windowsill. "The one thing that's really been bothering me…" Ally waited to listen, her eyes presenting her curiosity. "Is that, you never seem to wear any of the sexy sleepwear or underwear I put so much time and effort into making."

Ally felt her blush darken to almost 20 times the normal shade it should have been when she heard that.

"That's what's been bothering you?" She said as she tilted her head down, feeling as though smoke was coming out of her ears from the heat she was feeling.

"Yep, I mean, you have a great figure, not mention the greatest pair of breasts I've ever seen in my life." He then brought his hands up to his chest as he made a cupping motion. "Perfect size, shape and perkiness, I couldn't imagine anything more sexy. Well, maybe if you wore the underwear more often, you would see that too." He smirked down at Ally as he saw her face darken with every word he said. "But," He said with a sigh. "I guess that will never happen-"

"Alright," He stopped talking when he heard her soft voice ring. With wide eyes he looked down at her in surprise. "If it means that much to you, I'll wear them more often."

"Wait, are you being serious?" He said, his voice giving away his disbelief in what she had told him.

"Yeah," She said in a strong, more confident voice. The blush had begun to dissipate from her cheeks as she did. "I mean, it's not like I hate them, in fact, I kind of love them. They're easy to sleep in and comfy to wear, so I don't see any problem with them."

There was a moment of silence as Austin continued to stare in disbelief at Ally. Did she really just agree to wear the sexy underwear and sleep ware he had made? Even though, it was originally meant to punish her, Ally will admit that she did quite enjoy them. In fact, on days that Austin left her alone, she would entertain herself by trying on the various styles and modeling them in the mirror.

"Wow," Austin said as he gripped the windowsill for support. "I guess talking really does work wonders." That caused them both to laugh as a knock against the door sounded. They both turned their heads as Jacek poked his head in, asking if they still wanted dessert. They both looked at each other before shaking their heads in a 'yes' and returning to the small table.

After they had finished, Austin informed Ally that they would be meeting the Morgenstern family tomorrow. She immediately felt a small bubble of dread form in the pit of her belly as she thought back to what had happened before with the Starr family, but Austin had reassured her that the Morgenstern's were a peaceful bunch. That did help to ease her nerves a little.

With that finished, they both decided to turn in for the night and this time Ally wore a bright yellow, lace teddy nightgown with matching lace panties. Let's just say Austin went to bed a very happy man.

***NEXT DAY***

The next morning found Ally alone in bed and awakened by her group of maids. They informed her as she bathed that Austin had a meeting to go to and would meet her after her morning lessons to depart for the Morgenstern household. She understood and continued with her morning ritual.

The maids had decided to dress her in a light peach floor length gown that hung off her shoulders with long sleeves that pointed at the end. Her hair was pulled back into a long braid as a gold circlet was placed on her head. She slipped on the matching colored slippers and then left to meet with Avion.

Once she reached the library, she saw that Avion had compiled a large amount of books on the table. He sat at the end with one in his lap and his reading glasses on.

"Studying for your own exam?" Ally asked as she looked down at him. He lifted his head to meet her gaze, his reading glasses perched firmly on the bridge of his nose.

"I was told that you were meeting with the Morgenstern family." He said as he closed the book and put it aside. "So, I thought I would teach you some things about them." Ally nodded her head in understanding and she grabbed one of the large books and began reading. Though, if she was being honest, she would rather be reading something else.

"Um, Avion," She said, trepidation in her voice as she did. He raised his head again towards her. "You wouldn't happen to have any books on Lacrima would you?" He raised an eyebrow as he gave her an apprehensive look.

"He told you, didn't he?" He said and Ally's face morphed into one of surprise.

"You know about what happened to Austin?"

"Who do you think his father came to for the spell?" Now that was a shocker to hear. It was Avion who gave Austin's father the spell to almost kill his son?

"Why did you give it to him?" Ally asked. "Knowing what it could do to his son?"

"I didn't know at the time what he wanted to use the spell for. I knew that he wanted to cure Austin, but I had hoped he would have waited until Austin was older and able to handle it."

"But, he didn't," Ally interrupted. "He didn't and it resulted in him almost killing his son and as a result, he lost his wife. How could someone do that?" Ally could feel the tears beginning to prick at the edge of her powdered eyelids, trying her best to keep them in.

She just couldn't understand how and why someone could go so far, knowing it could result in the death of someone they love and care about? His own son, his only heir and his beloved wife, who he vowed to protect as well? It just didn't make any sense to her.

"Love makes people do crazy things." Ally looked at Avion as she began to grasp that statement. "King Michael wanted the best for his son, even if his body wouldn't allow it. Since that day he came into this world, His Majesty believed his son to be the greatest achievement he could've made. When the boy's body began to weaken, he searched high and low for a solution to help him regain his strength and, seeing no other way, decided to go through with the Lacrima spell." It finally sunk in for Ally. A parent, be they royal or common, always wants the best for their child, to keep them safe from harm and help them live a full life.

"So, Austin's father only wanted to help his son?" Avion nodded his head.

"Yes, and for his wife, Queen Mimi. She agonized every day to keep His Majesty alive and it was weighing heavy on her. Healer after healer told her to take a rest, but she never left her boy's side."

"She really loved Austin."

"Yes, more than anything in the world."

Ally began to think about how Austin's parents were very similar to her own. Her father went to great lengths to give her to her mother, asking for the help of a wizard to give her the child she longed for. That really spoke volumes to how far someone is willing to go to prove their love for someone, even at the risk of their safety.

"So then, do you know what happened to Austin's father?" Ally asked. Avion's face dropped to a somber look as he answered.

"No, unfortunately no one knows where the former king went off too. Some say his grief finally got to him and he ended up going mad, dying shortly thereafter, others say he now lives in the forest as an apothecary to the humans." He gave a sigh as he placed his book down and showed Ally the book she needed to read. "Look, I will show you the Lacrima books after you've studied and gotten back from your meeting with the Morgenstern's, alright?"

Ally smiled as she sat at the table and opened the book in front of her, coming upon the crest of the House of Morgenstern. Avion continued to quiz her throughout the morning and into the early afternoon until her maid came and told her to meet Austin at the carriage. She thanked the maid and, before leaving, turned to Avion.

"I can't wait to read that book when I get back." She said as she lifted her arms up to wrap around his neck in a hug. Avion, slightly taken aback, returned the hug and with a wink, sent her on her way.

_If there is a way,_ Ally began to think, _I'm going to help Austin and bring him the closure he needs. After all, he'll be very happy with what I have to tell him._ Her thoughts stopped as she looked at Austin leaning against the carriage and a smile appeared on again on her face.

_That I…love him_

**I'm just gonna leave you with that because I'm evil that way.**

**By the way, are there seriously no _Fairy Tale _fans here? If you love anime, you need to check this one out because it is awesome! I'am total Nalu trash, by the way.**

**Also, remember to promote and buy Laura's new single!**

**Thanks and remember, stay ROSSOME!**


	24. To Win the Morning Star's Support

**WHAT UP!**

**YES, I'M ALIVE!**

**I'm so sorry that this is so late, but if you read my bio you'll understand why I had to take a break. Life sucks that's all I'm going to say. I hope that this makes up for it and I will try to update MUCH more. **

**I also want to add that I'm back in college, but I'm only taking two classes. One being English, which has helped break my writer's block tremendously. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck around and know that I love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Austin &amp; Ally**

Chapter 24

To Win the Morning Star's Support

_No One's POV_

The carriage bounced around as Austin and Ally began their journey to the Morgenstern's household. Austin was staring out the window, his mind deep in thought over something, while Ally's own brain was racking over her latest revelation.

"_Even though I said I love him," _She thought. _"I myself don't really know what true love is. I know I like Austin, well now I do, but I don't feel like it's the same as what my parents have. I mean, come on, I only met the guy a few weeks ago, and not under the best circumstances." _

Ally shuddered a little when she remembered exactly how she and Austin met. Not exactly the perfect 'girl meets boy' scenario.

While it was interesting to think about that, there was also something else weighing on Ally's mind: meeting the Morgenstern family.

"_I know that they support Austin's decision, but I can't let my guard down that easy."_ Now, before she had left the palace, Avion had let her look up information on the Morgenstern family and they were interesting. _"They weren't listed as human, they were called sprig…"_

"Spriggans," Ally's flow of thought was interrupted by the male sitting just across from her. "They are a special form of Earth mages that can communicate with the forests around them. At times, they can also develop into trees themselves."

"How did you know I was thinking about that?" Ally asked and then realized, "Were you reading my mind?!" She asked angrily. She probably should have seen that coming, but then again, she didn't really think that form of magic truly existed.

"Not at all." Austin said as he smirked back at her. "I just thought you might want to know a little something about the Morgenstern's before you meet them. Better to know your enemy before confronting them."

"Enemy?" Ally asked. "I thought the Morgensterns were on your side?" That moment Austin's face went from happy to completely stern.

"They are and have been since even before I was born, but that doesn't mean they won't have their own concerns."

"Concerns about what exactly?"

"Our marriage and the reunification of magical and non-magical." Austin ran his hand through his hair as he let out an exasperated sigh. "Even though they have a little more trust in humans than the others, they still can't handle what humans have done to the plant life around them. Being Earth mages, they care about the health of the plant life around them and to see the damage left behind makes them very angry."

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Ally asked as she adjusted the neckline of her dress. Even though she was listening intently to Austin, she couldn't help but notice that his eyes veered downward instead of up towards her eyes. It was a little unnerving and annoying.

"We," Austin began as he regained his composure after being caught. "Must think of a plan to steer them in the right direction: creating a plan to help the environment. If we can do that, then we can get them on our side and that will be a huge asset to us in the future." Now this Ally could get on board with.

As a huge nature lover, herself, she would do anything to help save the wild and plant life around them. The trees, flowers, and animals were just so naturally beautiful that she always wondered how anyone could want to destroy that for their own selfish needs. The planet was not made just so humans could destroy their own home very slowly!

"No problem," Ally said in a very confident voice. "I already have a plan developed." Austin could feel his face begin to break out in a smile as he looked at Ally. She may not know it, but she was truly unaware of her own prowess. He could see that she had the promise to be a queen and he hoped that it would be his queen.

"And, who even said I was going to marry you anyway?!" Ally yelled as Austin continued to smile at her.

Suddenly, the carriage came to a full stop, jolting Ally forward slightly. If she had been standing up, she would have ended with her head in Austin's lap and that was the last thing she wanted. Ally looked out as the door to the carriage was opened and Austin climbed out ahead of her.

He held out his hand for her to take. Ally took it and just as she got out, tripped forward on her long gown. Austin grabbed her around the waist and held her close to him. He smirked as he leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry," He said. "You'll be saying a different tune soon." He let go of her waist as he looked into her face. "One way or another, you'll fall for me and then it'll only be a matter of time."

Now, normally Ally would have felt a little shy about giving a comeback, but now…

"Well then," She said as she pushed Austin away. "We shall see who falls first and trust me, it won't be me." Ally then began to ascend the short number of stairs leading to the Morgenstern manor, leaving a slightly awestruck Austin behind her.

He was used to a headstrong Ally, but this was a new development. She was responding to his flirtation, didn't back down with her comments and shot back with a good comeback… this was an Ally he could get behind.

"_Well then, my lady, let the games begin."_

**I know this is short, but remember, I'm still trying to jump back in to my rhythm and I can promise that the next one will be MUCH longer. Either way, I hope you enjoy this and that you will still continue to support me. Things are just about to get VERY juicy.**

**I love you all and remember, STAY ROSSOME!**


End file.
